The Hunters of Betrayal
by Wade98
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Three years after the second Gigantomachy, Percy is betrayed by those he loves most and driven away from camp. But then Percy dies protecting them from something. He then wakes to find he is being recruited by a certain immortal that is older than even Ouranos to fight an enemy of equal power. He says he was the first king of the universe...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello, my name is Wade98. This is my first Fan Fiction story, so please don't judge too harshly.**

 **Now I know that this kind of PJO story is, well, repeated quite a bit. But I have yet to see a version like this one. In fact I haven't seen many stories at all including this specific god, which is surprising considering he would make a great character, good or evil.**

 **Anyways, on with the story**.

 **Percy's POV**

Okay, how did this happen?

One day everything is normal, my friends still liked me, Camp Half-Blood was my home, and Annabeth was still my girlfriend. Then _he_ showed up.

Jonathan Prince, son of Zeus, also known as the guy who ruined my life.

Now my friends despise me, camp is more like Tartarus for me, and Annabeth…maybe I should go back to the beginning so you get the whole picture.

It all started on Monday (Which makes sense, bad things happen on Mondays.) when me and Annabeth were sparring. We were pretty even for a while until she accidentally left her guard down on her left side. I quickly took the opportunity to grab her arm and flip her over my shoulder. As soon as she was down I pinned her arms to the ground with one hand while holding riptide to her throat.

I grinned at her. "Looks like I win Wise girl." I fake gloated.

She rolled her eyes at me but was smiling. "Whatever Seaweed brain. Now will you let me up?"

I acted like I was thinking about. "On one condition."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "And what would that be, hm?" She asked suspiciously.

I gave her my usual goofy smile. "A kiss." I said simply.

She too acted like she was thinking for a second. Finally, after what seemed like forever for me, she smiled at me. "Okay, close your eyes." She said to me.

It seemed suspicious but I shrugged it off and shut my eyes. As soon as they were shut I felt her break my grip and flip us around so she had me pinned. When I opened my eyes back up she kissed me. As usual it made me feel like fireworks were going off in my head. When we parted she whispered in my ear, "I win, Seaweed brain."

I was about to reply when the camp alarm went off. A demigod was approaching camp. Annabeth and I quickly got up. "You go get Chiron, I'll go help the new demigod." I told her. She nodded and ran off.

Little did I know that kiss I got would be the last one she would ever give me.

I arrived at the top of the hill to see a demigod around the age of fifteen with black hair running up the hill. And right behind him was-

"Oh come on. Again, really?"

Right there, charging up the hill behind the demigod, was the Minotaur.

I run down the hill to the demigod and push him along. "Go on, get going. I'll handle him." I tell him. I turn towards the monster that stopped in wariness of me. I start shouting at him, "Hey Beef head! Haven't you learned yet? Every time you come back you die. Are you really that stupid" I insulted him.

He roared/mooed in rage and charged at me in his fruit of the looms. I grinned and waited for him to get close enough. As soon as he was about ten feet away I sprinted forward. Before he could react I stabbed him straight through the heart with riptide. He gave one last yell before evaporating into the usual monster dust. I turned around to find the guy tackling me to the ground. He wrestled riptide away from me. We both got up just as Chiron and the campers arrived.

Before I could react to the new guy stealing my sword, he began talking to the camp.

"Thank god you got here. I'm being chased by a monster and this guy just tosses me a sword and says 'Deal with it yourself noob.'." He complains.

I look at him bewildered. Does he really think he can trick my friends? I turn towards the camp to find them with looks of disgust. Except they weren't looking at him, they were looking at…me.

"Percy how could you? We're supposed to help demigods, not just tell them to 'deal with it'. I'm ashamed of you." Said Jason. That shocked me.

"Guys, he's lying. How can you believe him?"

Then the idiot stepped forward. "If I'm lying then prove it."

I glare at him. "I swear on the Styx I'm telling the truth about him."

For a second they all seem to realize the truth as thunder rang out, proving he was telling the truth, but then their eyes glazed over and seemed to gain a tint of…purple. Dark purple.

Most of them seemed to regain their looks of disgust, but a select few of his friends just seemed unsure. The campers walked away, mostly gathered around the new guy. Chiron still stood there with Percy, along with Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chris.

"Why didn't they believe me? I swore an unbreakable oath, key word is _unbreakable!_ " I say to my friends.

"I am unsure Percy, but whatever is wrong with the campers, I have a feeling a great evil is behind it." Chiron muttered gravely. "Be careful Perseus, for I fear this evil will be targeting you in the future."

I sighed. "Of course it will. It usually does."

Annabeth came over and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry Percy. Whatever is coming this time, we'll face it together." She told me, but I could see in her eyes she was questioning whether or not to trust me. She was just as affected. You could see it in Chris and Clarisse's as well. They must be fighting whatever is happening, but it won't be forever.

I smile at Annabeth anyway, knowing we could figure this out before it's too late. "Of course we will Wise girl. Now let's go, I'm starving" I say to them.

Chiron chuckles to himself while the others roll their eyes. "When aren't you hungry Prissy?" Clarisse jokes. Everyone laughs as we head towards the dining pavilion.

As we get there we see the new guy sitting on Aphrodite table, gloating about his false victory over Beef head. All of a sudden a symbol lights up over his head.

Chiron walks forward reluctantly. "Child, what is your name?"

"Jonathan Prince" He says pridefully.

"Hail Jonathan Prince, son of Zeus, god of the skies and king of the gods." Chiron said grimly as the lightning bolt over Jonathan's head disappeared.

From then on things got worse.

Jonathan began breaking and stealing peoples things, then framing me for them. Time and time again I swear it wasn't me but their eyes just glaze over with a purple tint every time. He broke Jason's glasses and placed them in my cabin, along with Piper's knife Katoptris, making them both mad and causing Jason to shoot a bolt at me. Eventually even Chris and Clarisse switched because of Jonathans tricks. Annabeth was still with me, but I could tell I was losing her. Whenever I went to kiss her she would turn and I'd get her cheek instead.

Of course Frank and Hazel were unaware, along with the rest of the romans in California. And it's probably better they don't or they might be affected as well. Same goes for Thalia and Nico, her with the Hunters and him recapturing spirits that escaped punishment.

Finally, after a week of being blamed and betrayed for all different crimes, _it_ happened.

I was heading towards the Big House where Annabeth asked me to meet her. I suspected she was going to break up with me but I'm hoping with every fiber of my being I'm wrong. As I arrive I see Annabeth on the porch, waiting with a glare pointed at me.

I walk up to her, acting like everything is alright. "Hey Wise girl. What did you need me for?" I ask, putting on my goofy smile.

She continues to glare at me as she begins to speak, "Percy, we need to talk."

"About what?" I ask her, thinking I know the answer.

"We want you to leave camp."

Okay, that one surprised me.

I recoiled in shock. "Leave?"

She rolled her eyes in impatience. "Yes, leave. All of the campers agree that you have become a pest and a disgrace to Camp Half-Blood. We want you out today."

I was shocked and hurt at what I was hearing. "And if I don't?" I ask, looking directly into her eyes.

She smiles and points behind me. I turn and see all the campers, weapons in hand, glaring at me. A few were grinning evilly, happy to attack if needed. Oddly though, Jonathan was nowhere to be seen.

As I look out at the crowd, I talk to them. "So you all want me gone?" They all cheered in approval. "And you'll do anything to get me out?" They cheer again.

I turn back towards Annabeth. "And Chiron?"

For a second she seemed to break whatever was influencing her and seemed worried. But then she went back to glaring. "We sent him off, telling him a camper needed help in the forest. He knows nothing of this." She told me.

For a moment I smiled, happy he didn't betray me. But then I put on a blank mask. I turn to the crowd. As I do, they raise their weapons in anticipation, expecting me to attack. So I did what they wanted.

"Okay."

The one word hung in the air, seemingly forever.

"Okay?" Annabeth asks, astonished.

"Yep. I'm going to leave. Immediately."

Annabeth eyes me suspiciously. "Why are you going so easily?"

I look over my shoulder at her, with tears in my eyes. "I have no home here. You all hate me because you believe some idiot over me. And even though you all betrayed me and hurt me, I don't want to fight you. I don't want to hurt you. Any of you." I look back at the crowd and for a second they all look guilty, looking worriedly at me. But then, just as always, they switch back to glaring and sneering.

I wipe my eyes and start heading off towards Half-Blood hill, feeling the gazes of everyone on my back as I walk away.

As I reach the top of the hill I looked back at my former home one last time. As I see the cabins, the lake, the forest, everything, I wonder if I will ever see it again.

I shake the thought from my head as I turn and keep walking.

And so I kept walking. I walked for hours heading for the place I knew I'd be safe. I was heading for my mom's. The reason I didn't take a taxi was because 1. I didn't have money and 2. I needed to think.

After walking for what felt like forever, I finally arrived at my mom's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited a while. After five minutes I knocked again. After ten I started getting worried and knocked harder on the door. After fifteen minutes I was pounding on the door. At seventeen I lost my patience and kicked the door in. I walked in and what I saw horrified me.

There, on the floor in front of me were mom and Paul. Cuts and stab wounds covered their bodies. I rushed forward and checked their pulses.

Dead.

They were both dead.

But before I could even react I was hit over the head and knocked out.

 **And that's the first chapter!**

 **How'd I do? Please review. I value criticism like gold!**

 **Oh, and you're not learning the identity of the immortal until either the end of the next chapter or the third chapter. Sorry, no spoilers.**

 **Well that's about it. Next chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy dies

**Hey guys, here's the update I told you about.**

 **But before we begin, I must set the record straight in case anyone else misunderstood.**

 **You see, in one review a person thought that the immortal I was talking about was the one controlling the demigods. Well I'm here to say he isn't. That is all I shall reveal at the moment. To figure out the rest, you must read on.**

 **Also, please review and suggest who Percy should end up with. It cannot be Annabeth or Artemis. That would mess with the storyline I'm planning.**

 **Now on with the story!**

Chapter 2

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up to my head feeling like it was used for soccer practice. I lifted my head, groaning in pain, to see the guy that drove me away from one home and now he's taken my family away as well.

Standing in front of me was Jonathan Price.

He sneered at me. "Finally you woke up. I was afraid I had already killed you. And that wouldn't have been very fun, now would it?" He said to me evilly.

I glare at him as I try to get up, but find myself with my hands tied behind me to the supporting beam of the apartment building.

Jonathan noticed my attempt and grinned. "Oh yeah, I figured you would be upset with me, whether it's about influencing your idiot friends to abandon you or about me killing your whore of a mother and the imbecile she married."

I try my hardest to get out of my bonds to attack him but they held strong. He just laughed at my struggle.

I eventually stop and continue to glare at him. "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

He stared at me with a maniacal look in his eye. "Oh you didn't do anything to me. But you could get in the way of my master's plans, so he recruited me. In return for breaking and killing you he will award me with immortality." He explained in a daze, thinking about being immortal.

I look suspiciously at him. "And just who is your master? Kronos? Hyperion? Some other titan looking to overthrow the gods? Well I won't work! The gods and half-bloods will beat them like before!" I yell at him.

He threw his head back, cackling like a madman (which he definitely is). "You fool. You think those weakling titans have any strength to rise again so soon?" He continued his mad cackling for a minute before he quieted down.

"If they're not your masters, then who is?" I demanded.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me boredly. "Think about it dimwit. You saw him in the last war. You nearly fell by his hand. Who did you see in the last war that almost killed you and still has enough power to rise." I glared at him, thinking through my memory who it could be. After a couple of seconds Jonathan got impatient. "Okay, I'll give you one more clue." He leaned in, right next to my ear, and whispered the words I least wanted to hear at the moment. "He still has Bob and Damasen."

I froze. I look at Jonathan in shock. "No…"

He grins. "Oh, but Perseus, of course he is. What better time to rise than right after a second war?" He explains. "All the power the Olympians used up fighting Typhon and the giants in the last two wars, it leaves them completely defenseless."

I sit there, staring at him in shock for another moment until I straighten up and glare at Jonathan once more. "You won't get away with this. I won't let you."

Before Jonathan could respond a dark voice chuckled from beneath them. _**"But Perseus, what could you possibly do? Right now you're a bit occupied with my warrior and me, and even if you did manage to get away, what would you do? Your friends still don't believe you and the Olympians are busy right now recuperating from so much energy loss in just a few years."**_ The dark voice pointed out.

Jonathan looked to the ground with an insane smile on his face. "Ah, my master is almost ready. Just a few more hours until an entrance to the pit opens below us and he rises to destroy Olympus. But until then, I think I'll entertain him." Jonathan then looks at me with a stare that promised pain.

He walks over but then stops, as if he is hearing someone talk. Then something pops out of the ground at Jonathan's feet and Percy pales. It was a knife, but not just any knife. Annabeth's knife. That she lost in the pit.

Jonathan smirks as he picks it up and looks at Percy. "My master says that you have a history with this blade. He thinks it would be a great idea to torture you with it." He says as he twirls the knife in his hand.

"Oh, and feel free to scream as loud as you want. There's nobody alive to hear you around here."

Linebreak

 **Chiron's POV**

I searched for hours for the child Annabeth spoke of. I searched everywhere but never found a single trace of a demigod. It's obvious I had been fooled but why would Annabeth do this. As I trotted back to camp my blood ran cold as I thought about Percy and I began running full speed back to camp.

As I ran I thought about Annabeth. Is it possible she finally submitted to whatever dark magic is at work here? If so, what could she and the rest of the camp have done to Percy while I was gone? As I thought about the possibilities I urged myself to go faster.

As I finally arrived, it was night time and I could tell the campers were celebrating something in the dining pavilion. I sprinted there to find an out of control party going on. I stomped my hoof three times against the floor to get all of their attention. As they looked at me I gave them all my harshest glare, to which they all flinched.

"Who wishes to explain the reason for the festivities and where is Perseus might I add?" I demanded.

To my dismay, Annabeth stepped forward and spoke. "That is the reason for the party Chiron. We ran Percy out of camp. We knew you'd disapprove but Percy had to go. He was out of control, breaking and stealing things. We have no idea why you protect him so much but we didn't you to get in the way so I told a small lie so you would leave for a while."

I was shocked beyond belief. But now was not a time to panic. It's decided now. Whatever is doing this to the children of camp is now endangering them. I now have good reason to contact the Olympians.

I quickly grab a piece of paper and scribbled the word emergency on it then tossed it in a brazier. "To Hermes." Soon after, all of camp is flashed to Olympus.

"Chiron, what is the reason you have called us here?" Zeus asked. He almost sounded worried considering this is the first time in over a hundred years that Chiron has requested for an audience with the gods and the last time was an endangerment to the world.

I stepped forward and bowed. "Lord Zeus, I believe there is a force manipulating the campers. For the past week young Perseus has been framed by your son that recently arrived at camp by the name of Jonathan Prince."

Zeus' face grew into one of seriousness. "Chiron, I hope your accusation pays off. I do not take the bad mouthing of my children lightly."

I nodded and continued. Every time Percy was accused or framed he swore on the Styx it wasn't him. But whoever he told this too, their eyes would just glaze over and gain a tint of color. Purple I believe. But the reason I have now called you is because the force controlling your children is now endangering campers."

A few of the gods and goddesses looked worried for their children. "What do you mean Chiron? What has happened?" Questioned Athena, not showing her worry on the surface.

"Earlier today Annabeth came to me and told me a camper needed help in the forest. Knowing I am in charge of keeping all of your children safe until they can protect themselves I rushed off to find this camper. The problem is I didn't find a camper." I explained.

"Why? Whose child was in the forest?" Zeus asked, not caring if he sounded worried now.

I look grimly at the council. "There was no child. Annabeth lied to me in order to get me away from camp."

Athena looked to her daughter. "Annabeth, why would you want Chiron away from camp?"

Annabeth was about to answer when Poseidon interrupted her. "Chiron, where is Percy?" Poseidon asks worriedly.

I look to him with tears in my eyes. "While I was away the campers drove Percy away from camp."

Poseidon's eyes filled with rage. He was about to grab his trident when I called out. "Lord Poseidon, wait! It is not completely their fault. A force was influencing them." I remind him. He calms down and continues to listen. "So now we must find out where Perseus is and who this force is that is controlling campers."

"Agreed." Zeus thundered. **(A/N couldn't resist)** Zeus summons a fountain to the middle of the throne room. He then throws a drachma into the mist. "Iris, show us Percy Jackson." The rainbow shimmered and showed a picture that stunned everyone.

There, standing in the IM, was Percy, covered in deep cuts and bruises, inside what was expected to be his mothers apartment. He had a storm raging around him as he stared ahead. He was in front of a hole that had a large purple hand holding on to the edge. And on the other side of the pit was Jonathan Prince, grinning like a maniac, holding a bronze knife in his hand.

Everyone was frozen in shock. Nobody had expected to see this.

Then Percy yelled in fury as the pipes burst in the apartment and water flooded out. It rushed forward and grabbed Jonathan, surprising him, and then threw him in the pit. You could almost hear him yelling on the way down if it weren't for the storm. Then something began rising out of the pit. All of the immortals watching paled as they saw Tartarus rise from the pit and the demigods cowered as they saw the one of the scariest beings in existence enter their world.

But before Tartarus could escape the pit completely Percy ran forward and began hacking and slashing at Tartarus' hands and face while also blasting him back with water. The primordial roared in rage, and tried to swat Percy aside but couldn't because he kept dodging at the last moment. Tartarus' hand began to slip off the edge.

He yelled out to Percy as the rest of the viewers could hear, _**"If I can't have my return today, then I'll have your death Hero of Olympus!"**_ with that, he got a hit on Percy, resulting in the hero flying backwards. At the same time Tartarus finally slipped, Percy landed on the sharp end of one of the burst pipes, going straight through his heart. You could hear the primordial yelling as the hole closed up. Then…

Silence.

That's all that was heard as the Olympians stared at the IM.

The Hero of Olympus was dead.

And Tartarus was rising.

Linebreak

 **Percy's POV**

Well this sucks.

I didn't think my life could get much worse. As usual, I was so wrong.

Here I am, being tortured by the asshole who ruined my life and Tartarus will be rising soon.

Yep, that's worse.

I recoil again as the knife cuts down my side this time. The very weapon that killed Kronos is torturing me. If I wasn't in so much pain I might have mentioned the irony.

Jonathan smirked at my pain. "Are you ready to die? Ready to give up hope and admit you're defeated?"

I spit at him. "Never!"

He frowns in frustration. "You're quite stubborn, aren't you?" He brings the knife down on my chest again. I scream in agony.

"Music to my ears." Jonathan mocked.

Before he could cut him again the ground began rumbling.

Jonathan laughed. "He's here!"

 _No_ , I thought. _this can't happen. I won't let it!_

Then something happened. The rope started untying. I looked but there was nobody there. But before I could think about it the ground began opening. Jonathan backed up, far on the other side of the room.

" _ **I'M FREE!"**_ I heard coming from the hole. _ **"AT LAST!"**_

The ground opened to double the size of a car and a gigantic, purple hand reached out.

Then the ropes around my hands fell and I got up, grabbing riptide from my pocket and uncapping it.

"Bring it on; I'm not letting you hurt anymore of my friends. My family. I will protect them!" I yell as a storm, stronger than my others whipped up. The rain pouring around me was healing my wounds and making me stronger.

I look around me then stared ahead at Jonathan, the hand, the _pit;_ and I thought _Well, here we go._

With a yell of rage I make the pipes burst from the wall and send water surging forward to Jonathan, pulling him into the pit. Then Tartarus started pulling himself up.

 _Oh no you don't!_ I think to myself.

I charge forward and start slicing and chopping away at his hands and face. He roared in fury and swatted at me, but I dodge and continue attacking, blasting him with water in an attempt to knock him off. Again and again I repeat the process. Hack, slash, blast, dodge, repeat. Slowly, but surely he was slipping.

Finally, after an eternity of attacking, he was about to fall. This was good because I was getting tired. Then he yelled in outrage. _**"If I can't have my return today I'll have your death hero of Olympus!"**_

Then he did it.

He finally hit me.

I flew backwards, hoping I hit something soft. But my luck is never that good, is it? I landed on one of the burst pipes. Even worse was that it was sharp as a sword.

The pipe went straight through my heart.

This is it.

This is how I die.

As the world seems to fade into darkness before my eyes, my only pleasure is seeing Tartarus' hand slip off the edge in my last moments.

Linebreak

Warm.

That's what dying felt like.

Surprisingly warm.

Wait, what?

I then opened my eyes to see I'm lying in a forest. I get up and look around.

"Finally you woke up!"

My head snaps up to see a man sitting in a tree. He has blonde hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a bright white t-shirt with jeans and combat boots. Oh and there's the fact he has wings sticking out his back.

"You know you're one heavy sleeper?"

 **End Chapter**

 **And that's the next chapter.**

 **And for those of you wondering, yes, that was the immortal at the end. And I want you to try and guess who he is before the next chapter is up. Put it in the reviews. Which reminds me: review please!**

 **Oh, and I know his will be someone's guess and I'm just going to shoot it down now. No, it's not Eros/Cupid.**

 **Well that's it. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth scolds Zeus

**Hello again readers.**

 **I am on a roll with updating this story. But then again I've wanted to write a story on here for a while so it's understandable.**

 **Now I am going to start replying to reviews since I've seen it on other stories and I always liked it.**

 _ **Brsrkfury**_

 _ **Aether, Primordial of light and upper atmosphere is my guess.**_

No but that was actually a really good guess. I like it.

 _ **AustinWritesThePJBooks chapter**_

 _ **Awesome chapter, loved it! I also like how the gods weren't affected by the thing affecting the campers. Love interest... Well if it can't be Artemis, then how about Thalia or Zoe? If you don't want hunters, I'd be okay with Reyna**_

Thanks, I try my hardest every time I write a chapter to make it awesome. Ok, those are good choices. Now please everyone I want you to start reviewing, who out of these three will be Percy's girlfriend?

 **candycrum**

 **Omg that is awesome update soon**

Thanks! Like I said I try my hardest. Here is the update now.

 **And that's about it. Don't forget to review who you want as Percy's girlfriend.**

 **On with the story and the identity of the immortal.**

Chapter 3

 **Zeus' POV**

I can't believe it.

The son of my brother I wanted dead for so long. And now he is.

And now I wish he wasn't. For now Tartarus is rising, and we will need all the warriors we can get.

We were still watching the IM, looking at the dead hero. Then Poseidon stood up slowly. He then snapped his fingers and Percy's body appeared before the council and the camp. He approached slowly and sat next to the body and held the hero as he started to cry. Hestia stood from her place at the hearth and went to comfort him.

I then decided to speak up. "I believe that the events of today and the past week should be made known to the roman camp and hunters. Agreed?"

The council, minus Poseidon, nodded in agreement so I turned to Hermes. "Son, please retrieve the romans and Artemis" I said as I turned towards her. "Please call your hunters." They both nodded and flashed away. Minutes later they returned with a crowd of confused demigods.

 **Nobody's POV**

The demigods looked around until they noticed the gods. They all bowed to them.

"Rise demigods. Something terrible has happened today. We have learned that Tartarus was rising today." Zeus announced to them. They all gained looks of fear. "But the young hero Perseus stopped him before he could rise completely." They all cheered.

Then Thalia stepped forward with a grin on her face. "So Kelp head did it again. Where is he then? I think he needs to be reminded not to get into so much trouble." She looked around to finally notice Poseidon, holding a lifeless body.

The room got silent as everyone noticed the sea god and the body he held. Each of Percy's friends from Camp Jupiter and Thalia looked at Poseidon in fear of who he was holding.

"Lord Nep- Poseidon, who is that?" Frank asked in trepidation of the answer.

Poseidon looked up from his sobbing and showed all the demigods his face.

His friends broke down and cried as the roman campers and even the hunters bowed their heads in respect for the fallen hero. Then someone spoke up. It was Annabeth.

"Why are you crying over that jerk?"

Everyone turned to her. Some were horrified she would say that. Others were angered she would dare say that about a hero. Most were confused as to why she would say that about her own boyfriend. But all were shocked at the words they heard.

Thalia looked at her longtime friend, confusion written on her face. "Annabeth, what do you mean? Why would you say that?" Thalia questioned.

"Because that's what he is. He stole and broke things for a week at camp. And he's obviously weak. He died out there so he's obviously we-" Within seconds Poseidon had her by the throat, face full of fury.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence you whore." Threatened the sea god as she flailed to get away. The Olympians rushed forward to restrain him but Hestia stopped them and walked forward herself.

"Brother, she is still being influenced. Let her go." She coaxed.

"She is the reason my son is gone. She forced him to leave. She is the reason MY SON IS DEAD!" He yelled in his rage, tightening his hold on the daughter of Athena. She was starting to go limp.

"No, Tartarus is. Don't let your anger blind you. Save your punishment for Tartarus and let Annabeth go."

Before Poseidon could respond, Annabeth's body began to shake. Then she lifted her head to reveal her laughing face along with evil, pure purple eyes.

" _ **Yes sea god, save your punishment for me. I'd love to see you attempt to hurt me at all."**_ A voice unlike Annabeth's spoke from her mouth.

Poseidon growled. "Tartarus."

" _ **Indeed Poseidon. I may not have risen today but I can still manipulate this vessel until I can reform my body. Your son's sacrifice was for nothing!"**_ Tartarus shouted.

Poseidon summoned a storm that could wreck a cruise ship. His trident appeared in his hand. "I swear I will not just kill you, I will force you to fade." Poseidon stated. He was about to strike Annabeth's body when it kicked Poseidon back and dropped to the ground. Others rushed forward but everyone was restricted by chains that Tartarus summoned. The gods did try to escape but the chains were made of celestial bronze.

" _ **You gods are fools to think you can stop me. Now that you are weak, I SHALL RU-"**_ He stopped all of a sudden. He looked confused. _**"Who is there? Who dares to-"**_ He stopped again, this time having a look of surprise. _**"But you're supposed to be dead. Faded to the void. How can you be-"**_ Then he began yelling, roaring in what seemed to be pain, holding his head in Annabeth's body, stumbling back and forth.

The gods and demigods watched in fear. What could possibly be doing this to Tartarus?

Then Annabeth stopped, all at once. She stood up straight, smiling. But not the maniacal smile that Tartarus had when in control. This one seemed peaceful. More like Annabeth's smile.

But her eyes still weren't their usual stormy grey. They were now a golden, citrine color.

Then the being in control spoke. "Are you all okay? Here, allow me." Annabeth then snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared. As soon as they were gone Zeus grabbed the master bolt and pointed it at the being in control.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He demanded.

The being rolled its eyes. "Put that down Zeus. If I were going to hurt you don't you think I would have left you in those chains? Now put down the bolt." He told the king of Olympus. Zeus grew gold in the face and placed the master bolt on his throne's armrest.

"Thank you. Now, at the moment I am not allowed to reveal my identity but I can tell you the reason I am here is to warn you."

Athena spoke up. "Warn us of what exactly? And why can't you tell us your name?"

The being turned to her. "Because I'm not supposed to."

Athena frowned. "What do you mean 'not supposed to'?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Dear, no offense, but you ask too many questions." Athena blushed and looked like she was about to speak again before the being cut her off. "Look, the reason I can't tell you is because if I do I will make a very important immortal very, very mad. And that would be dangerous."

"Just who is this immortal that we don't wish to anger, since you can't tell us who you are?" Zeus asked impatiently.

The immortal in Annabeth's body blushed. "My mother. That's all I can say."

The gathered people sat in stunned silence of what the mystery being said. Then Zeus stood up and pointed his bolt at the stranger again. "You will tell us who you are, _now!_ " he demanded.

The being raised an eyebrow and snapped its fingers. The master bolt went from Zeus' hand to Annabeth's. This shocked everyone, but not nearly as much as what happened next.

"Now listen here you prideful, ignorant, power hungry child!" The being said sternly. "I am getting tired of you pointing this at me. I get that you wish to protect your family and home but you should really learn who you should and shouldn't point a weapon at. An example of who you shouldn't would be someone trying to help you, like _me!_ " he scolded the sky god, who looked flabbergasted and generally scared since he was wagging the bolt in his direction as he talked. "Now, I am going to give this back to you. But if you ever point it at me again I will take it away for good. Understood?" He glared at the sky god. Apollo and Hermes were trying there hardest not to laugh at the scene before them, along with several groups of demigods.

Zeus looked around then looked back and nodded quickly. The being smiled and gave him the bolt.

The being then clapped, making the council and the demigods jump. "Well, on with my message then. Tartarus is still going to rise. This is unavoidable and must happen." The immortals and mortals gathered looked downcast. "But there is good news." At this they perked up.

"Firstly, you do have time before he rises, thanks to a young hero's sacrifice, as you are aware." He stated, honoring Perseus' death. Everyone nodded grimly. "Secondly, I will send warriors to aid you. The first shall arrive two years from now. Remember to treat them with respect."

"And lastly, I shall cleanse the minds of the greek demigods and protect them from any further influence, as I shall also protect the minds of the rest gathered." Some of the Olympians with children thanked him. "You are welcome, but I regret to inform you of something. Before I could get Tartarus out of her mind completely he broke young Annabeth's mind. He forced her to think about her betrayal of Perseus, making her feel guilty about it. He increased her guilt to maximum and then made her ask herself one question. Why? That broke her. She did not understand her actions and now she's gone mad."

"Well shouldn't Dionysus be able to heal my daughter?" Asked Athena in worry.

"I am afraid not. Tartarus locked her mind so the only thing that could possibly fix her mind is to see Percy and for him to forgive her. And as you see that is rather impossible. I will do my best to search my mother's archives for another possible cure but for right now I am sorry." He says somberly.

Athena stares intently at her hands in her lap, doing her best not to tear up. Everyone knew the worst thing a child of Athena could lose was her mind and one of her favorite children may have lost hers for good.

Then the being spoke up. "I shall leave now. Be ready to catch her as I leave. She will be exhausted from hosting two immortals in one day. So long for now." Then Annabeth gasped and collapsed, falling into the arms of her mother.

Chiron then spoke up. "Campers, it is once again time for war. Now we must prepare." He turned to his campers who were sobbing over their actions. "Demigods, quiet now. We all understand you feel guilty about what you've done. And that's why you must fight on. Avenge Percy's death and make it up to him. Fight for Perseus, train and make sure the time he gave us won't go to waste! That goes to all of the half-bloods present. Let us make sure Perseus did not die in vain!" Chiron shouted. All of the people, Greek, Roman or Hunter, cheered. If the mist wasn't working at the time then all of New York would have heard the sound of an army, but not just any army. An army that was like a family. And they just lost a soldier.

As the commotion calmed down, Chiron spoke. "Beware Tartarus. You have just angered the armies of Olympus. And in all my years alive, no man has survived an encounter with them lest they be immortal. Beware Tartarus. Beware."

Linebreak

 **Percy's POV**

Okay, this is a new one.

I've discovered Greek gods are real. Then I find out I'm the son of one. Then I find out that Roman gods are real.

But dying and not going to the Underworld for judgment is a new level of weird for me.

I mean of all the things I didn't expect, this was my new number one.

"Okay, I'll ask. How'd did I get here?" I ask the mystery man.

He grins. "Well I brought you here of course. Just because you die doesn't mean you have to go to the Underworld."

"Oh, so are you some enemy I don't recognize or an immortal I pissed off when I've never even met you? I've had the second problem since I was eleven." I say to him.

He starts cracking up at that. "I like you kid. You're cheeky with a bit of paranoia and that's what I look for when choosing a good leader for my troops." He said happily.

"Troops? Leader? What are you talking about?" I question him.

He face-palms and sighs. "Perhaps I should introduce myself." He jumps off the branch he sat on and glided to the ground in front of me. "My name is Phanes. I am the primordial god of new life and procreation, the first king of the universe, and the first child of Ananke, primordial of necessities, and Chronus, primordial of time. And I need you to lead one of my groups of hunters."

Now me being the smart kind of guy I thought of the most brilliant thing to say in response to his titles and request.

"Cool." I say simply.

He looks stunned and slightly amused at that. "'Cool'? That's it? All that and your response is 'Cool'?

I blush. "Um, yeah."

He laughs at that as well. "Oh having you around is going to be fun."

I decide to change the subject. "What hunters are you talking about? The only ones I know of would castrate me if someone _else_ suggested I join." He questioned.

He smiled. "Well I'm not asking you to join them. That would be a death sentence and you've been down that road already." He joked. I didn't laugh. He cleared his throat. " But all jokes aside, the hunters I'm talking about house both girls and boys, and are much, much bigger." He said seriously.

 **Phanes' POV**

"You see, a long time ago one of my children had a very dear friend to him. You could hardly ever see one without another. They truly were the best of friends" I said as I start explaining the origins of the hunters.

"But there was a problem. Her father had a problem with me. Yes, her Perseus. My son's best friend was a girl. Now please try not to interrupt." I tell him as I see him open his mouth to ask. He blushes and closes his mouth as I continue the story.

"As I was saying, her father had a problem with me. He hates that I was the king before him and hated that nobody ever tried to de-throne me. He saw this as a threat to his rule as king. So he planned to have me hunted and brought to him so he could absorb my power from me, eliminating my existence. But he couldn't. His daughter wouldn't let him. She knew if I was gone my son would be extremely upset with her."

"So he decided to do everything he could to destroy their friendship. He did everything he could from whispering lies to each of them to breaking things and blaming it on the other **(a/n remind you of anyone?).** But none of it worked. The two just kept on trusting each other and moving on with their lives."

"Then one day another young boy arrived. He was charming I suppose and when he met the girl she swooned for him. But my son saw through his little act. He did not care one bit about her. He only cared about his own lust. The girl's father saw what was happening, except for the boy's lust, and decided to use it to his own advantage. He contacted the charming boy, unaware of the danger he was putting his own daughter in. He told the charmer boy to cause trouble between his daughter and my son and he would get the girls hand in marriage. Of course the boy quickly agreed, knowing he would get what he really wanted and get away before he was caught."

"So on he went showing up to see the girl almost every day, despite not just my son warning her against the boy, but the group of friends she spent time around during those days also warned her against him. Then one day my son and her got into a fight about the evil charmer boy and she said something in anger she regretted for a long time. She told him that she wished that they had never met if he was going to try and control her. This broke my son's heart and it scared her that she said that. And so he gave her what she wanted and let her make her way down the path she was heading. He left her and this caused her to cry uncontrollably. And guess who was there to comfort her."

"The charmer" Perseus answered with a frown.

"Sadly, yes. But he couldn't make his move at the moment, for he knew her father watched them. Later when the girl was asleep the father met and congratulated the young charmer, still unaware of his intentions. That night the father ordered the hunt for me. Luckily I can hide myself quite well. But in the fathers absence the charmer went ahead to do an evil deed."

"He planned to rape the girl." I said grimly.

Percy's eyes filled with rage and the wind started to blow harder in the forest.

"Calm yourself Perseus. He did not succeed and was punished heavily. Now, may I continue?"

The wind settled and he nodded, though his eyes still held rage.

"Good. Now, like I said he planned to rape her and he almost did to. But she woke up before he could do so. She saw him standing over her and had a moment of clarity as she saw the look in his eye that meant trouble. She tried to fight away but he had her pinned. Luckily she was screaming for help when she was fighting and while the charmer thought he had the girl alone since the father had everyone searching, he was wrong. My son had never truly left her. He heard her screaming and rushed to her aid and fought the charmer and ultimately knocked him out with such a thorough beating. And while the girl was about to rush to her longtime friend he ran away, still hurt about what she said earlier, but this wasn't the only reason he ran. There was another reason. And she knew what this reason was and it angered her. He also knew. He knew what his true feelings for her were about. He knew he loved her but couldn't be with her."

"So he ran and ran for the longest time. Meanwhile, I was tricking the father into thinking he had found me and he absorbed nothing but a shadow of me. I followed him back to his home to make sure my son is alright because I remembered him staying there to watch over the girl he cared for. When we arrived we saw the scene my son had left and the father understood what happened immediately and felt guilty for his actions. The charmer was cast into Tartarus for his evil deeds."

"From then on my son and I walked the earth for years. We reached a certain point where he saw Artemis and her hunters. That's when he had an idea. He came to me with the request to start a group of hunters who have been betrayed or hurt by people, even died because of someone who they trusted too much. I agreed to it. And so we started to recruit those who had been hurt, any innocents who died to soon, and anyone that has been betrayed. That is how the Hunters of Betrayal were born. Now, do you accept my offer Perseus?"

 **Percy's POV**

I stared at Phanes in astonishment. "But why would you want me to lead them? Why can't your son lead them?"

Phanes smiled at me. "He is leading them. But as I said, the Hunters of Betrayal are much bigger than Artemis' group. They need more than one leader. And honestly I've never seen a hero quite like you. You stared Tartarus down and fought him without an inkling of fear, all to protect the one who betrayed you. That shows extraordinary leadership skills. Now tell me, do you accept?" He asked again.

I thought or the longest time and I came to a decision at last.

"Okay, I'll join. But I have to ask you to never ask me to go back to camp. Please."

Phanes looked at me grimly. "I am sorry, but that is something I cannot do. Eventually Tartarus will rise, and they will need your help once more."

I sighed. "Fine, but I will not let them know my identity. If they do find out, I will run. Okay?"

Phanes nodded and held out his hand with a smile. "Welcome to the hunt."

I shook his hand. "Now which way are the hunters?"

Phanes gained a look of mischievousness. "Your hunters are not yet recruited. That is a test that the other hunters wanted you to do to see if your fit to lead. You are to go find the hunters that you see fit as good enough for your first five and recruit them."

I was shocked. "But how am I to find five betrayed people to join the hunt?"

He grinned at me. "You're a hunter now. Your heart shall guide you to those that have been hurt."

He was about to leave when I remembered a question I had. "Wait, who was the girl your son loved? And why couldn't he be with her?"

Phanes raised an eyebrow at Perseus. "Here's a hint Percy. Who was my son staring at when he had the idea for the Hunters of Betrayal?"

I thought about it for a second when it hit me like a Hyperborean giant butt.

"It's true. My son is in love with Artemis, founder and leader of the Hunt, goddess of archery, hunting, and of course, maidens." And with that he flashed away, leaving me stunned.

End chapter

 **And there is an extra-long chapter for you.**

 **Now, I have a request for you all. I have thought of four OCs for the hunters. I need one more. If you could please send me your best OC form through pm and I will pick one. But remember. They have to be betrayed or hurt somehow.**

 **I need this done before I can continue. Please send OCs quick.**

 **Review also. Like I said, they're like gold to me.**

 **Thanks, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Recruits?

**Hey guys and gals, it has been a while. Sorry but this chapter took some time and even now it's a little rushed. But I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Btw, I had forgotten a character I thought of so I'm using one OC a fan sent me and one my friend sent me.**

 **And now reviews.**

 _ **norealaccount01242002**_

 _ **Wow a great twist and really amazing story line and though I like chaos stories (who doesn't there freaking awesome) the new primordial and the back story is great can Percy be like a long lost twin brother of the prince that the queen cast out a long time ago**_

 **I know, chaos fanfics are awesome. And I think I'll just make Percy and the rest of the Hunters adopted kids of Phanes in a way since they're all just a big family.**

 _ **candycrum**_

 _ **Omg that is so adorable forbidden love**_

 **I know, right?**

 _ **towerlyfangirl**_

 _ **Your story is really very very interesting! You're quite talented, and I hope this story gets popular, because you deserve it.**_

 **Thank you so much and as you can see in this chapter I picked your character.**

 _ **merlinike**_

 _ **So far the story seems good. 10/7  
But this stupid names the name of God a little nervous :))**_

 **Okay, I think I need to make sure you all understand. I didn't think up the name Phanes. He is in Greek mythology, just search up his name.**

 _ **GriffinWing**_

 _ **this is simply AMAZING! it's been a long time since i've come across an exciting and quality story. AWESOME JOB and UPDATE SOON! please? ;D**_

 **Lol, thanks so much! I'm glad I have readers like this. Here's the update.**

 _ **fillnow21**_

 _ **Good story so far and can you pair percy with The Fates or Nyx please if not artemis**_

 **Alright people, I've decided to open a poll. It's gonna be for Percy's pairing. It's gonna have Reyna, Thalia, Zoe, the fates(never thought of that but I can't say it wouldn't be…interesting I guess), or nyx. So now I put the decision in your hands. Go nuts.**

 **And now, the veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, long chapter.**

Chapter 4

 **Percy's POV**

Well, this is fun.

I've been searching for two days and I haven't found one person to recruit.

After I got over Artemis actually having a friend that was a guy, which still shocked me, I started walking through the forest until I found a town. I learned I was in Georgia, which made me hope there weren't any more sea gods running aquariums in the state. I was in a little town called Griffin. I had been searching the town for someone who had been betrayed or hurt, but the thing is everyone here was nice. It was the same kind of thing with the lady in Atlanta. I mean really, is it a statewide thing or something? If so, I want to live here if I ever get a time of peace.

So after two days I was going to move on when I felt something. It was a tug in my chest. Like something was pulling on my heart. I remembered what Phanes said.

" _Your heart shall guide you to those that have been hurt."_

I quickly start running in the direction of the tug. The closer I get the harder it pulls. I soon turn a corner to find myself in an alleyway. I walk down the alley looking everywhere. Behind boxes, in the dumpster, under the garbage. But the only living thing I found was a rat. I was about to look call out to Phanes that my heart is malfunctioning when I felt a knife at my throat.

"W-w-whoever you are, leave m-me alone." I heard a voice. It was female.

I try to turn around but she presses the knife harder against my skin.

I raise my hands in the air. "Ok, you have me. What do you want me to do?"

There was a pause. Then she spoke. "E-empty your pockets. N-now."

I take out the only thing I have on me: riptide.

"What's t-that? I know it's n-n-not just a pen. I c-can see through the m-mist." She states, trying to sound brave, but still stuttering.

"It's a sword" I answer her.

"P-put it on the ground." She orders.

I drop it on the ground. "What now?" I ask.

Before she can answer a screech cuts through the air. I look up to see something I would laugh about later as probably the dumbest ironic thing I have ever heard of.

There were gryphons in Griffin.

I feel the knife leave my throat as the girls 'eeps'. I grab riptide off the ground and uncap it. I then start slashing away, sending the monsters back to reform in their home. Soon the gryphon are reduced to a few retreating beasts. I turn to find the girl cowering in fear.

Now that I could get a good look at her she had black hair and wore a black t-shirt that was too big for her, shorts that had several holes in them, and had no shoes. She had scars and bruises on her arms and legs.

I slowly put riptide down. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "W-why?"

"You've been hurt, right? Betrayed? Right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, w-what of it?"

"I can help you. I know of a safe place."

"Oh where, Camp Half-blood? Like they'd accept me because of my mother."

I look at her in confusion. "Who is your mom?"

She glares at the ground. "Circe, the woman who abandoned me to the wonderful life I live." She says in bitter sarcasm.

I was shocked. _That_ woman had a kid? Who was good enough for her? I shake it off and look at her.

"Well it's not camp I'm talking about. It's a group called the Hunters of Betrayal." I explain about the hunters and how they recruit any who have been hurt by another.

"So do you want to join?"

She looked skeptical. "And why should I trust you?"

I think for a second. Then it hits me. "I swear on the Styx I'm telling the truth about this."

She seemed to think about it for a second, and then nodded.

I sighed then thought of something. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Kirsty Phillips. And you are?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Good to meet you."

I was about to suggest we start moving when I heard a familiar voice.

"Percy? How are you here?" I turn to see the ever so gloomy son of Hades standing behind me, shocked.

"Nico? Hey Death Breath, how's it going?" I say trying to avoid the subject.

He looks at me stunned. "Percy, you died, I felt it. And now you're standing here in front of me and you ask 'how's it going?'. Percy, how are you here?" He asks again curiously.

"Well-"

"Wait, who are you?"

Nico turns to Kirsty. "Who am I? Who are you?" He says annoyedly.

"I asked first." She states stubbornly.

Nico frowns. "Nico, son of Hades. Now will you tell me who you are?"

"Kirsty Phillips."

"Okay, now," He turns to me. "what are you doing here Percy?"

I was about to answer when he passed out and behind him was Phanes. "Well isn't this one nosey. Wouldn't want him getting back to camp with this information." He looks at Kirsty and smiles cheerily. "Hello, you must be a new hunter. Good to meet you. Bye." He then flashed out with Nico.

I then turn to her, with her eyes wide. "Who was that?" she asks.

"Phanes, primordial god of new life and procreation. And the other one was my cousin, Nico, son of Hades." I then pick up my sword and cap it. "Let's go. If those gryphons have more friends, we don't want to be near this place. I'll explain about why I'm supposed to be dead later." Our stomachs rumble. "Preferably after something to eat."

Linebreak

So after we found a place called 'Panda bear Grand buffet' I started telling her about my Jonathan, my betrayal, and Tartarus.

To put it simple, she was stunned. "You fought Tartarus? Alone? No help at all?" she questioned.

"Yep." I say, popping on the 'p'.

"And you're not proud of that?" She asked, still astonished.

I blushed. "Well I guess, but there have been plenty of heroes that were greater than me."

She looked bewildered at me. "None of them to my knowledge has ever fought a primordial without fear before."

I look down. "Well I didn't have much to lose after what all happened."

We sat there for a few moments in a dark silence until I decided to get some food. I go and grab a plate and look around at all the choices. I get some pizza, chicken, egg rolls, and a whole lot of other things to eat. I go sit back down and Kirsty leaves to grab something too. As soon as she's gone I hear Phanes talking in my head. "Percy, when you're done eating, I'll flash you to your next recruit's location."

I think-talk back to him. "What about Nico?"

"Don't worry, I put him in a nearby restaurant and made his mind think he was ordering food. And no, it wasn't the one you're in." He says, sensing me tense up.

I relax and feel him leave my mind as Kirsty returns. "We'll be going to get another recruit after we leave."

She looks curious. "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea." As I realize I forgot to ask.

We finish our food and head outside. "So how are we-" She is interrupted by a bright light and when it fades away we open our eyes to find ourselves in a…odd place.

"Percy, why are we in a cave?" Kirsty asks in confusion.

"Not quite sure but I think we are near the new recruit." As if in response my chest feels a tug. I was about to follow it when started pulling harder by itself. It only did that when it was getting closer so that meant the recruit was coming right at us. So I looked to the entrance of the cave and soon after a wolf, the size of two motorcycles, was standing at the entrance.

Kirsty and I were frozen, surprised by the appearance of the beast in front of us. It growled but turned and looked out of the entrance, expecting something it seemed.

Seconds later a wolf of a little over half the first's equal size leaped at him from below the entrance and attacked him. Others also attacked, coming from all directions outside.

Debating in my head, I finally decided to help him, considering he is the new recruit. I uncap my sword and run into fight. I start slicing away at the enemy wolves, careful to not hit the one being targeted.

Soon the large wolf had bitten through the last of the enemies necks. He turned to me and growled again. I capped my sword and put it away. "We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to talk, okay?" I say, hoping that he can understand me, or even speak.

He snarls and I'm starting to think putting my sword away was a bad idea. Just when I'm about to uncap it again he stops and backs away. He then starts to transform, standing on his hind legs, his nose shortening, his legs turning into arms, and his fur disappearing to reveal a large teenager around the age of seventeen with dark brown hair falling in front of his face and deep red eyes wearing only pants. There were scars all over the visible parts of his body.

He then spoke. "Why did you help me?"

"Well I am recruiting people-"

"For a werewolf pack? I'm not interested. I'm not a real monster like others. Thanks, but no thanks."

He started walking away but I caught his arm. He spun and smacked my hand away.

I put my hands up. "It's not a werewolves pack. It's a group for people who have been hurt. Who have been betrayed. You've been hurt, right?" I tell him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Uh, duh." He says, pointing at his body.

"But emotionally, right?"

He stares at me. "Maybe."

"Okay, well…what's your name?"

"Joel. Joel Carter." He answers.

"Well Joel if you give me a minute I'll tell you about the Hunters of Betrayal."

He looks at me, then at Kirsty, then back at me. He sighs then sits down. "Alright, I'll listen."

I smile. "Okay, so it all started…"

Linebreak

After I explained about the hunters, me, and Kirsty, he asked if he could have a minute to think about it. So Kirsty and I went outside, which happened to be on a cliffside. So we sat out there, talking about different things until Joel came out holding a drawstring bag and wearing a jacket made of animal skins. "So where we going?" He asked.

I stood up. "Well, I think that we'll know sooner or later." I tell him, waiting for a message from Phanes.

"What do you mea-"

"He means he's waiting for me." We all spin around to find Phanes sitting above the cave.

"Who are you?" Joel asks cautiously.

He grins. "Phanes, great to meet you. Bye." And he flashed us away.

Linebreak

We arrived in what seemed to be…an empty high school class room.

"Okay, this is a new one." I say surprisedly.

"What are we doing here?" Joel questions.

I look to him and almost laugh. Kirsty sees him and barely contains a giggle.

He sees us containing our laughing and gains a confused look. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Well I think Phanes gave you a makeover."

Joel's eyes widen and he goes to a nearby glass cabinet to see his reflection. "Oh my gods, what did he do to me?" Joel was wearing a bright pink shirt that had 'got milk?' written in white with jeans and sneakers. His hair was combed to the sides and looked like it was cut back a little.

I noticed a small note on his back and took it off him. "Phanes says 'I thought he could use a little updating on his clothing since the next recruit is in this school.'" I read the next part and pale. "p.s. don't think I forgot about you two.'" All of a sudden there was a flash and when it disappeared I glimpsed at the horror show I was wearing. I had on a bright green polo shirt and tan shorts and sneakers as well.

Kirsty eeped so we turned to her. She was wearing a bright yellow knee high dress with heels. Her hair was done up and she has makeup on. "Okay, I am sooo not the barbie doll type." She complained.

"Let's just finish this one up before we have to spend any longer in these clothes." I said annoyedly.

We exit the classroom just as the bell rings. We see all the students bustling around and try to figure out which one is the recruit. We kept searching but found nobody that looked hurt.

Finally the bell rung and we were soon left alone in the halls.

As soon as we were about to go into a classroom, I felt it. The tug.

We followed it to find a girl sitting by her locker, crying over a photo. She had straight, dark hair with cocoa black skin. She was wearing a red jacket over a blue shirt with jeans.

We walked over slowly. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

She looked up at us surprised but then started drying up her tears. "Yeah I'm fine, I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with another girl. It's nothing." She says in a British accent, getting up with tears still in her eyes but not falling. "Are you new here, I haven't seen you in school before?"

We looked at her. "Actually we're here because we have an offer for you."

She looks curious "What is it then?" she asks.

"First, what's your name?"

"Allison Maria Johansson. Now what's the offer?" She asks impatiently.

"Alright Allison, have you ever heard of the Greek gods…"

Linebreak

After explaining it to her, she just sat there, looking at me and the others like we were crazy.

"You're insane! There's no such thing as the Greek gods and you can forget about me joining your little cult. I'm outta here." She was getting up but I stopped her.

"Please, listen to us. We're not insane. Just let us prove-"

"Get outta my way before I knock you out you freak!" She shoved me away and began walking away but Joel stood in her way. Before she could yell at him he transformed into his beast form. When she saw him her eyes widened but before she could even scream she passed out and fell into my arms.

I look to Joel. "Smooth man, real smooth."

He changes back and shrugs. "Did you have a better idea?"

"No, but there had to be something smarter to do than that."

"Well it happened, now can we get moving. I really don't think you want to be found holding an unconscious girl and I don't want to be found with you holding her." He complained.

I blushed at what he was suggesting. "Good point. Let's get going."

We left the school and headed to a nearby park where we sat her on a bench and waited for her to wake. Meanwhile we sat on the ground around her and talked.

"So how were you two betrayed?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going into something too personal.

There was silence for a couple seconds until Kirsty spoke up. "Well as you know I'm the daughter of Circe, but she doesn't exactly want kids so she left me at a foster home. From there I bounced from foster parent to foster parent, getting bullied and beat wherever I went, growing up with nobody but the people that did it. Why one man even…never mind. Eventually I made it away from one home and lived on the streets for a while."

I knew she was hiding something but I knew better than to push. So I turned to Joel. "And you?" I questioned.

"Well it was similar to hers but unlike hers my foster parent never threw me back into the system. Nope, mine decided to keep me as a slave, a punching bag, and a way for him to get money every month for keeping me around since 'he was a single parent who needed support'." He said in bitter sarcasm.

"What about your parents? Didn't they care about you?"

He smiled. "Well I'm sure if my mom was still alive she would. But sadly she died during childbirth so I had only a father left. And when I was eight I learned in a dream my father was the first. I was confused then but two years later on my birthday I had my first transformation. I attacked my foster parent and killed him. Later, when I learned the truth of greeks and romans, I realized what the dream meant." He turned to me with a dead gaze. "My father was Lycaon, the _first_ werewolf. That's what the dream meant and that's why my form is even larger than most werewolves."

"Later, I met him. He said that he wanted me to be his second in command and that I would lead the pack if he ever fades. So I did what came as an impulse. I denied and attacked him, giving him a couple of scars like the ones I got from that accursed man. Since then I have lived in the forest, hunting for myself and fighting any werewolves who dared attack me for their _masters_ honor. One day Lupa came by with an invitation to her pack but I respectfully denied her request, seeing even there I would be looked at as a monster because of daddy dearest's reputation. So I did the cliché thing and became a 'lone wolf'." He said as he finished his story.

"Whoa."

We turned to see Allison had woken up.

"So the both of you really had to go through all that?" she asked.

"Assuming you believe us now, yes." Joel answers.

She looks at me. "And what about you? What's your betrayal story?"

I smiled and quickly told her the story of my betrayal and death.

She looks at us in sadness. "I can't believe you all have been through so much. And me…all I have is a broken heart. Why would you recruit me?"

I got up and sat next to her. "From what I know about betrayal, which is quite a bit, is that no matter the size of it, it is very serious. And all forms of it are terrible. Believe me, you count just as much as any other person." I encourage her.

She smiles. "Thanks. It's appreciated." She then sits there for a second and then nods. "Okay, I'll join."

I grin. "Great, now Phanes should be here soon to whisk us off again to the fourth recruit of today." I say cheerily. As I thought Phanes flashed in, scaring Allison half to Hades, smiling.

"Alright, who is ready to-"

"Hold it!" I interrupt him. He looks at me curiously. "What were you thinking putting us in these ridiculously bright and colorful clothes?"

He smirks mischievously. "What, I'm not allowed a sense of humor?" he says jokingly.

The three of us glare at him while Allison realizes the hilarity of the situation and laughs at us, which gets Phanes started. Eventually we are all laughing at the clothes.

When we finally stop I ask, "But seriously, can we get some normal clothes?"

He snaps his fingers and we are all in the same outfit: grey t-shirts, jeans, and combat boots. Even Allison got the new clothes. One common symbol on them was the 'B' with an arrow, a sword, and a spear threw it over the heart.

"Okay, this is better. So where are we going?" I wonder as I look at the symbol.

"To somewhere that you won't be staying for long. Bye. And sorry Percy." He flashed us away before I could ask what he meant.

When the light faded away I realized what he was talking about.

We were in the forests of Camp Half-blood.

I was about to freak but realized I needed to keep calm around the recruits. So I take a deep breath and feel a tug in my chest.

"Let's go." I say and start walking, not looking around. I hear them follow as we head towards another recruit.

We are walking for a little while when we heard the sound of fighting. We all speed up and we soon find one kid battling 4…scorpions.

' _Well I guess we never did kill them all when Daedalus was here.'_ I think to myself.

I quickly rush in and start slicing away, attacking the tails. Joel soon joins me while Kirsty seemed to be using the mist to confuse the monsters. Meanwhile Allison was frozen in fear since this was all still new to her.

After all of the scorpions were gone, we turned to the kid who was panting in exhaustion. "Thanks for the help. Now could I ask why you're here?" He questioned suspiciously. Now that we weren't fighting anything I could see how he looked and honestly he kind of reminded me of Death breath but this one looked like he was an assassin. He had jet black hair, black eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black cape, black leather armor and black leather trousers. He also held a pair of black swords.

"Well, I think we can help you. But first, what's your name and why are you in the forest alone?"

He looks at us for a moment then he says, "The names Vlad Anton. I'm out here because I don't really fit in at camp. It's mostly because of who my father is."

"And who is that?" I ask curiously.

"Erebus, Primordial of darkness."

He looked at us waiting for a reaction but the only one he got was Allison gasping. He looked at the rest of us in surprise. "You're not shocked or scared?"

"Honestly, after the past few days, I doubt anything could shock me anymore. The same could probably be said for these two's day today. The only reason you got her is because she's completely new to all of this." I say with a smirk. "Anyways, I have an offer for you."

Linebreak

"…and if you're up to it you can join the hunters and have a place to stay and people to be around that won't judge you. What do you say?" I ask him as I finish my story.

He looks up and gains a look of thought. He soon turns to me. "I have to consult with a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, come on, he's at our campsite." He puts away his swords and he starts to walk in the opposite direction. The others look to me for an answer of what to do. I shrug and follow him and the others do the same.

As it starts getting darker I'm wondering just how far this campsite of his is. As I'm about to ask we start seeing firelight in the distance. He speeds up and we do too. When we arrive we see an elaborate set up of shelter and different things. And running around everywhere, and occasionally swinging from a tree, was a little black monkey-like thing.

"Hey Shade, why don't you come down here and meet some people." Vlad calls out. The monkey guy hopped down from a tree and landed in front of us. He had pitch black skin and hair and was wearing a white shirt and overalls.

"Hello, my name is Shade, and I am the friend of mister Anton. And before you ask, I'm not a monkey, I'm an imp." He said in a voice of knowing.

I stared at him for a second and then turned to Vlad. "Well, I was wrong. You surprised us." I say to him. He grinned and turned to Shade.

"Shade, we have to talk. We may have found a home." Shade looks curious at the statement.

Vlad is about to explain when all at once everyone's stomachs rumble at the same time.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to have any food, would you?" I ask.

Everyone laughs at that and we sit down to eat some kind of stew Shade made.

Linebreak

After eating the food Vlad walked away with Shade to talk. We sat around the fire in silence until Kirsty spoke.

"So how many more of these do we have to do?" she questions.

"Well, if I am right, if Vlad accepts we have one more person to pick up. Then we go back to Phanes." I said.

Soon after, we saw the pair returning. "Alright, we'll join." Vlad says.

I was about to welcome him when we heard a voice . "That's great!"

We all spin to find Phanes leaning against a tree. "Now you all get some rest because tomorrow is the last day of recruitment. Bye."

He flashes away and after a minute we all go to bed. Turns out Shade knew how to make the special kind of tents the hunters of Artemis use so none of us were cramped inside them.

When we awoke we all found Phanes waiting outside. He waited patiently for us to get ready and once we were he flashed us away.

As the light faded we saw we were in a house. The living room to be specific. We heard arguing coming from down the hall and that also seemed to be where my heart was tugging.

We slowly peeked around the corner to see a guy with dirty blonde hair getting yelled at by a girl with auburn hair. The girl seemed familiar somehow but I couldn't place her. All of a sudden she said something I know hurt the guy a lot.

"You know what Dominic, if I had known you would try and control me and tell me who I can and can't be friends with, I wouldn't have had you as a friend! I wish we'd never met!" she said in her fury.

The words rang throughout the house. Nobody moved as we saw the girl's expression turn from anger to fear and shock. We couldn't see the guy's face but it was most likely one of deep hurt and pain.

The girl was about to speak again but the guy cut her off. "Okay Arty, if you want to be alone, then I'll leave you alone. Don't expect me to come back." The guy tuned in our direction as we moved out of sight. We heard him go by and not long after we heard the girl was crying. Then two men walked by the living room and went to her. We could hear them comforting her. I snuck a peek and when I did, I was shocked.

One of the men had left and the two were left on the floor. But what shocked me was the fact he looked a lot like me. He had black hair, green eyes, and the same swimmers body. But his eyes were cold and hungry.

Then I snap out of it and lean back into the room. "Okay, we need to follow that guy. He is the last recruit." They nod as we wait for the two in the hall to leave. As soon as they're gone we head outside and see we are in yet another forest. I find the guy sitting on a log with his head in his hands, silently crying.

We walk over as he looks at us. "Can I help you?" he asks.

"We came to offer you a place of your own." I tell him.

"And what do you mean by this?" The man named Dominic asked curiously.

"I mean a place for people who have been hurt or betrayed. I know you have been."

He smirks bitterly. "Am I really that transparent?" he sighs. "Maybe it's time for me to move on. Okay, I'll-" A scream interrupts him. It came from the house.

"Arty!" He yells as he runs into the house.

We follow him in and when we do we see he has beaten the guy that looks a bit like me to within an inch of life.

We watch from afar as the girl tries to run to her savior, but he jumps out of a window. We run outside to see him running into the forest. We just barely keep up and after a while he stops and continues his crying while leaning against a tree.

I walk over slowly. "Are you alright?"

He looks up and smiles. "Yes. And about that home. I'd love to join."

"Awesome! So that means Phanes will be here-"

"Right now."

We all turn to see Phanes standing there with a smile. "Well done, but now I have but one question." I get ready to answer whatever question he has, but he turns to the others instead. "How'd he do?"

I'm about to ask what he meant when Kirsty steps forward. "He showed great patience and searched thoroughly for me. He passed."

Then Joel stepped forward. "He had good judgment in a situation requiring quick thinking. He passed."

Allison moved forward. "He encouraged me to believe everyone is worth it, no matter how much more others had been hurt, including me. He passed."

Vlad stepped forward. "He kept a cool head under pressure and didn't freak over being back in his home. He passed."

Dominic was the last to step up. "And he knew better than to interfere than the events in the house, knowing that if he did it, then it would only make the situation worse. He passed."

Phanes then turned to me. "Congratulations Perseus, you have been accepted by your four strongest warriors and your co-lieutenant of the entire hunt. Welcome."

I stood there, shocked. "What do you mean accepted? I thought I was recruiting hunters."

"You were, but it was an illusion. I used the mist to make a dream world for you and the hunters. You went and saw them the day they were actually recruited and while that was happening they tested you, to see if you have what it takes to be a leader. And you passed." He says, smiling.

"Alright. So now what happens?" I question.

Phanes walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Now, we train." And he flashed us out of there.

End chapter

 **Oh man, I'm tired. Now I want to tell you all that in the future, probably after the story is over, I'll make a One-shot about each OC's past, them joining, and other things.**

 **Now remember to vote and review and just be awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5: Two years

**Hello again readers.**

 **Here's another chapter but first, reviews!**

 _ **candycrum**_

 _ **Omg that was kinda mean lol update soon**_

 **Yeah, the cliffhanger, but not as bad as Riordan's in Mark of Athena. That was terrible to do to us.**

 _ **Flashduel**_

 _ **Hestia!**_

 **Okay, one, I have something planned for Hestia, and two, entries for pairings ended last chapter. Did I forget to mention that. Also, this chapter should answer about who Calypso is with in this story, considering the pm you sent me.**

 _ **Brsrkfury**_

 _ **Personally I think that Percy and Annabeth should still be together. It's not like she cheated on him like in other stories she was being used and controlled. They should get back to each other after he forgives her.**_

 **Honestly, I have to agree with you. But…I really don't want this to be a Percabeth story. I don't have anything against Percabeth but I've always liked stories that went off the beaten path of things. After I finish this story I MAY try my hand at a Percabeth story but I don't think I can write them very good. I also may play with the first chapter a little so it's a bit more confirmed that she and Percy are through. Sorry, but that's the way I want it to be. Don't hate me.**

 _ **towerlyfangirl**_

 _ **Thank you for using my OC! This was really cool chapter and I enjoyed reading it! Keep writing!  
towerlyfangirl**_

 **Your welcome and thank you for reading and submitting your character. I hope you like who I set her up with.**

 _ **.Girl**_

 _ **Great story! Very original.  
Quick question: Will the people who are apart of the hunters be the people we just meet? Or will there be more?  
Anyways I'll be waiting until your next update. Bye. O**_

 **Thank you and may I say I love your story Titan of Life. As you will see in this chapter, there are a lot more than you've met already. But you'll only be meeting a few here and there.**

 _ **KeyboardKoala**_

 _ **Amazing story, glad that you included my character :p**_

 **Thanks man, and also thank you for the character. I needed another. And for those interested, on google images if you search 'Kirito' on Google images you can see a picture of his character.**

 **Also, I am limiting my updates to every Sunday. So look out on Sundays for a new chapter.**

 **Also, please, please, PLEASE vote for Percy's girlfriend on the poll. I really need a deciding vote and until I do I can't do the next chapter. So please vote.**

Chapter 5

 _Two years later..._

 **Percy's POV**

It has been two years since it all happened. From the arrival of Jonathan, to the betrayal, and finally me joining the hunters.

When I met the rest of the hunters they welcomed me with open arms. Apparently I was being watched when I was on the little quest and they saw each situation. It seemed a little creepy but I understood.

I soon learned I would have to hunt with the others. I warned them I couldn't use a bow but they had a solution to my problem. They gave me a crossbow to use. It didn't take me long to learn how to use it and to be able to hit a bull's-eye. I was also equipped with the regular gear of a lieutenant hunter. I got an armor padded jacket and pants that were navy blue for me. They told me that if needed there was a hood inside the jacket I could pull out and it would hide my face from others that didn't know it was me. I also got a pair of hunting knives for certain emergencies.

After that though, I was pulled aside by Phanes and Dominic. And something amazing happened.

 _Flashback_

I was pulled inside a tent, slightly larger than the others. It had pictures of Phanes and Dominic all over it so I guessed it was one of theirs. It also had a couple pelts from animals and monsters. I think I saw a Nemean lion pelt.

Phanes turned to me with a smile. "Well it looks like the hunters have taken a shine to you. But now it is time for you to receive my blessing. Now a fair warning, like all of my lieutenants, you will be receiving my full blessing. Anyone who receives this will feel a minor amount of pain but when it fades, you shall be quite strong. Do you still wish to be one of my lieutenants?" He asks.

"I do" I tell him.

"Alright, repeat after me:

 _I have been hurt by those who call me friend_

 _I turn my back to them, even if bonds be amend_

 _And be a hunter, until I meet my end_

I repeat the lines and Phanes accepts the pledge. As soon as he does I feel strength enter my body and I feel like I could fight Tartarus again and live. But I am confused by one thing.

"There wasn't any pain." I say curious as to why they told me there would be pain.

"That's because it's only half the blessing. It gives you the basic strength boost and you have dads and his hunter's basic power of invisibility." Dominic informs me.

"To receive my full blessing, I have to adopt you. Are you alright with that Perseus?" Phanes asks carefully.

I think about it for a second. Before nodding slowly. He smiles and places a hand on my shoulder. Immediately after I double over in pain. My back was practically burning in agony but after a few seconds it stopped. I get back up and looked at them. "You call that minor?!" I yell in exasperation.

"To be fair I looked through your memories of pain to compare it to how much physical pain you've felt. I probably shouldn't have compared it to holding the sky or bathing in the Styx." Phanes says as he looks at him in embarrassment.

I remember those and then realize that the pain was minor compared to that. "Okay, but why was it in my back?" I ask curiously.

"Because all lieutenants gain certain 'appendages' when they're adopted. Just look behind you." Dominic says amusedly.

I look back and I am surprised to see a pair of pitch black wings. My jaw drops in amazement.

"I think he likes them dad." Dominic jokes in the silence.

I tear my gaze away and look at him. "Wait, dad?"

He rolls his eyes with an amused smile on his face. "Duh, I'm a lieutenant." All of a sudden a pair of blonde and brunette wings grow out of his back. "But I'm also his actual son. The wings are the same color as our hair and the clothes are magic so they open up for them." He explains.

I look at him for a second. "Are you the guy from the story?" I ask bluntly.

His expression grows dark for a second but his smile returns, just not as bright. "Yeah, I'm the guy that started the Hunters of Betrayal. They have grown far larger than I expected. And in the future we will be going to war against Tartarus. It will be tougher than any other battle any of us have faced in all of our years. I hope you will be a good leader to the hunters." He says with his expression turning serious.

I nodded. "I'll do my best."

He grins. "Good, now I think it's time you meet the other Lieutenants. I think you might recognize a couple of them." He says, grabbing my shoulder and walking me out.

"Dominic be sure that they aren't too rough on him. I just got him." Phanes says amusedly, which worries me. Dominic just waves him off as we leave the tent. He leads me into the forest that surrounds us and we walk for a while before we reach a clearing where I hear fighting.

When we reach the clearing I see a guy in a sky blue jacket and pants dodging and ducking arrows that a girl in the same clothing but it was silver. Meanwhile one other in reddish orange was on his butt laughing. They all had hoods up so I couldn't see what they look like. I could hear the guy yelling. "Stop, I wasn't flirting, I was just trying to talk to you." The blue guy shouts to his attacker in panic.

The girl stops and snorts. "Idiotic male, I knew. I just needed target practice. Now for the other." She says mischievously. The orange guy stops laughing and jumps up to run away.

"Wow, that's harsh." I say out loud.

Apparently they all heard me as they turn to me. I pale as I realize the girl will start shooting at me now. But that thought fades as I hear all three of them say 'Percy' and rush at me.

The guys tackle me while the girl just stands there waiting, shaking her head.

After I am able to get up I look at them in confusion. "I'm sorry but who are you all?" I ask.

They all look at me for a second before sky blue face palms. "We forgot to take our hoods off."

The two seem to realize their mistake as well. They all take off their hoods and I'm stunned at the sight before me.

I am staring at Luke Castellan, Leo Valdez, and Zoe Nightshade.

"'Sup Percy, how's it hanging?" Leo asks grinning.

It was my turn to face palm. "Well, now I know how Nico felt when I asked him that." I say to him as they all laugh.

"Percy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at camp?" Luke questions.

After he says that I lower my head in sadness.

"Perseus, what happened?" Zoe asked seriously.

"They kicked me out. All of them."

They were shocked. "But why the Hades would they do that?" Leo asked.

So I then explained about my brother and how they were all influenced. After that I told them of my fight with Tartarus, which amazed them, my death, and my little quest to join the hunt.

Zoe then turned to Dominic and slapped him across the head, to which he yelped and rubbed the spot she hit. "Why didn't you tell us of this?" She demanded crossly.

He shrugged. "It all happened to fast for me to tell anyone. My father just approached me about him a few days ago and we wanted to test him so he put us all in a dream state." He stated sheepishly.

Zoe rolled her eyes and turned to me with softer eyes. "So Perseus, are you alright?" She asked cautiously.

I put on a fake smile. "Yeah, but you guys got to tell me what happened. How'd you all end up here?"

Leo grins. "Well the physicians cure worked and I woke up on Festus. Phanes caught Calypso and me as we were leaving her island and invited me to his hunt. I asked him how he even knew about me and he said I wasn't able to come back without going through his realm. So after thinking about it for a while I decided to join and Calypso stays with me in the hunt as a healer."

I then turned to Luke. "Well after the war he came to me and offered the chance to redeem myself. I accepted of course.

"And I was approached after I was placed in the stars. Honestly I was surprised to see a whole group of hunters walking the earth that lady Artemis and her hunters didn't know about. I was even more surprised to see Dominic here." She explained.

I raise an eyebrow. "You knew Dominic?"

"Yes, I was with the hunters when he was around Artemis a long time ago." She said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how mad she was when she learned I was still alive. I had to dodge arrows for the longest time." He grumbled. Zoe glared at him.

"Well you left Lady Artemis and it hurt her badly."

"And I had my reasons!" He yells at her. He storms away.

"Uh, Zoe, maybe you should take it easy on him." I say timidly.

She sighs. "Perhaps..."

 _Flashback ends_

From there on I was trained further and further to use my new crossbow and to be stealthy. We were also given a nickname in case we were found by anyone from our past lives. Mine was Omega. At first I had trouble flying but eventually I was racing Luke and Leo around the hunter camps whenever we met up after missions.

I learned there was a city for retired veterans of the hunters up in more distant parts of Alaska. I was amazed when I learned that the actual number of hunters was two hundred, not counting the city.

I often went on long missions with my group. They accepted me pretty easily, saying that they heard stories from Zoe and the others. In the time I spent with them in the past two years I could tell the four strongest warriors, which I decided to refer to as generals, had feelings for each other. Allison seemed to blush any time Vlad came by and he would blush when he saw this. For a while I could see Joel and Kirsty exchange glances before they started dating. Eventually they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then one day we had a mission with…complications.

 _Flashback_

We sat in an encircling treeline, watching an encampment of monsters ranging from laistrygonians and hellhounds to drakons and hydras. My group of forty hunters surrounded them on the west side while Dominic's surrounded them on the east side. I was waiting for the signal to charge. Dominic didn't say what it would be but he said I would know. Suddenly, that's when it happened. He came down from the air above, dive-bombing a group of hellhounds in broad daylight. I heard some yelps from the dogs of death. After a second of stunned silence I give the command. "Charge!"

The troops run in, feet thundering against the ground, and start slaying the surprised monsters while I fly over to Dominic. He's like a hurricane, spinning and slashing away, knocking back monsters attacking from behind with his wings. I join him calling up a storm and begin hacking away at the monsters around us. Pretty soon though the monsters get over their shock and begin fighting back but it's too late. Soon they are diminished to only a few minor monsters here and there that the troops are chasing down.

I approach Dominic, who is cleaning his spear. "You call that a signal?!" I say dumbfounded.

He grins. "Better than anything you could come up with." He says cheekily.

I just look at him for a second, flabbergasted. "You dare insult my signaling skills?"

Before he can respond, Joel comes up to me. "Percy, all the monsters have been destroyed. Should we set up camp here?" he asks. I nod to him and the groups are soon bustling to set up the tents. I send Joel and a few others out afterward to hunt for lunch. Little did I know the trouble that would chase him back.

 **Joel's POV(still flashback)**

I lead the other seven hunters out to search for deer. I pick up on the scent of a group of them and see the amount of tracks leading in a direction and we quickly follow them. After about ten minutes of walking we come up on a small lake. A large herd of deer are gathered around it. I am about to give the signal to attack when a dozen arrows sprout from several of the deer and the rest start running away. I am wondering who shot the arrows since they didn't come from my troops direction. That's when I notice something about the arrows.

They're silver.

That is when the Hunters of Artemis walk out from the opposite treeline, Artemis in the lead. "Very good girls. Let's get these back to camp." She announces. But then she stops and turns towards the trees we're hiding in. "Hunters, we are being watched." The hunters get in a fighting stance, ready to shoot.

"Come out, or we'll shoot!" a black haired huntress with a circlet yells.

I order the troops back to the camp to get help. They try to protest but I growl at them and they quickly start getting back to the camp. They knew better than to disobey a direct order.

"You have three seconds! One!" Artemis shouts.

I change form and get ready to charge.

"Two!"

 _Wait, I won't be allowed to kill them. Fuck._

"Thr-"

I charge out of the woods, howling deeply. They start shooting but I dodge every arrow they have. They seem stunned but keep firing. Eventually I get close enough to where they put their bows away and grab their knives to take me head on. A young huntress is the first to confront me but she was shaking so much, I could tell she was still new to this so I simply run past her to the next one and begin fighting. I keep knocking them away, doing my best not to kill or infect them while dodging their blows and cuts. But soon I start getting tired and they start getting little marks on me with their blades.

 _Great, more scars._ I think sarcastically.

But all at once the hunters stop and I see why. Artemis is standing directly in front of me with an arrow pointed at my head. Everyone knew I wouldn't be able to dodge this one.

"Who are you and why were you watching the hunt?" She questions me.

I change back and stand with my hands above my head. "My nickname is Rage and I wasn't watching you I was hunting the deer you killed."

One huntress sneers at me. "He's probably lying. He was most likely being like every other male and watching us like the pervert he is." Many of the girls nodded in agreement, glaring at me.

I sneer back at her. "Don't flatter yourself. I have a girlfriend and immature little girls aren't my type." I say back to her. She gets red in anger and is about to shout back when I speak up again. ( _I know, bad idea considering what I've already said, but I had to stall for time._ ) "Look, I'll prove it. I swear on the Styx I wasn't peeking at you and that you did steal my kill on those dear." The thunder rumbled and the girls are shocked for a second. "Can I go now?" I ask boredly.

Artemis glares at me. "No, you still insulted my hunt and you're a monster so you must be killed." Before I can speak again she releases the arrow and my time is up. I think about Kirsty and realize she is going to kill me when I get out of Tartarus.

But before the arrow can hit a second arrow splits it in half on the shaft.

"Well that was a good show. Rage, that was some good fighting. But you might want to work on that witty banter. It obviously didn't hold up long." Everyone, looks to the trees in the direction I came from to see Omega and the other three generals. I guess Alpha(Dominic) didn't want to come thinking Artemis would recognize him.

"Who are you?" Artemis demands.

"Omega and I prefer my general to not have an arrow in his head." He says.

Before she can speak back I yell at them. "Where were you all? I know you could've gotten here sooner than that."

"We did, we just wanted to enjoy the show you put on. Now I believe we'll be going." He states amused. He puts his crossbow away and turns to leave. I start following him until we are all stopped.

"Hold it!" Artemis yells. Omega and the generals turn back to find arrows pointed at them and I see a couple pointed at me. "What makes you think you can just leave? You will tell us who you are, now."

He looks at them for a second. "No. But I do have something to tell you." He grins as everyone leans into hear what he says. "Beam us up Scotty!" he yells cheerily.

This confuses the hunters for a second, but a couple realize what he means and are about to say something when we're all flashed out.

 _Linebreak_

 **Percy's POV**

As we arrive back with Phanes and the rest of the hunters, he calls us to his tent. When we get there we find the other lieutenants there with their generals.

Kirsty runs over to Joel. "Are you okay?" She asks as she uses a rag to clean his wounds.

He smiles. "Yeah Kirst, just peachy. But those girls are rather rude. They tried to kill me." He says jokingly. She smacks him across the head as the rest of us laugh.

"Yeah, they'll do that. That's what Zoe did he first time she met me. And the second time, when I was recruited." Luke states.

Zoe narrows her eyes. "You want to go for round three?" she says as she reaches for her bow. He pales and hides behind me. Everyone laughs harder at that.

After we all sober up from our laughter I turn to Phanes and ask the serious question all of the lieutenants and a majority of the hunters are wondering. "How long?"

He smiles sadly. "Three months. Then we go help the gods and their children. Until then, we continue to train."

We all nod to him and leave him.

 _Linebreak_

And that leads up to now.

It's been three months since that moment. Phanes has called me to his tent. When I arrive I see him sitting by a fire inside. He looks up at me and says two words that have me wishing he was wrong or he was lying.

"It's time."

End chapter

 **Read, review, vote, PLEASE!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Heheh…cliffhanger.**


	6. Chapter 6: Late

**Hello people. *yawn* Sorry, that this is out so late. I have a good reason though. My mom had me helping outside with placing blocks down in the backyard and I had to get dirt from this stray patch in the yard and wheel barrow it over to level the ground, grabbing blocks and everything else to do it. By the end of it I was dead tired and when I sat on my bed to begin typing, I just crashed. When I woke up it was ten and I started speed typing to get this out.**

 **And also Thalia won the poll so this will be a Perlia fanfic.**

 **Anyways, I at least got this out before daylight. Now reviews.**

 _ **HispanicThug**_

 _ **Zoe**_

 **She lost the poll by a single vote to Thalia. Sorry.**

 _ **candycrum**_

 _ **Love it update soon.**_

 **Thank you, sorry for the late update.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Percabeth because she didn't mean to betrayed it was Tartarus mind control**_

 **I addressed this in the last chapter. Sorry, but Percabeth isn't happening in this story.**

 _ **shadowhestia**_

 _ **This story is so cool! I can't wait for the next chapter.**_

 **Thank you and here is the lateness of my update.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Awesome story**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **.Girl**_

 _ **Great chapter! I really shouldn't be on my phone at school but oh well. Just one question. What's the pairing?  
Update soon. Bye.**_

 **Thank you and being on your phone at school is totally understandable if you're doing it at an unimportant time when you are free. And as for the pairing Thalia won.**

 _ **TheAvengingGreek**_

 _ **I will admit, I'm not really liking the whole OC x Artemis thing. I'm a die hard Pertemis fan so it's hard to see Artemis potentially with someone else.**_

 _ **it won't stop me from reading the story I just don't want to accept it**_

 **That is totally understandable. I am also a big Pertemis fan but I decided to go off the beaten path with this. Glad you are enjoying the story.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **If you need any Ocs here is one: A daughter of Apollo who is better with a sword than a bow, and was left to die in a monsters lair because her "friends" decided she wasn't worth saving. Name: Ray. Appearance: Dark chocolate colored hair, green eyes, tan. Weapon of choice: an Imperial Gold blade, collapsable into a mp3, can be activated by a small button with sword pic on it**_

 **Thank you and I might use her later as a side character.**

 _ **nico**_

 _ **maybe you could give Annabeth a boyfriend.**_

 _ **after all is not her fault that she was possesed, is not really her fault that she have betrayed Percy.**_

 _ **And Percy will have another couple, I think Annabeth will suffer just to see him, maybe it is best that in those two years, Annabeth meet someone special and start a relationship with him.**_

 _ **a greeting**_

 **Yes, I will be trying to find a pairing for her. Perhaps Luke? Idk, you all review about it.**

 _ **hinthere**_

 _ **Hey coo, story one problem I see though they were so afraid of kronor they didn't even say his name, so why would it be different with tartarus?**_

 **I actually don't have a good reason other than I didn't think of it. So touché on that note.**

 _ **Monkey Dragon**_

 _ **Great chapter! Also, "Beam us up Scotty!"? Really?**_

 **LOL, I couldn't resist. Besides, Leo wasn't there so somebody had to say something cheesy.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **This is really good, but WHYYY the cliffhanger! It hurts!**_

 **Sorry, I know the feeling. I'm enduring it with a book series at the moment.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **This is the best Chaos-style story I have ever read. Congratulations on making a grand plot, good characters, and doing this all without being cliché.**_

 **Thank you. I like that you think so much of my story.**

 _ **Arcredemption**_

 _ **I really like this story it's unique and very good I can't wait for the next update. Also don't start turning into an evil cliffhanger**_

 **Thank you and I will try to not turn into that kind of guy who enjoys putting cliffhangers in their stories. Even though it is a bit fun…heheh.**

 **And that's all the reviews. Quite a bit this time. Anywho, on with the story.**

Chapter 6

 **Nobody's POV**

The demigods of Camp Half-Blood and the Hunters of Artemis were standing on the hill, staring out at the army advancing to them. The army consisted of almost any monster you could think of and then others never seen before by the campers. Their numbers were almost a thousand.

The gods stood away from the campers looking out to the army as well. Athena then looked to Zeus. "The enemy is too vast in numbers and strength. We may be able to hold them off for a while but eventually they will overwhelm us. The demigods will die." She said grimly.

Zeus kept looking for a second then turned to her. "We will not tell them. They can't die knowing there's nothing to do to save them. Obviously we've been abandoned by whatever force visited us on Olympus. Sadly we can't fight with our children in this battle. Aside from Artemis, they will fight alone." He told her. Despite popular belief he did care about is children and worried for Thalia and Jason.

Then one monster stepped forward. It was Echidna, mother of all monsters. "Demigods and Olympians, surrender! My father will rise and he will destroy you all! Give up and you might not get such a painful death!" She boasted.

Jason Grace stepped out of the crowd of half-bloods. "Never! We won't surrender to the likes of you! We will win this battle!" He shouted as the campers and hunters roared in agreement. This angered Echidna as she ordered the monsters to march forward. The demigods readied themselves for the incoming attack.

Then something odd happened. The front line of monsters began turning to dust, dying from no visible cause. This surprised everyone as the monsters stopped marching for a second but the monsters kept dying as whatever was killing them was advancing on them. Then the air in front of the monster army began to shimmer as one by one warriors began appearing, showing them to be the cause of the deaths in the enemy. All in all there were about thirty-five warriors at the front. Then the air shimmered again and behind them were five warriors. They stood there for a second before four of them charged forward and began fighting.

One changed into a giant wolf Artemis and her hunters recognized. It was biting and clawing away at monsters.

Another pulled out a pair of black swords and was tearing away at the front line.

A third began chanting magic incantations, causing many of the monsters to become paralyzed and she'd swipe away at them with a short sword of celestial bronze.

Meanwhile the fourth pulled out a bow and stood back with a few others and fired, taking out monsters farther back in the army.

The Olympians and the demigods stood there, stunned at what was happening. Then the last warrior in navy blue clothes, that had yet to move, turned around and walked to the stunned beings behind him. When he was close enough he began speaking. "Olympians, it is good to meet you. It looks like me and my warriors have arrived just in time. If you could give the order to your children to attack it would be appreciated." After the man said that he grew pitch black wings and took off towards the battle, pulling out a sword of celestial bronze in his right hand and a crossbow in the other as he began firing at and dive bombing enemies.

Zeus seemed to snap out of it at this and realized he looked foolish at the moment. He turned to the campers. "Demigods, charge!"

This snapped everyone out of their stupor and the children of the gods rushed forward, attacking enemy lines. By this time about two hundred monsters were already down and the monsters got over their surprise to protect themselves and try to fight back but when the camp and hunters began attacking they were being killed before they could do much damage. Eventually the warrior that was flying above seemed to get tired of flying and landed, but kept firing his crossbow at enemies as he also hacked away with his sword. Now that there were about a hundred attacking the monsters they were diminishing fast, losing ground. Eventually the enemy was reduced to two hundred or less and began retreating. They got away as the demigods pulled back.

The new warriors stood back and waited for their next command. Omega walked forward and stopped about ten feet away from the camp. Zeus and the other gods walked forward and stopped in front of the warrior.

"So you showed up to the battle. Now will you tell us who you are, or are you still not allowed?" Zeus questioned, a bit anxious to learn the immortal's identity.

The warrior cocked his head in confusion before seeming to come to a conclusion. "You must be mistaking me for my patron. He sent us ahead and said he would be here momentarily as he sent my other colleagues to destroy a few monster camps that were heading here. I am simply the lieutenant of one group." He explained. This is when Artemis decided to step in.

"You are the one my hunt and I ran into and that male behind you is the one that disrespected my hunters." She said rather angrily. The man bowed to her, surprising most of them.

"I apologize Lady Artemis, but in my general's defense you threatened to shoot him and he had no guarantee you would let him and my hunters go if they simply walked out. We also couldn't take a chance of you finding our camp if they ran. Also I believe your hunter insulted mine first and he responded in kind." He said monotonously.

She looked at him in bewilderment for a sec then her emotions were conflicting between anger and guilt. Anger because the male was saying her hunter was in wrong here and guilt because she knows he's right. Then her emotions settled on one emotion. Confusion.

"Your hunters? Exactly what do you mean?" She asked.

Before Omega could answer another voice did. "He means all of my warriors are hunters and their name is the Hunters of Betrayal." They turned to see a man in a white t-shirt and jeans with combat boots. He had blonde hair and a pair of wings with the same color. He had citrine-gold eyes and was smiling while leaning against Thalia's pine tree while petting Peleus.

In short, everyone was surprised to see him. But the first to recover was Zeus who was furious. "You! I thought I got rid of you a millennia ago. I absorbed your power." Zeus exclaimed furious.

Phanes rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I wasn't ready to visit grandma Khaos in the void yet so I simply made a decoy with an amount of my power in it and you absorbed that. Now let's end this conversation before it gets into uncomfortable territory." Phanes says, glancing at Artemis. Zeus noticed this and grudgingly nodded. "Anyways, as I said, these are the Hunters of Betrayal. They were founded long ago by my son and me."

Artemis tensed at this and focused on Phanes. She hoped he meant who she thought.

"We have traveled the earth for this past millennia and defended Olympus at certain points in history when you were unaware of threats or nearly overwhelmed. But today we have stepped out of the shadows because now Tartarus is rising and we must unite against him." Phanes said in a serious tone of voice.

Athena spoke up. "Your lieutenant said this was only group of your hunters. How many do you have exactly?" she questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He looked to her. "Five groups, now I suggest we wait for my other four lieutenants to get here for us to continue talking." He suggests. The Olympians nod to this.

Then Jason walks over with Thalia. "Father, what should we do now?" Jason asked. Omega tensed and walked back to his group of hunters.

"Tell the campers and hunters to go down to the camp and continue activities for now." Zeus ordered.

Jason nodded and walked off but Thalia stayed to talk to Artemis. "Milady wasn't that the guy named Omega who saved that werewolf?" said Thalia in disgust.

"Yes, but he is also here to help. No more questions until later. I will explain what I can." Artemis told her lieutenant, still wondering about the certain son Phanes spoke of.

Phanes then turned to Zeus. "I must go speak to my hunters. Then, tonight I will bring the rest of them here. Until then I will have the ones here set up camp." Zeus agreed and Phanes walked off.

 **Phanes' POV**

As I approached my hunters they came to see what I had to say. "Warriors, it's time to set up camp. Start putting up tents in the forest and set the usual defenses." They all nodded and ran off except Omega.

"What should I do?" Omega asked.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "You get used to being back. I know it isn't easy."

He frowns. "Yeah, I mean I know they were being influenced, but that experience still hurt. Seeing the hatred I their eyes…" He trailed off in depression.

"I know. Now go rest for a while. This is going to be quite the long war and you'll have to get used to being here." I tell him. He nods and walks off. I walk to my tent as it is already set up and I wait for nightfall to come.

Linebreak

 **Wildfire/Leo's POV**

Ugh, this is boring.

The other Lieutenants and I are sitting outside this big warehouse waiting for a confirmation that there are monsters inside from a hunter. I started playing with tools and pieces from my tool belt(Yeah, it still survived the blast from me blowing up. Weird, but cool.) and I was making something that looked kind of odd. I wasn't sure what it was yet but before I could inspect it we got the signal.

I stuffed my newest invention in my tool belt and pulled two hammers out and lit them up with fire. Fallen/Luke pulled out his sword, Star/Zoe grabbed her bow, and Alpha/Dominic grabbed his spear.

We then went invisible and snuck forward with all of our troops. When we reached the door Dominic went visible for a second and gestured for me to bust it down. So I reared back and swung my hammers at the door. You know working in a forge a lot in your free time is really good exercise because that door flung open, breaking off a hinge. The troops charged into the opening and soon after I heard the sound of monsters dying.

The lieutenants and I followed in and started attacking with our hunters. I started beating away at dracaena while the others did their thing. I soon ran out of snake ladies to bash and went after some laistrygonians who were looking around for their cannonballs while a few had the sense to just attack. Within minutes they were down. Then there was a tremendous roar. I turned to see a drakon wading through the ranks of monsters, uncaring of the monsters it stepped on. Star went after it, aiming for the eyes and the creature was soon blinded. I went up to it waited for it to roar again. When it did I blasted flames down its throat. It writhed in pain and its shell was left behind. By now the monsters had dissipated to no more than a few stragglers.

I gave my generals a few commands and then sat with the other lieutenants. "Please tell me that's the last camp of monsters we have to get rid of." I complain tiredly.

Star rolls her eyes. "Yes, that is it. Don't worry, you won't have to work anymore today, lazy male." She tells me. Fallen and Alpha chuckle at this.

"Good, because anymore of this and I may break a nail." I say looking at my hand in a dramatic manner. The guys full out laugh at this while Star is about to say something but stops and smirks. Suddenly I feel a smack on the back of my head. I turn to see some familiar almond eyes and caramel-color hair.

I pout. "What was that for Sunshine?"

She looks at me amusedly. "For being an idiot." She came over and kissed my cheek. "And that's for being you." I grinned and pulled her down next to me, wrapping my arm around her.

Then Fallen decided to pipe up. "What's the difference?" This made everyone laugh, causing me to shoot a small stream of fire at Fallen's feet. He eeped and jumped away making them laugh harder.

Soon after the hunters were finished gathering what materials could be salvaged from the attack. We went outside as it was about nine o'clock now. We were waiting for Phanes to pick us up and take us to the camp. Eventually he flashed in front of us.

"Are you all ready?" he asks seriously.

I turn to the others and we all look back to him and nod. He then raises his hand and snaps his fingers as we are flashed out to the place a lot of the hunters used to call home. Camp Half-Blood.

End chapter.

 **And done. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it's late. I'll be sure to make my usual long chapter next weekend.**

 **So read, review, and all that good stuff.**

 **Good night from the south.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Lieutenants

**I know, I'm late again. I think I should just face the facts and admit I can't do this on a schedule. So when I can I will try to update at least once a week.**

 **Now for reviews.**

 _ **shadowhestia**_

 _ **I would like to apologize to all of the Percoë fans and the author of the story because I forgot to vote for Zoë. Also, you are killing me with the cliff hangers dude, this is one of the coolest stories I've read in a while.**_

 **Nah, don't worry about it. Besides Perlia, to me, isn't done that much to my knowledge. So I figure I can try my hand at it. And you never know, I could make another fanfic that is a Percoe. And don't worry, this chapter won't end in a cliffhanger. I think. Also, thank you for the compliment about my story.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Percyxthalia? Whooooooo!' Finally!**_

 **LOL, good to see someone excited for Perlia.**

 _ **KingKhaos**_

 _ **Good story like the idea and it's not the normal cliché Chaos Fanfiction that most of us like this is better than half of them and just as good as the other half. Keep it up**_

 **Wow, thank you. I never thought anyone would like my writing this much.**

 _ **ArcRedemption**_

 _ **Kinda upset about it being short but all and all good chapter also I like the idea of Leo dual wielding flaming hammers it kinda reminds me of the titans from the new destiny trailer and I was wandering will we see a love spark between Artemis and to other guy(his name escapes me at the moment)**_

 **Yeah, sorry about that. I was super tired and it was late. Don't worry, the chapters will be getting longer again. And yeah Leo+hammers+fire=Awesomeness. Yes, but no love right away of course. I mean millennia, leaving her alone, and he just shows back up. Ha, no, his ass is fucked until she cools down.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Another cliffhanger! How could you do this to us!**_

 **Sorry, I was tired and I needed to cut the chapter off somewhere.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 7

 **Thalia's POV**

Two years.

Two years since it happened. Since Tartarus began rising, since Lady Artemis came into the hunter's camp looking grim, since Percy…I still can't believe it.

I was now sitting alone on my bunk in Artemis cabin, looking at a picture of Percy, Annabeth, and me from a time the hunters and I visited camp. We were goofing around by the lake when Kelp Head sprayed us with water. This started a full on war in the lake which ended with Percy going overboard with a tidal wave and pissing off the naiads.

I smiled at the memory. I heard the cabin door open and I turned to see Artemis standing there. I set the picture down and stood to face her. "Hello milady. What can I do for you?" I ask her.

"Thalia, we must go to Olympus. We are meeting the four other lieutenants of the group you saw earlier. You, along with the other demigods, shall learn their identities and their patron's identity." She explained. I nodded and walked out of the cabin with her to gather the hunters. Once they were all gathered Lady Artemis flashed us all to Mount Olympus.

 **Jason's POV**

I can't believe it.

Two years exactly after it all happened and I still can't believe we did that to Percy. We hurt him badly and because of that we caused his death.

I am sitting with Piper in the Big House. She was stuffing her face into my chest, crying like a lot of us did on this day for the past two years. Even though it wasn't actually our fault, it scarred us. I'm guessing that was an added bonus Tartarus got out of doing what he did. Crippling us with the memory of our actions.

That's when Chiron walked in and noticed us. He cleared his throat to get Piper's attention. She sat up, drying her eyes. I look at Chiron. "What is it Chiron?" I question him.

"We have been called to Olympus. We are going to learn the identities of the ones from earlier and also plan our actions in the future of this war. Gather the cabin counselors, Hermes will be here soon to get us." He told us. We nodded in confirmation and ran off to get them all. Once we had them gathered Hermes showed up and flashed us to Olympus.

 **Reyna's POV**

Well, it's finally begun.

I was sitting in a senate meeting talking about the war starting that is supposed to start soon. We learned that Camp Half-Blood was attacked earlier and that they received help from the immortal that visited Olympus two years ago. The senators, Frank, and I were trying to plan against attacks on us since we were most likely the next to be targeted. We've been getting the children of Mercury and Mars to use their expertise to set up traps while the children of Vulcan were set to make different machines and weapons to fight monsters with.

Currently there were two senators arguing about something tedious when there was a flash. When the light faded away we looked to see Mercury standing there. We all bowed and he told us to rise.

Then he turned to Frank and I. "Praetors, your presence is required on Olympus along with the ten senators. You will be learning the identity of the immortal from two years ago and more on the situation of the war currently will be discussed there." We nodded and walked forward. He snapped his fingers and we flashed to Olympus.

 **Alpha/Dominic's POV**

After dad flashed us to camp he brought me to his tent. I think I might know what he wants to talk about, but I hoped I was wrong.

When we entered the tent he turned to me with a serious look. "Dominic, I need you to do something for me and I need you to keep calm about it." He said cautiously.

"What is it dad?" I ask him, dreading what is most likely the answer.

"I need you to reveal your true identity to the Olympians and the demigods." He said, not beating around the bush.

"Dad, I can't. It's going to be hard enough being around Artemis while we're here. It would be unbearable if she knew it was me." I plead to him.

He looks at me in sympathy. "I'm sorry son, but we have to gain their trust if we're going to be fighting in this war together."

I stand there for a minute, trying to think of a way to stop this from happening but when I came up with nothing I slumped and nodded to him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly at me.

"Don't worry, it will all be okay. Now go get the other lieutenants, it's about time we go to Olympus." He tells me. I walk out of the tent thinking about how Artemis might react to me.

 **Nobody's POV**

The Olympians sat in the throne room with the gathered demigods, waiting for Phanes and his lieutenants to arrive. Moments later there was a flash and in its place stood Phanes and five hooded figures. The first was in white and citrine colored clothes, the second in silver, the third in sky blue, fourth in fiery orange, and the last one from earlier in navy blue.

Zeus stood up as the demigods bowed to him. He told them to rise. He then spoke. "Demigods, as you know an immortal helped us two years ago, forcing Tartarus back into his place under the earth." They all nodded, remembering this. "Well that man there is the immortal from then. I shall let him introduce himself." He said, still annoyed the primordial of new life escaped him long ago.

Phanes steps forward as the demigods look at him curiously. "I am Phanes, primordial of new life and procreation." At this the ones that knew of him (mostly Athena children) looked shocked, knowing the story of how Zeus absorbed him (minus Dominic and Artemis being friends). Others just seemed stunned a primordial helped them.

Phanes continued with a smile, amused at their reaction. "For those of you who don't know of me, I was the first king of the universe."

"I thought that was Ouranos?" Travis wondered.

"Nope, he was only second. But anyways, I stepped down from the throne one day-"

"Why?" Malcom asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't want the power. I figured nothing would change to the world if I stepped down." Phanes explained. "So I left the world in the hands of Gaea, who was a rather sweet woman when I knew her." He said, surprising everyone gathered. "But then again this was before she got married to a couple of assholes." He said with a scowl.

Zeus clears his throat. "Moving on?" He says aggravated.

Phanes rolls his eyes but does continue. "After that you know what happened in changing leadership of the world. So after Zeus became king he became paranoid with my presence in the world. Right Zeus?" he looks to the lord of the skies.

Zeus glares at him. "Yes." He says, grinding his teeth. Hera places a hand on his, calming him.

Phanes turns back to the demigods. "So he decided to absorb my power, forcing me to fade to the void. That is how mortals believed it went. But what actually happened is I created a shadow of myself that he absorbed instead. So I escaped his grasp and afterwards my son came to me with an idea. He wanted to start a hunt, similar to Artemis', but for both genders. The hunt was mainly for people who were hurt or betrayed to join. So for thousands of years my son and I traveled the globe, searching for those who had been hurt and offered them a place in my group of followers. From then on we took care of threats that were able to go unknown to the gods." He explained, leaving out the fact he could bring the dead betrayed back.

"All of this leads up to now. Tartarus is rising and we cannot have our forces divided any longer. It will take all of us together to defeat him and his forces." Phanes said seriously, any joking tone from teasing Zeus gone now.

This is when Zeus spoke up. "And how do we know we can trust you now Phanes?" he asked suspiciously.

Phanes sighed and beckoned the lieutenant in white and citrine clothes forward. The lieutenant walked into the center of the throne room, rather slowly, and stood next to his patron. "Because Zeus, he would never leave you to fight your own battles." As Phanes said this he pulled down the hunter's hood to reveal Dominic.

This froze the entirety of the council in their places. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. The demigods were confused as to what was going on. Everything stayed like this for a minute. Finally Thalia stepped forward.

"And who is he exactly?" she questioned.

Phanes looked at her, a curious glint in his eye. He was about to say something when Dominic spoke up.

"You know it's polite to introduce yourself first." He says, not breaking a monotone voice.

Thalia scowled. "Thalia, lieutenant of the hunter's of Artemis."

Dominic looked at her for a second, then went back to staring off into space. Phanes then went on with what he was saying.

"He's my son, Dominic. He has survived for the past millennia in my hunt and was very close to a certain Olympian on the council. But it's completely up to the Olympian that he was close to if they want to make their identity known." Phanes said vaguely.

The campers and hunters waited, hoping to know who but there was nothing but silence. After a few seconds Phanes spoke up once more. "So moving on, I believe we should talk about where my hunters should go for this war." Phanes said.

Athena seemed to snap out of it at this. "Well it may help if we knew the overall number of hunters you have." She suggested.

"Overall the hunters of betrayal have about two hundred members, with forty in five groups lead by each of my lieutenants currently present." Phanes said, a hint of pride in his voice but barely noticeable.

"And what are the rests names?" Aphrodite asked, eyeing the male lieutenants like they were her next prey, seeing their well built bodies showing through their armored clothes.

Phanes rolled his eyes. "Well their code names around the ones who formerly betrayed them are Wildfire, Star, Fallen, and Omega." He tells them, pointing to each when he said their name. "I hope each of you will respect their wishes and leave their identities for them to reveal if they want to." Phanes says.

Zeus was about to speak up against this when Athena cut him off. "Of course. They may keep their identities to themselves seeing as you are lending us your help." She says, making Zeus stay quiet begrudgingly.

Phanes smiles. "Good. Now I believe that you have stopped Artemis and her hunters from going around the country hunting, considering that would make them a vulnerable factor in this war."

Artemis narrows her eyes at this and tears her gaze away from the boy who left her so long ago. "Are you implying my hunters are weak?" she says.

"No, I only mean they can be overwhelmed. An example would be the amount of monsters they sent to the camp." He then paused and pulled a phone out of his pocket and checked it. He then put it away and continued talking. "Or the ones heading for the roman camp right now." Everyone's eyes widened at that as the gods switch to their roman aspects.

Jupiter turns to Mercury. "Son, bring the praetors back to their camp. They must-"

"If I may," Phanes interrupts him. "I believe my hunters could intercept the army before they even reach Camp Jupiter. Lower their ranks so they won't be a match for them."

Jupiter seems to think about this for a second before nodding.

Phanes turns to his lieutenants. "Omega, Fallen, Star, you three will be taking your groups and I will flash you to about three miles away from the monsters. Meanwhile Alpha and Wildfire will take their groups to Camp Jupiter and be ready in case the army begins to overtake them. Clear?" They all nod and Phanes flashes them to their camp in the forest.

 **Omega's POV**

Oh my gods, that was painful.

I can't believe how hard it was to see them again. On one hand it was painful to see the ones who betrayed me but on the other it was hard to see the friends and family I left behind that didn't betray me. But I don't have time to dwell on that.

As soon as I felt my feet hit the ground from flashing I grabbed a hunter I recognized from my group and told him to gather the troops. He ran off and when he got back with the hunters that went away from the encampment to explore, we all explained the plan. Soon after we finished Phanes flashed in by himself and flashed us to the place in the path of the monster army. It was someplace a few miles outside of Berkley hills.

We quickly got to work setting traps. Once they were done we heard a rumble. The sound of an army walking forward.

We got in position in front of them, invisible, and drew our weapons. We stood there, listening to the rumble, waiting for them to arrive.

We finally saw the first ones coming over a hill. When we started seeing the real bulk of it all it looked to be around the same assortment that attacked the other camp, except they were a bit larger in numbers. We steadily waited for the front line to hit the first trap.

When the unsuspecting laistrygonian stepped on the first Greek fire bomb we ran, encircling them on both sides. When they stopped moving forward we began attacking them from the sides, slaying out monsters of all kinds we could see. I was just hacking away at them, not giving them a chance to block or dodge. The monsters were surprised and a lot of them were dumb enough to charge forward into the traps. They were falling into pits, getting shot by tripwire crossbows, and blowing entire groups up with even more Greek fire bombs.

Soon they began fighting back and alerting the ones that hadn't reached them yet. We were beginning to be pushed back so when we reached a certain point I set off one more trap. I pulled my crossbow out and shot at a rope tied to the ground a few feet away. As soon as it broke I yelled to the hunters. "Get down!" We all ducked as dozens of small cannons (made courtesy of Wildfire) blasted off celestial bronze shrapnel into the monster ranks. They got shredded apart. While they were stalled we took off, running at impossible speeds away from them all the way towards the roman camp. We saw the other hunters in place and when we got there we got behind them and readied our long range weapons.

After about six minutes we saw the remaining monster army charging towards us. We all began firing, taking out the monsters from a distance before they got to close. Eventually they found their way through the raining arrows so Alpha and Wildfire led their troops into battle while we kept shooting away monsters. It didn't take long before the remaining monsters retreated, running back to the direction they came from. When we were sure they were gone we put away our weapons and rested.

This is when the gods flashed in, along with the others present at the meeting. Vulcan was the first to speak up surprisingly.

"Who made those cannons you had?" he questioned, curious of the new weapon.

"I believe it was a son of yours we recruited a while back. He accidentally made it when he was making a small explosive to shoot down large monsters throat. It was meant to take care of monsters like the Nemean lion, hydras, and other monsters that are difficult to kill. Now we use it for hordes of monsters and getaway distractions. We'll give the blueprints for it to each camp to make." I tell him, not mentioning it was Wildfire who made it.

His eyes widen. "May I see my son?" He asks.

"That is up to him. I am sure he is listening right now. If he, or any other children of a god wish to, they will come to their parents while we are around the camps. But at the moment I believe we should be sorting out where each group of hunters will be going." I said, announcing that to the hunt as well.

Phanes stepped forward. "I believe it would be good if two groups went to the Roman camp and three to the Greek camp since the latter are more likely to be outnumbered and overwhelmed." He explained.

Jupiter nodded to this. He was about to speak again when the Romans arrived at the hill, full battle gear. When they saw the gods they bowed and Jupiter told them to rise. The Roman demigods did as told and looked at the Hunters of betrayal curiously. A random Roman soldier steps forward. "Lord Jupiter, may we know who these people are?"

Before Jupiter can speak Phanes speaks up. "My troops and I will leave you to explain to your campers." He says and flashes us all away.

We arrive back at the forest of Camp Half-Blood and Phanes calls the other lieutenants and me into his tent. When we get there he turns to us with a sad smile.

"So are you all alright?" He asks, knowing it was difficult for them to see their friends again. We each nod at him except for Dominic, who was looking down sadly.

Phanes walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright. She's still your friend." Phanes said encouragingly.

Dominic nods slowly. "Yeah…but I'll tell you all one thing." Everybody raises an eyebrow at this. "She is definitely going to kill me." He says, smiling. We all laugh at this as we head off for dinner.

End chapter

 **As always please review and if you want follow/favorite the story.**

 **Also send in suggestions about who else could be together in this story if you want.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Love and fluff and stuff

**Hello and welcome to chapter 8. Wow, already almost to ten chapters and a little over halfway to a hundred followers for the story. I gotta say I'm a bit proud of this story. Now, reviews!**

 _ **Son of Tyche**_

 _ **Great chapter**_

 **Thanks, I try my hardest.**

 _ **LifeXChanger**_

 _ **Legit got hooked after the first chapter and may have stayed up into the wee hours of the morning just to finish it...However, now that I have Im kind of regretting it cause I have nothing to hold me off until you update again... Anywho, Great story, love the plot, can't wait for another update !**_

 **LOL, I know how you feel. I've done that before. Heck, my cousin read an 850 page book overnight. Sometimes I think he lies but he does it. I've seen it. Anyways, thanks and here is the update.**

 _ **Daap**_

 _ **Wow, apenas leí el primer capítulo me dije a mi misma "esta historia es muy original. Espero que no tome un rumbo muy cliche". Entonces cuando pensanba que la historia no podia ser mejor ¡Bom! La haces Perlía. Espero que no abandones la historia.  
Adios.  
P.D. Perdon por escribirte en español**_

 **Gracias, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse fuera del camino cliché. Me alegro de que usted piensa que gran parte de mi historia y no voy a abandonarlo .**

 **PD No hay problema , puedo siempre sólo tiene que utilizar el traductor de google .**

 _ **Candycrum**_

 _ **Lol love always update soon**_

 **Thank you. Here is the update.**

 _ **CammieBishop**_

 _ **I love the length of your chapters! Also, I think that Charlie and Selena should be in the story. I know that Selena wouldn't fight, so she should just be like Calypso. Maybe Bianca because she was stuck in the lotus Casino and maybe Ethan Nakamura. I don't care if you don't put them in, they ARE just suggestions. I want to see how you do Perlia. I'm not a big fan and would (if I had to) chose Zoe first, but I think that I might like it if I gave it a chance. I have actually stopped reading stories because they had Perlia in them. This is soooooooo long - I mean actually longer than some of my personal emails and I feel like I'm rambling and breathe, breathe. I hope you update soon. Bye!**_

 **LOL, thank you! I try to make them super long usually. And I will think about your suggestion. I like the idea of them in the story but there are already so many characters. But I WILL think of something for them. Probably an appearance, perhaps in a mini-quest to the Underworld. I won't unveil much. And I have to agree with you, I do favor Perzoe over Perlia, but then again the idea of Perlia interests me. I mean Annabeth did say in the second book if they ever met they would either be the greatest of friends or the worst of enemies. The friends thing would probably lead to them being more than just friends. And I know how you feel as well. I've written huge replies that I later felt embarrassed about. But now I believe I am rambling so here is the update.**

 _ **shadowhestia**_

 _ **Are the other four lieutenants going to reveal their identities in the next chapter? I am really looking forward to that!  
Does anyone else think that Artemis and Dominic should have a ship name? You should totally make a poll for that.**_

 **Sadly, no, not this chapter, but it should be soon. I want it to happen too. And I agree. But instead of making a poll I think I will leave it to the reviews. Please suggest ship names for Dominic and Artemis. There are a few different combinations, so there should be a bit of a variety. I think I'm rambling again.**

 _ **Sparklybutterflies1**_

 _ **Ch1. Oh! This chapter brought me to tears.**_

 _ **Ch7. I love it. It's so different compared to other betrayal stories, and I love betrayal fanfictions. Until next time.**_

 **I know, that part is always saddening. And thank you, I'm glad that you love it. I also love betrayal fanfics. Here is next time.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **CAN NEXT TIME BE SOON?!**_

 **Sadly, I can only do this once every week and I can't do it on a set time. I can only guarantee it up before two weeks can go by.** **Sorry.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **This is an AMAZING story! Keep writing!**_

 **Thank you and I will.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Weirdly enough, I like the cliffhangers in this story, so even though a lot of people might hate me, keep making those cliffs**_

 **Thanks. I am glad I make good cliffhangers.**

 **And now, without further ado, chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

 **Artemis' POV**

I'm going to kill him.

I think. I'm not exactly sure yet.

On one hand I am extremely happy to see Dominic after all these years. I've missed him more than I'd like to admit. On the other hand I want to hunt him down and shoot his ass until he dies.

So yeah, you could say I'm conflicted on my emotions.

Before when he did stupid things I would forgive him almost too easily. But he left me alone for over 3,000 years! So I really don't want to let him get away with this. Ugh, my whole life dedicated to hating males and here I am worrying about one.

I was about to scold myself about what I was thinking about when something interrupted me. I looked up to see light fading away and my brother standing in front of me, grinning like the idiot he is. I scowled because one, he was annoying, and two, he was in my palace.

"Hey little sis! How's it going?" he says.

"Apollo we're twins. Now what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping to get him out of my temple as fast as possible.

His expression actually turned serious for a second. "I wanted to check on you. I remember how hard you took it when Dominic basically just disappeared millennia ago." I stepped back in shock. I haven't seen this side of Apollo in a long time. Specifically, exactly the time he mentioned.

I regained my composure and turned away from him. "I'm fine Apo-"

"Artemis, don't lie to me. I'm the god of truth, remember?" I silently curse whoever gave him that domain. Then I realize something.

"Did you just call me Artemis?" I ask him as I turn to him, stunned.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You always call me Arty." I state confused.

He rolls his eyes. "Well I figured you didn't want me to call you that since he was the one who gave you the name." He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

I frown. "Great, you actually start being mature and I'm a mess." I say in exasperation as I put my head I my hands.

I feel him put a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see him smiling normally instead of his grin.

"Artemis, it's alright. He's back! Isn't that great?" He said enthusiastically.

I sigh. "Yes, but it's been so long since he left. He has probably been with other women since then." I say bitterly as I turn away again.

"You know little sis, your way to paranoid." He says, sounding like his usual self.

"I told you-" I start, turning to him just to see he's gone.

Linebreak/Timeskip

 **Alpha/Dominic's POV**

The other lieutenants and I were sitting in the throne room with dad the morning after the two battles. We were waiting for the gods and the leaders of the camps to show up. Each of us were beginning to get bored. Wildfire was messing with another gadget he was building. Star was sharpening her knives. Fallen looked he was planning another prank to do with his troops in an unspoken prank war against Wildfire's. (The latest was Wildfire convincing one of his magic using troops to make it where every time one of Fallen's used a weapon or tool a cartoonish gag noise would sound out. It was hilarious during practice sessions.)

Meanwhile, Omega and me were battling in mans age old classic war-rock, paper, scissors.

Yep, this is what boredom reduced us to. But to make it more interesting we added stipulations. If someone lost to scissors they got pinched, to paper they'd be slapped, and to rock they would be punched in either the leg or arm. Stupid rules, but like I said, we were bored.

Eventually after earning several bruises and red marks from each other, the Olympians and their children showed up. "This council meeting is now in session." Zeus boomed. He looks to Phanes. "Have you decided on which of your troops will stay in Camp Half-Blood and which will go to Camp Jupiter Phanes?"

"Yes, I believe I will send Fallen and Star to Camp Jupiter with their troops." He announces. Zeus nods to this.

"Very well. Now on to other matters…" Then the meeting went to different pointless topics and things to which I didn't understand, along with most people in the room so I just zoned out.

When I heard the resounding thunder sound signaling the meeting was over I came back to reality to see Artemis walking towards me in a nineteen year-old form(The same age I look at the moment) with a determined look but I couldn't identify her emotion exactly. I looked around to see she sent her hunters back to camp. I pale realizing there was nothing stopping her from getting to me. I hope my dad and fellow lieutenants will help me but I just feel a pat on the back and hear my dad whisper 'Good luck, you'll need it.' before I feel him flash out behind me, with the others.

I look around once more for somebody who will help me. I see Apollo and send him a pleading look. He just grins and mouths one word.

Run.

I spin on my heel and hightail it out of the throne room, well aware that Artemis was following me quite easily. I considered pulling out my wings and flying off but realize she could very well shoot me out of the air without a problem.

I keep sprinting through the streets, making quick turns and dodging citizens of the city on Olympus. But every time I looked back she was still there, right on my heels with the same unreadable expression on her face.

I soon turn one last corner to find a dead end in an alleyway. I stop, almost shaking in my boots. I slowly turn around face the very girl I avoided for centuries upon centuries. She had stopped at the very end of the alley we were in, knowing I had nowhere to run now. She slowly begins to take steps forward as I back up with each one. Eventually my back hit the wall and she continued advancing. I begin steeling myself against whatever she may say or do. I close my eyes in anticipation of getting hit or some form of physical pain. I hear her finally stop in front of me and I wait for what I think is coming.

But nothing happens.

I peek an eye open to see her with tears running down her face. "I'm sorry". She says, brokenheartedly it looked like.

I stand there, gob smacked at what she just said. Before I can recover she continues. " I'm sorry for saying what I said all those years ago. I'm sorry for letting that guy cause trouble between us. I'm sorry for hurting you." I stood there for a second, absorbing what she said while she sat against a wall, continuing to let her tears fall.

Once I process what had just happened I quickly sit next to her on the ground and do something risky-I hug her.

"Arty, it wasn't your fault. I should've dealt with the situation more maturely and reasonably. Please stop crying." Say to her soothingly. She socks me in the side softly.

"Don't call me Arty, idiot." She said and I knew she was starting to feel better. And if I had been thinking then I would've started running again. The reason why is because almost immediately after she was feeling better she punched me in the side again. This time she used her godly strength and I was sent flying into the end of the alley. I looked up, holding my side, to see her advancing with a burning fury.

"Three thousand years Dominic. THREE THOUSAND YEARS! You have some explaining to do Bird Brain!" She yells at me. I just stare at her for a second, with a blank look on my face as she seethed. Then I did something that was incredibly stupid.

I laughed.

It wasn't a big laugh, more like a small chuckle but it was growing more and more and soon I was rolling on the ground almost out of breath. She looked at me, conflicted in anger and confusion. Her confusion apparently won out.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked in a demanding tone. Once I calmed down enough I told her probably the dumbest thing I could at the moment.

"A millennia to think and the only insult you had ready for me was _Bird Brain?_ " I then busted out laughing while she turned gold from blushing. She kicked me in an attempt to make me stop but I continued on my back. She then sat on me and began wailing more punches on my chest(Luckily she didn't use her godly strength.) until I finally stopped.

"Don't be ridiculous, I thought of plenty of insults for your idiotic ass." She told me.

"I hope that one doesn't count. You've used it before." I reply.

"I've had to use it too many times to describe you." She complained, but the corners of her lips were twitching, wanting to smile.

"Why of course. I am one of the craziest half-bloods out there and I need to uphold that title." I said in fake pride. She scoffed at him.

"Believe me, nobody out there is more insane than you." She stated, still resisting the urge to smile.

"Good, because that means I can call you Arrow Head, and it is perfectly justified." I say as she gapes at me in disbelief.

"Did you just call me _Arrow Head?_ " She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep" I said, popping on the 'p'.

She pursed her lips and looked like she was about to hit me again when she seemed think of something and she began staring off into space. I wave my hand in front of her face a couple times and snap my fingers a couple times but she just continued what she was doing. Finally she looked down at me curious with a bit of a sad glint in her eyes.

"Dominic…why did you leave?" She asked curiously. I tensed up and tried to look everywhere but her, but she grabbed my head and forced me to look at her. "Why?"

"I…I can't say." I tell her dejectedly. She then did something I was waiting for when the chase first started.

She slapped me.

"Dominic, you had better give me a damn good reason as to why you left so long ago or so help me I will make your life a living hell!" She yells at me.

 _You already have!_ I wanted to yell back, thinking about all the years I spent yearning for her. But I decided against it and kept silent. She grew furious and slapped me again and again, asking the same question every time. Eventually she grew tired of it and grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed my head against the ground.

"Tell me!" Artemis screamed at me.

I then escaped, grabbing her hands and pushing her away, knocking her off balance long enough for me to get my wings out and speed my way away. For a minute all I heard was Artemis yelling at me as I flew to camp.

 **Omega/Percy's POV**

I was in my tent at the moment, eating a slice of pizza. I'll admit I snuck into the camps dining hall and was able to make it appear. I have been craving it for too long. In the hunt we usually just hunt the food we eat. Sadly I wasn't allowed to go into the city to hunt down a pizza delivery car.

As I was enjoying my slice of heaven I heard a knock on the front of my tent. I silently curse and hide the pizza under my pillow. "Come in."

Joel walks in with a suspicious look, followed by Kirsty. "Percy, what do I smell in here?"

I put on a grin. "My wonderful scent?" I tell him. Both him and Kirsty snort at this. He begins sniffing the air, slowly moving closer to my bed. He then flips my pillow with a triumphant look.

"Aha, you got pizza!" He says, picking up the piece of food. "Where the Tartarus did you get this?" He asked, waving it in front of my face tauntingly.

"The dining pavilion. Now give it here you evil canine." I demanded. I swipe at it put he moves it away.

"Nope, you have to get pizza for us first now. Or I'll be telling Phanes." He says in a warning tone, with Kirsty nodding and smiling behind him.

I glare at him. "Give me the pizza or I'll put you both on laundry duty." I threaten them.

They make a show as if their actually thinking about it but they just shake their heads, wicked grins on their faces.

I groan. "I get no respect as a leader." I complain. "Fine, I'll get you guys some pizza." They cheer at this and I trudge out.

As I make my way to the dining hall I take in the sights of camp. Not much changed other than the campers. You could still smell the strawberries in the wind and see the Golden Fleece glittering in the branches of Thalia's pine tree. It all makes me wish I could still be here every summer.

As I passed the big house I heard a scream from inside. After a quick debate in my head I go check to see what it is. As I enter I look around the entry way I don't see anyone so I check the meeting room just to see it empty. When I turn around to go check somewhere else I bump into someone and we fall. I look up to see someone that I really wish I hadn't.

Across from me was Annabeth Chase.

She looked very frantic, as if she were looking for something. She didn't even seem to mind she was knocked down or that she ran into someone. She quickly got up and was sprinting past me. Not far behind her I saw Thalia and Jason coming towards me. They frown at me.

"Hey, did you see a blonde girl, about yay high, looking a bit in a panic?" Jason asked me. I pointed in the direction she went and they give a rushed thanks as they run after her.

I sat there for a moment to process what just happened then I got up and ran back to the hunter's encampment and rocketed into my tent. Disregarding Joel and Kirsty were still there I reached into my pocket and pulled out a weapon I hadn't even touched in years.

Riptide.

Joel and Kirsty kept silent as they saw me pull out my old sword that had so many memories attached to it. I slowly uncap it as it grows into its full form for the first time since my test to join the hunters. I run my fingers over the name engraved in it.

Kirsty then approaches me. "Percy, are you okay?" she asks gently.

I flop on my bed as I look up at them. "I saw her."

"Who?" Joel questions.

"Annabeth."

They gained looks of realization and then sympathy as Joel called Allison and Vlad over to the tent. When they arrived he gave them a quick explanation and they looked at me, sympathizing as well.

"So what exactly happened?" Allison asked.

"Well I heard a scream from in the Big house so I went to check it out. After a couple seconds of searching someone ran into me and we tumbled to the floor. When I looked up I saw her. She had a frantic look, as if she needed to find something, like it was life or death to her." I tell them.

They were all silent for a second; not mentioning it was probably me she was searching for. Then Vlad spoke up.

"And then what happened?"

"Well she ran off. Then from the direction she came from Thalia and Jason were running in. They asked me where she went and I pointed in the direction she ran off. Once they were gone I sat there for a second before getting up and running back here. You know the rest." I say, once again looking at Anaklusmos.

"Are you sure you aren't going tell them? I mean it wasn't their fault. That hatred they had wasn't real. You know this." Allison says as the others seem to agree on this statement.

I sigh. "I don't know. I mean it might not have been real but…I still remember it. I still remember the hate I saw on their faces, looking like they'd love nothing more than to see me d-" Joel slaps a hand over my mouth.

"Dude, please don't finish that sentence." He says sadly. "You've told us before and it wasn't good to hear the first time. We just want you to think about it. Maybe you'd be able to visit them and be friends again."

They all look at me expectantly. I give in. "Fine, I'll think about it. Now could I have some time alone?" They nod and leave the tent as I continue to gaze at my oldest weapon.

 **Phanes' POV**

Oh my gods, no wonder he wanted this so badly.

I'm currently sitting in my tent, devouring a slice of pizza. I know what you're thinking, you don't follow your own rule? Well at first I was just testing it because I saw Percy sneaking away from the dining pavilion with his own slice. But once I took the first bite I couldn't stop eating it. I never knew it tasted this good.

As I am about to summon myself a box of it I hear a crash outside. I sigh and clean myself up before walking out. As I look towards the sound I grin in my head. _So Dominic got away from her._ I think as I see Artemis stomping towards me, fully enraged.

When she reaches me she glares into my eyes. "Where is he?" She says in a tone that promises pain if I don't tell her.

"Where is who?" I ask, acting oblivious.

She puts her knife under my chin. "Don't play dumb with me Phanes. Tell. Me. _Now_."

I grin at her, causing her to press the knife harder against my neck. "I honestly don't know, but I can lead you to his tent if you wish." She nods curtly and puts her knife away. I lead her to a tent about twenty feet from my own. I hear him cursing and talking to himself inside. I get an idea as she is about to storm inside. I stop her and gesture for her to listen to what he says. She thinks for a second before agreeing with a nod. So we sit and listen to what he says.

"…amn it, she can really throw a punch. That is going to take a while to heal, even with ambrosia and nectar." Artemis smiles evilly at this. We hear him sigh. "Why did it have to be her? Why Artemis, the fucking goddess of maidens!? I mean really, almost anyone else would've been great, but no. I just had to fall in love with the Artemis, one of the only women in the world that can never date or have a boyfriend, or anything." We hear him say depressedly. Artemis gapes at this.

I raise an eyebrow at her, smiling and gesture for her to go inside. She closes her mouth and nods as she gets up and knocks on the front of the tent.

 **Dominic's POV**

I curse silently as I hear someone knock on my tent. I put away the medical supplies I have. "Come in." I call to the person. When I turn around I see Artemis standing right in front of me. As I back up to the back of my tent I begin regretting the suggestion of making the fabric of the tents resistant to blades.

"Now Artemis, I know what you're going to say and I just want to tell you I am not able to tell you or else it would ruin our friendship forever so please stop." I tell her.

She stands there for a second and I begin thinking of ways to escape when she finally speaks.

"Okay."

I stand there stunned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said okay."

"Is this a trick or-"

"No it's not a trick. I won't ask." She says blankly.

I'm shocked but before I can ask her why she asks me something that makes all the blood leave my body.

"So what exactly does 'or anything' mean?" She says, raising an eyebrow.

I stand there, frozen on the spot. After a few moments I spoke up. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know it's going to take a bit of time for those wounds to heal." She says, her mouth twitching in the urge to smile.

"How did you know this was my tent?" I ask her, knowing the odds are literally over a hundred to one.

"Your father may have helped." She says giving into a smile.

I sigh. "Of course. There is a reason he was sometimes referred to as the primordial Eros in history." I grumble.

I then hear her begin talking. "So I need to know." She says and I look up at her knowing what she is about to ask. "Is it true? Do you really love me?" She asks, a blank look on her face.

I slump, falling on the ground, leaning against the tent wall. I realize that there is no more hiding it or running. I feebly whisper. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, could you say that again?" She says.

Now, it just explodes. "Yes, okay! I love you! You want proof? I swear it on the Styx! I have for three thousand years and I haven't stopped since and it has been killing me. You know why? Because you are a maiden goddess and we could never be together." I tell her as I put my head in my hands.

I wait for her to hit me, or leave, or do something that will hurt me on some level, but she just walks over and lifts my head. When I open my eyes, she kisses me. At first I just sit there like the freaking idiot I am, shocked by what she is doing. But after a moment I kiss back. And it was amazing.

When we come apart, she glares at me. "If you ever, and I mean EVER, leave me again, that will be the last kiss you ever get." She says, poking her finger into my chest.

I sit there stunned for a second before I snap out of it and nod quickly. Her eyes soften as she looks at me. "You really should've just told me. I mean I suspected that was why you ran from me that day but I wasn't sure. So I searched for you and while I did I was thinking about what I would do if it was the reason and I came to a conclusion. If I ever found you and you admitted to it, I would give you a chance. Eventually time passed by so much I thought you might have grown old and perhaps have found someone, so I gave up. But I never stopped thinking about it." She explained to me.

I suggest we go tell dad about it but as we are getting up we hear someone say, "Well don't you two look like a happy couple." We turn to see my dad and Apollo standing at the entrance. "See Dominic, I told you things would work out for you." Dad tells me.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." I then realize something. "Damn, I'm an idiot."

"Well we all know that, but what reason are you talking about?" Apollo jokes.

"I ran for three thousand years just to find out the girl I love feels the same way. Khaos help me, I am stupid." I say, face palming. They laugh at me and soon I join them.

As we are sobering up from our laughter we hear a yell from outside. We go out to see Percy's four generals rushing toward us.

Joel/Rage reaches us first. "Phanes we found this note in Omega's tent."

Phanes read the note aloud. "'I went out. Be back later. Need to think alone.'" He looks at them. "What's wrong? He just went out."

"Sir, he has been gone for hours. We have no idea where he went and he saw someone from his past earlier. Someone 'important'." Vlad/Darkness said. Immediately it dawned on both Phanes and me that he was talking about that Annabeth girl. My dad sighs.

"Okay, I'll find him. I have a feeling of where he might've gone." With that he unfolds his own wings and takes off.

 **Thalia's POV**

I was currently outside of the camp borders. I know, dumb thing to do during a war, but I had to visit somewhere. I had hopped in a taxi and rode to the city. When I got where I was going I paid the driver and turned to the place I haven't seen in over two years.

Percy's old apartment.

It is still a wreck from the battle. The gods manipulated the mist so no mortals messed with it. It stood as a memorial to Percy. You could still see everything from the crack where the hole opened up to the dried blood on the pipes from Percy's death. I went over and placed flowers under the pipes.

"Well Kelp Head, it's finally started. We're fighting Tartarus. Thanks for the time you gave us, we probably needed it. But I wish you didn't die doing it. I-I mean we really miss your dumb ass. All of us." I say, tears coming down my face. I never really understood why I was so affected by his death, at least more than others. But a few months after I realized why I felt so bad.

I was in love with him.

I guess I always did, I just didn't realize it. Annie did always say that it could've gone either way with us. We either would've been the best of friends or the worst enemies. I think that's what she said when she told me about her and Percy's talk. I used to joke about we were both, but I guess liked him more than a friend.

So there I sat, letting silent tears fall on the ground for a second when I heard someone coming. I quickly dried up my tears and hid in the kitchen, grabbing the flowers so whoever was coming didn't know I was here. As I sat in the kitchen I listened to the person who came through the entrance to the apartment.

For a minute there were only footsteps but then they stopped and I heard a quiet crying. I peeked through the doorway to see the Omega guy from those other hunters. I wonder what reason he has for being here and why he'd be crying. I decide to go out and talk to him.

"Hey." I say. He jumps and starts to draw his sword, but then he sees me and stops. "What are you doing here?"

 **Omega/Percy's POV**

Oh what did I get myself into now.

So I come back to my parent's apartment in an attempt to clear my head but it just brings back old memories and I get depressed to the point of crying. Then Thalia comes in (and scares the shit out of me)asking me what I'm doing here.

Now I'm basically cornered because now I either answer here or in front of the council because I'm sure everyone will be curious as to why I was here and why I would be crying.

The ironic thing about this is its Thalia who found me. Over the last three months since I saw her I had been thinking about her a lot. I couldn't get over how she looked so…depressed. I was curious if she was like that because of me or for a different reason. Did she really care that much about me?

The weird thing is the thought of her caring that much seemed to make me happy. I don't really understand it. I was thinking I might like her. But I quickly dismissed the thought since even if I did, she's a hunter of Artemis. No dating.

But that didn't stop me from developing feelings for her. So now I have joined Dominic in being heartbroken over eternal maidens.

So yeah, now that Thalia has found me here, you could say the fates hate me for some unknown reason.

I try my hardest to think of an excuse for me being here. "I, um, uh-" I stutter out. Then I see a picture of Paul on the wall and I think of probably the dumbest excuse. "I'm Paul's nephew. I came to visit the memorial spot"

She raises an eyebrow. "Really? And you just so happen to have joined the Hunters of Betrayal. Your family seems to run into the Greek world a lot."

"Y-yeah, I guess so." I say feebly, knowing the excuse isn't fooling her one bit.

"So how were you hurt?" Thalia asks. I pale.

"Don't you think that's a bit personal?" I say, hoping she'll just back off.

"Don't you think its odd Paul's niece never mentioned a brother at the funeral we had for him and Sally?" She said.

Well, I'm fucked.

I sigh. "Look, I don't want to talk about why I'm here. Just please leave me alone Pinecone face." I turn to leave but then I realize what I said. _Well nice job with that one Percy._

"Percy?" I hear her say.

I slowly turn around to see her with tears in her eyes. She takes a step forward and reaches up to my head. Despite wanting to run out of there like no tomorrow, I stand still as she grabs my hood and pulls it down. For a second she just stands there, looking at me. Then she did something I should've expected.

She punched me. Hard.

I stumble back and put a hand on a wall for support while I held my jaw. I look up to see her eyes burning in rage. "Kelp Head, you had better explain real quickly how you are alive and why you never told m- any of us." She says, catching herself from saying something else.

I then explain about Phanes ability to bring others back to life and how I didn't want to go back to camp.

"But why didn't you tell Artemis and her hunters when you saw us three months ago?" She said half curious, half angry.

"Cause I knew Artemis would tell the council and then the camp would find out. Besides, it wasn't the right time for you all to meet the Hunters of Betrayal." I told her.

She had a look of realization. I then thought of something. "Thalia, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

She blushes. "Well I just came to visit you know. Mourning your death." She says, not looking at me.

"Alone? I mean I figured you might've come with someone like Nico, Piper, or someone else you could mourn with. Besides, it isn't exactly safe to go outside of the borders, especially for a child of the big three." I tell her, wondering as to why she ventured outside of camp alone.

She stays silent for a second before speaking. "Uh…now that you ask there is something I want to tell you." She admits and I wonder what she wants to tell me.

 **Thalia POV**

I can't believe I'm about to tell him. I mean I'm still a hunter, what if Artemis finds out? Well too late now.

"Percy, I kind of, um…well I may have, uh...-"

"Are you okay? Your face is getting really red. Are you getting sick or something?" He says in a caring tone. Gods damn it, why does he have to be like this.

"No Fish Breath, I am trying to say I love you." That's when the whole world stopped for me and we both froze, stunned at what I just blurted out.

"W-what?" He says, ironically gaping like a fish.

I snap out of it and roll my eyes. "Idiot, maybe this will get it through your thick head." Then, with all the courage I have, I grab him by his shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

For a second it's just me kissing me him but soon he hesitantly kisses back. Dear gods it felt good. Soon we part lips and he sits there stunned. I smile at the dumb look on his face and part of me wishes I had a camera. But then I focus back on what just happened and wait for him to respond.

For a while he just sits there. I soon start getting bored so I take out my spear and sharpen it for a little bit. After about an hour I start to think I've broke him when he finally talks and says probably the dumbest thing possible.

"What?"

I throw my hands in the air exasperated. "Seriously, you're impossibly slow!" I say annoyed, slumping back on the ground.

He blushes. "Sorry, it's just…I didn't expect that." He said slowly.

I roll my eyes, but look at him worried. "Percy?" He turns to me. "Do you want to say something to me?" I ask him.

He seems to think for a second before it seems to dawn on him. He then smiles. "Thalia, I lo-"

"Thalia, what are you doing here with this boy?" We turn to see not just Artemis, but Phanes, Dominic, and Apollo as well.

As Percy and I both pale considerably, I think I can speak for both of us when I say we both believed we were fucked.

End chapter

 **And there is another chapter. 5,712 words. Dang it took a while. I wish it didn't have to end on a cliffhanger but it was either that or a longer wait for me to write more. So yeah, I decided to go with the former. But hey, enjoy for that one guest.**

 **So as always review and favorite/follow if you wish.**

 **Buh-bye, Wade98**


	9. Chapter 9: A sacrifice and a prophecy

**Hello people of fan fiction. Here is another chapter, but first, reviews!**

 _ **candycrum**_

 _ **Omg they really are fucked. Anyway love it as always can't wait for the next chapter.**_

 **LOL, they totally would be if Artemis didn't kiss a guy first. Anyways, here it is.**

 _ **Damian961**_

 _ **I love to reat and it is one of my biggest hobbies is to come up with things in my head how how some stories just would happen. I love this story except for one thing you rubies my favorite person in the series. Why annie. This is still being written right?**_

 **I love reading too! For about six months ideas were just building in my head, all different stories and genres and I couldn't access a computer to write them on. Luckily I wrote them down and I can finally let this out. I'm guessing when you say rubies you mean ruin and I am very sorry, I wanted to do a different pairing than the usual canon. Don't worry though, she'll be fine in a chapter or two…I think? Anyways, of course this is still being written. I would never abandon a story. I just can't do it on a regular schedule. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Son of Tyche**_

 _ **Great chapter**_ **.**

 **Nice Person**

 _ **TheOkWriter**_

 _ **really no percabeth.**_

 **Sadly, no. Sorry.**

 _ **kittehx1**_

 _ **OH SNAP. THAT'S GONNA BE HARD TO EXPLAIN.**_

 **YEAH IT IS. DO YOU LIKE TO SHOUT TO XD**

 _ **Sparklybutterflies1**_

 _ **Lol, busted. I think Artemis and Dom will understand... Yes, Dom, because auto correct won't let me say domino.**_

 **Oh totally…maybe…heheh. And I know what you mean. I've had to deal with annoying auto corrects a lot.**

 _ **shadowhestia**_

 _ **This is probably my favorite chapter. Mostly because Artemis is a frickin' badass most of the time. Also because she kissed Dominic (I kinda sqealed like the fangirl that I am).  
I liked the way you started Perlia, I wasn't sure how you were gonna pull it off but it was really sweet!  
Keep up the awesome work dude!**_

 **I love this chapter as well. I don't know why but I like love related scenes. Whether it's books, TV shows, or movies, I love them. And heck yeah, is there any other way to write Artemis when she is on a personal mission. I also like that there is someone out there fangirls over something I wrote. It makes me feel good someone loves my story that much. And thank you, I wasn't sure how I would manage Perlia either, but hey, I got it! Anyways, I will of course keep up my work dudette.**

 _ **Varrick**_

 _ **Awesome story dude, so glad I stumbled upon it. I've yet to see an amazing Perlia betrayal fic, so this kinda made my day. Love the originality to this story too, and having my favorite pairing is an added bonus. On the subject of cliff-hangers, most book chapters usually leave off with cliff-hangers but since you see more chapters later on it doesn't seem like it, but with fancies since the chapters aren't already written it seems more prominent. Just saying don't mind the cliff-hangers they are an effective writing tool commonly used by everyone.**_

 **Thanks, btw, that's my favorite way to find a story. Stumbling upon one. And I'm glad you also like my way of doing Perlia. I do try to go off the beaten path of things with this betrayal fanfiction. I'm happy you see it as a good thing, cliffhangers everywhere thank you. But I have to admit, what Rick Riordan did was just cold. He didn't just do a cliffhanger, he made them fall off the cliff.**

 _ **TheElementalSorcerer**_

 _ **I'm like, YOLO! 'Cause they kissed, and then I'm like, wait.. DEJA VU! Seriously, just imagine some random anime character kissing someone, and then somebody enters, sees them, drops everything, and they just twitch their head back. It's really funny!**_

 **LOL, that's true. I don't watch a lot of anime but when I can I catch a few episodes of Naruto or (If it counts) DBZ. I've heard Attack on Titan is good.**

 _ **gandalf the black**_

 _ **Dude could you lay off the cliffhangers a little**_

 **Don't worry, this chapter won't have a cliffhanger I don't think.**

 _ **KeyboardKoala**_

 _ **Come on now, you ain't giving my character some love ! Great chapter as always btw :3**_

 **LOL, thanks and I'll be sure to do that man…in the next chapter. XD**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **AMAZING!**_

 **THANK YOU!**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Love your awesome story plot... I have always loved these kind of stories. Once again, keep it up and persist!**_

 **Thank you, I have also loved these kinds of stories. Have you checked out the Hunters of Fate? Warning though, Percy is a lot colder in that story. But it's perfectly justified of course. I'll be sure to keep it up and persist. In the words of Mad Eye Moody I believe, you must have CONSTANT VIGILENCE! LOL, one of my favorite mad men in fictional stories.**

 _ **Arcredemption**_

 _ **First off I loved the last chapter it was well written (typed whatever) and really funny. Second why must you end it on that come on man (or women, don't really know)**_

 **Thanks, I try to be funny at some point in my chapters. And I'm sorry, sometimes it just has to end like that. And yes, I am a man. I also get confused sometimes by peoples usernames.**

 _ **JustLucky05**_

 _ **That was fantastic! I just found your story and I love it! I can't wait to see the reaction of Artemis and Apollo at seeing Percy alive. I wonder if they will tell him about Annabeth? Keep up the great work, and please post again soon.**_

 **Thank you and I do believe Artemis overrides her surprise with anger at not being told. Apollo, well…he kind of…well honestly the collective reaction will be a little later in the chapter including everyone. And I think he already knows about Annabeth. I guess it wasn't very clear by the last chapter when he was with his generals. And here is the next chapter.**

 **And that's all for reviews. I would also like to raise the question of what other pairings should their be? Like who should be Annabeth's boyfriend now? Should Rachel possibly find someone? How about one of the other characters from the books. Tell me in the reviews please.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9

 **Artemis' POV**

Well this is an interesting sight.

Phanes called Dominic, Apollo, and I to him a little after he flew off. When we got there I was surprised at what I saw.

Right now my lieutenant is sitting with Omega from the Hunters of Betrayal in the ruins of Percy Jackson's home. Of course it is expected that Thalia would come here since Percy was her cousin, but I'm rather curious why Omega would be here with her. He had his hood down and they were talking at the moment, but he was turned to Thalia with his back to me so I couldn't see his face.

I decided to make our presence known. "Thalia, what are you doing here with this boy?"

Both of their heads snapped in my direction and I see someone I never thought I'd see again in this world.

Perseus Jackson, the Hero of Olympus.

They both pale and begin stuttering out excuses, but I just turn to Dominic and Phanes with a glare. "I'm guessing you have a good reason for not sharing this with the council?" I ask them. Phanes just doesn't look at me, whistling like he didn't hear me while Dominic just rolls his eyes and smiles at me like the idiot he is.

"Arty, we already told the council that if any of the hunters want to reveal themselves to anybody, it was up to them. We weren't about to force Percy to tell them who he is." He explained. I then looked back to the pair sitting in the middle of the memorial that had become silent.

"So Perseus, why is it that you told my lieutenant and nobody else?" I question him.

He looks down embarrassedly. "Um, it was kind of an accident." He says sheepishly. We looked at him curiously as he tells us how it happened. When he finishes the three other males in the room face palm.

"Well Omega, I guess you won't have to worry about people trying to figure out your identity since you'll just be telling them apparently." Dominic joked exasperatedly. This got a laugh out of everyone except Percy who blushed.

After we finished laughing Apollo looks at Perseus in a serious manner I saw not so long ago when he spoke to me. "So Percy, will you be revealing yourself to the rest of the council and the others now? You know your father misses you a lot." He asked.

Percy seemed conflicted about whether or not to agree, but then Thalia placed a hand on his and he calmed. I narrowed my eyes at them but said nothing, waiting for Percy to answer.

"Apollo, I will reveal myself to them, but…I think I need some time to prepare myself. I hope you both understand and will respect my wishes." He said slowly. Apollo and I nod understandingly.

Dominic looks as if he's about to say something but I cut him off, my curiosity getting the better of me. "Thalia, may I ask why you're holding Perseus' hand?" I inquire suspiciously.

Once again they both pale and she lets go of his hand. "Well, milady, I kind of…like Percy?" She said it like a question, afraid of the reaction she would get. Before I even open my mouth to speak, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glance to see its Dominic.

"Arty, quit scaring them. You can't really judge, now can you?" He whispers, hinting at us being together now. I blush as I recall the events that transpired not very long ago, involving our first kiss. I look back to see Thalia sitting in front of me, still scared of how I might punish her while Percy seemed to have gotten over his fear and was looking ready to step in if I tried to hurt her.

After a few moments of thinking I spoke. "Thalia, is this really what you want?" I ask without showing any emotion.

She looks me straight in the eye, trying to discern any sign of what I'm feeling before she answers. "Yes Lady Artemis, I am sure." She tells me, taking Perseus' hand once more with courage.

I nod to her. "Fine then. You may see him and continue to be in the hunt if you wish." I said, stunning both of them. I smirk. "Oh, I forgot to mention, I am making a new rule in the hunt based on recent events. If any huntress falls in love with a boy they may date as long as I approve of that boy. As we all know, Perseus has already proved himself worthy." Their jaws practically dropped at this and I even surprised Apollo with that. Meanwhile Phanes and Dominic chuckled at their faces.

Thalia got out of her stupor first. "Milady, why are yo-"

"I believe I may be part of the reason she changed her mind." Dominic interrupted her. "You remember back at the meeting when dad said I was 'once close to a certain Olympian'. Take a guess at who that is and see if you can connect the dots." He says, wrapping his arms around me. I relax in the embrace, resisting my normal maiden instincts.

My lieutenant by this time is just gob smacked, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly trying to find words to say. But Perseus gains a look of understanding and smiles. "So you two worked things out?"

I feel Dominic nod. "Yeah, but not without a few, er, complications." He says, lifting his shirt a little to show bruising from my punch to his side. _Maybe I used a bit too much strength. Hmm…nah, he deserved it._

The twice hero of Olympus raised an eyebrow. "You too? The first thing Thalia did was try and break my jaw with a right hook." He says rubbing a visible bruise on the left side of his face.

"Yeah, but both of you probably deserved it." Apollo said jokingly as Phanes chuckled silently. Dominic and Perseus frowned but didn't argue back.

Thalia finally seemed to recover and she smiled at me. "I'm happy for you milady."

I return her smile with one of my own. "Thank you. Now we should head back before we make either group of hunters worry anymore." I said, pulling out of Dominic's arms, rather reluctantly.

The others agree as Percy puts his hood back up. Apollo goes back to Olympus while Phanes and I flash the others back.

Linebreak

 **Percy's POV**

As we arrive back at camp we see everybody running around, grabbing weapons and rushing to Half-Blood Hill. I see the wolf form of Joel rushing towards us. When he reaches us he transforms. "Where have you been! We're being attacked!" He shouts at us over the noise.

Dominic turns to Artemis. "Go get your hunters while we meet ours at the hill. 'Kay?" She nods but before Thalia and her leave they each give us a quick kiss.

As soon as they are gone we run off to the hill as Joel rushes ahead of us in his wolf form. When we reach the hill to see it is just our troops that have reached the hill so far. We see another army of the same size as last time. This time they were lead by none other than Kampe. I also saw the Nemean lion along with many other children of Echidna. We must've pissed them off when we killed her in that battle before.

Kampe stepped forward and began speaking in the Ancient language as usual. I frowned wondering how this would work if we couldn't understand each other when Phanes began talking back, as I could see he went into battle mode. His features grew fiercer and he glared unafraid at the opposing army. Some of the lesser monster squirmed under his gaze.

After a few seconds of back and forth speaking Phanes scowled. "What's wrong Phanes?" I asked, keeping my weapons ready.

"She says to surrender you and the other lieutenants here or else they will execute prisoners they hold. I thought she was lying but she swore on the Styx it was the truth. I have no idea who they have but I really don't want to take the risk." He says, letting a hint of worry seep into his voice.

I think for a moment before I come to a decision. I move forward as several monsters snarl and bare their fangs at me. "Do any of you speak English?" I yell out to them.

An empousa stepped up. "Why yes, I do." She said, attempting to attract me. I was unaffected though.

"You will not take the other lieutenants and will leave. In return, you can take me." I said, ignoring the protests of my friends behind me.

The empousa raised an eyebrow. "Well as satisfied as I would be to take you home with me," She purred, eyeing me up and down(Thalia would be so pissed right now.). "why would it matter if we take just you?"

I smirk under my hood. "I believe Kampe and a few other monsters in your ranks could tell you with one look at me." I told her as I pulled my hood back for them all to see. I heard a lot of growls and even a roar from the Nemean lion. Kampe snarled and grinned evilly. She barked back at Phanes in the Ancient language.

The empousa looked at me in surprise. "It looks like Kampe is willing to take your deal."

"Omega, don't do this." Phanes warned.

I look back at him. "Sorry, I have too. Besides, you guys don't need me to win this war." I then glance at Dominic. "Uh, Dominic, could you tell her I'm sorry?"

He smirks but it doesn't reach his eyes. "You had better just hope that Tartarus keeps you hidden away because if she finds you, she will kill you." He jokes half-heartedly.

I grin and turn back to the army in front of me. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." I announced.

Kampe stamped one of her reptilian like feet on the ground as a hole opened beneath their army and me.

And like that I was falling back into the pit.

 **Thalia's POV**

Lady Artemis and me arrive at the hill with the hunters to find everyone with downcast eyes. I look around but I can't find Percy anywhere. I see Phanes and Dominic, so Artemis and I walk over. "Hey Dominic, where is Omega?" I ask curiously. They both look at me depressedly. I got a bad feeling about this. "Where. Is. He." I emphasized each word.

Phanes placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, but they had prisoners apparently. When he heard this he offered himself in exchange. We tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen and just went. They opened a hole in the ground and they fell in. Before we could even think of following it closed up as quickly as it opened." Before he even finished I was gripping my bow tightly, restraining the urge to breakdown. I just got him back! Why does he have to be his idiot, hero self.

I turn to Artemis. "Milady, we have to save him." I plead to her.

She nods. "I will inform the council and try to persuade them to declare a quest."

"I will accompany you." Phanes says. They flash away as one of my fellow hunters, a daughter of Apollo named Ray Fletcher, walked over to me and Dominic.

"Thalia, what are you doing over here with this _boy?_ " She questioned as she sneered at Dominic.

"Nothing, just consulting with him and Phanes about what happened. Apparently the enemy had prisoners and their lieutenant Omega gave himself up so they wouldn't execute them." I say, barely managing to keep it together.

She scoffs. "And we're just supposed to believe that?"

I am about to snap at her before Dominic cuts me off. "I swear on the Styx that's the truth. Now please, stop dishonoring my friends sacrifice." He says blankly before walking off to the other lieutenant of their hunters.

She glares after him for a second before turning to me. "So where is Lady Artemis?" She asks.

"She went with Phanes went to Olympus to tell the Olympians what happened. They are going to try and issue a quest to get Omega out of the pit." I explain.

She nods and goes back to the huntresses with her new information. I look at a mark on the ground similar to the one in the Jacksons old apartment, knowing it's where the ground opened up. _Kelp Head, I'm going to kill you when I get you back._

 **Phanes' POV**

We arrive at the throne room to see Zeus and Hera sitting in their seats of power arguing(Possibly about Zeusy's newest child that Hera may have found out about from an anonymous source. I wonder who. It's not like any immortal has a domain over new life.). They stopped when they saw us.

"Zeus, could you summon the other gods? We have news on the war." I requested of him. He nodded, eager to escape his wife's fury. He shot a bolt into the sky. One by one(Or two if you're talking about Ares and Aphrodite. Ugh.) the Olympians showed up.

Once they were all here I proceeded to inform them of the events at Half-Blood Hill. When I finished I proposed the idea of a quest to Tartarus.

Zeus shook his head. "No, we cannot risk any hunters or campers just to rescue your lieutenant." He boomed.

I was about to argue back when I felt the presence of Tartarus enter the room. " _ **Hello Olympians. It's good to see how much you appreciate your allies."**_ We all heard him say in a disembodied voice. The Olympians grabbed their weapons in anticipation.

"What do you want Tartarus?" Zeus demanded, his stubborn pride getting ahead of his fear.

Tartarus chuckled at that. _**"Of course**_ **Lord Zeus.** _ **I just thought I'd offer your little warrior back in return for you surrendering."**_ He declared.

This confused a couple of the gods present. "And exactly why would we agree to that? We barely even know the punk." Shouted Ares.

This caused Tartarus to pause. _**"What do you-"**_ He stopped, as if realizing something. Then we heard him roar with laughter. He continued this way for a few seconds before settling. _**"I see, he never told you his real identity. This makes it a so much sweeter victory."**_

Zeus stood up in fury. "What are you talking about?! Who is the hunter!?" Zeus yelled back.

Tartarus chortled at Zeus' short temper. _**"Instead of telling you, how about I show you, along with all of your children Olympians."**_ After he finished that sentence the demigods from both camps along with all of the hunters of both groups appeared in a purple flash. Then a hazy mist formed in the middle of the throne room, showing what looked like an Iris message.

In the image was Tartarus in all his horror. Several demigods cowered back in fright. Tartarus moved out of the view so we all saw Omega chained to a wall, his head down. Several of my hunters growled out at the sight. He did make quite the impression on them in the past two years. I can only imagine how angry his generals are at the sight of their leader chained. Fallen, Star, Wildfire, and Dominic had to be absolutely seething.

You can probably guess how angry I was as well.

Tartarus entered the shot again, this time standing by Omega. _**"Good, everyone is here. Now you shall see the new toy my children will be playing with."**_

He then ripped off the hood to reveal a knocked out Percy.

For a few moments there was stunned silence. Then the entirety of the room was in an uproar.

Before it could get too disheveled, a certain sea god slammed his trident against the floor, causing the room to shake. Everyone quieted down as Poseidon stood, glaring at Tartarus fully enraged.

"Give him back now or I will tear you apart, LIMB FROM LIMB!" Poseidon roared, the earth shaking at his anger.

Tartarus faced the IM. _**"I would enjoy seeing you try. Meanwhile, I shall be waiting for whoever you send to retrieve your little hero."**_ He jeered. Then the message disappeared and we were left in an unsteady quiet. Then a rather pissed off Zeus and Poseidon turned towards me.

"Phanes, care to explain how the Hero of Olympus is alive and he is your lieutenant?" He said in a calm tone.

Well this is not going to be fun.

 **Nobody's POV**

Phanes sighed as he looked to all of the demigods and gods waiting in anticipation. "Well, as you all can probably guess now, I also recruit those who were betrayed and/or unfairly died." They all nod. "It's a part of my domain over new life. I have control over souls that are reborn as well. I simply direct the spirit into a body I make based on their memory. After they awaken I give them a choice of to join my hunters or they can continue to the Underworld to be judged. And as you all very well know Percy was the perfect candidate."

"And why didn't you tell me, or anyone else about it?" Zeus asked, still unhappy that Phanes hadn't told him.

"As I told you before, it is up to all of the hunters if they wish to reveal themselves. It would be especially wrong of me if I forced any of them to show who they are to anyone. That would be betraying their trust and that would be hypocritical." Phanes told them.

Zeus frowned. "Is there anybody else we should know about?"

Phanes raised an eyebrow. "You mean will I tell you of any others you may recognize? No. But they might feel differently about coming forward now since Percy is now unveiled." He said, turning to his hunters.

Three figures walked forward out of the crowd. They were Wildfire, Fallen, and Star.

Wildfire goes up first. "Well, if I'm going to do this, better do it in style." He unfurls his black wings and did something that surprised almost everyone.

He lit them on fire.

"Hey everybody, it's your favorite son of Hephaestus, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, and fire user," He slung off his hood. "Leo Valdez, at your service." He did an over dramatic salute at the end.

There was a pause as everyone was shocked to see him, then the remaining members of the seven at the meeting surged forward and tackled Leo in a hug. Leo put his wings out so nobody got burned. After a few minutes they got up as Hephaestus got off his throne and shrunk down to human size. He approached his son and clasped his son's shoulder.

"It's good to see you're alive. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you made those cannons." The fire god stated. His son looked surprised at him.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Please Valdez, what other child of Hephaestus would make something so destructive?" He said jokingly. Everyone who knew Leo laughed a little at this, knowing his usual inventions.

After they were done with their reunion everyone turned to the other lieutenants that have yet to reveal their identity. Star walked over to Artemis' throne and pulled away her hood. Artemis and a few of her hunters that recognized her gasped.

"It is good to see you again Lady Artemis." She stated as she bowed. Artemis got down and hugged her long time friend.

"Zoe, do not bow to me. I am glad to see you again my friend." The other huntresses moved forward to welcome back their sister.

Meanwhile everyone looked to Fallen, wondering who it could be. He slowly moved over to stand in front of Hermes. He raised a shaking hand to remove his hood. When it finally came down all of the Greek campers were stunned to see Luke Castellan.

In a blur Hermes was off his throne, crushing Luke in a hug. He was astounded. "Dad, why are you hugging me? I tried to overthrow Olympus. I sided with the titans."

Hermes looked at Luke with tears in his eyes. "I know, it was inevitable. I was forced to leave you by yourself for the longest time. If I had been able to I would have visited you more. I am just glad to have you back." Hermes explained. Luke wrapped his father in another hug until someone coughed, making them look at the Greek demigods from the second Titan war. Luke let go of his father and walked over to stand in front of them, waiting for them to get angry. But instead a few of his siblings and former friends came forward to welcome him back, which just surprised him even more so.

When they were done and everyone was settled things focused back on the gods. "Well, in light of recent events, I have changed my mind. There will be a quest to retrieve Perseus." Zeus announced.

The demigods cheered. Then Jason stepped forward. "Father, I volunteer to lead the quest." He proclaimed.

This caused a few demigods and hunters to protest. "No, I will lead it." Frank said.

Others from the Hunters of Betrayal and from both camps wished to lead or go on the quest. Finally Zeus slammed his bolt down. "Quiet!" Everyone became silent and looked at the sky god. "Now, the one to lead the quest-"

"Will not be decided by you, Zeus." A trio of voices say as there were three bright flashes in the middle of the room. The light faded to reveal the fates in their elderly forms. The demigods bowed to the three.

"Ladies of fate, may we ask who will lead this quest?" Athena questioned the weavers of life and death.

They nodded and walked into the crowd as the demigods made way for three of the most powerful beings in existence. They kept walking until they reached one certain demigod.

"You shall lead them and retrieve the hero, Dominic." The fates said in unison.

Everyone looked puzzled at their choice. "Fates, why have you chosen him for this?" Asked a confused Poseidon.

"Because in all the ways that the quest could play out, the only one that ends with the heroes coming back alive has him leading." They explained. "Now, with every quest there is a prophecy." Clotho waved her hand and out of nowhere Rachel appeared, landing on her butt.

She looked completely bewildered about what was happening until she looked around to see everyone. She stood up and gazed at everyone gathered. "Well? What am I doing here? I was in the middle of art class." She exclaimed, holding up a paintbrush. After finishing her time at the school her father wanted her to go to she went to college. A few giggled at this while others were surprised at her behavior.

The fates stepped forward. "Apologies Oracle, but we needed you to tell us a prophecy for the quest about to take place." They told her. She spun to see them and did a quick bow.

"Fates, I am sorry but I don't think I can do that. Even after Apollo slayed Python again and retrieved the spirit of the oracle, I still haven't been getting anything for the past five years." She said with a frown.

"Ah, but child, that will change now. The spirit has been dormant for these years, waiting in anticipation of now when you needed to know of what is about to happen." The fates informed all of us.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Okay, bu-" She stiffened and her eyes went green. Green mist began floating around her as the serpent circled her. She turned to Dominic.

" _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, twice slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask"_

Dominic stepped forward. "Where will I find Perseus?"

The oracle seized up and began speaking:

" _Twelve shall enter the pit of damnation,_

 _Betrayed and betrayers defying expectations,_

 _To save those trapped for evil intentions_

 _The lost ones found shall provide directions_

 _Whilst fallen enemies hunt them down_

 _And the first king guards them, holding scepter and crown"_

When she finished she fell, being caught by a couple of Apollo campers and placed on a seat summoned by Apollo.

The fates then spoke. "Now pick your companions Dominic, and hurry to save the Hero of Olympus. Once he is safe you shall learn the third great prophecy." When they finished they flashed away.

There was a pause before Leo spoke up. "Well that was a cheerful visit." He got several slaps to the back of the head for that statement.

"Let's go over what the prophecy could mean. Obviously we are to send twelve into the pit and that it should be a combination of Phanes hunters and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood." Athena stated. "Now Dominic, which of them will be accompanying you?"

He seems to think for a minute before speaking. "I pick my fellow lieutenants along with Percy's generals, if they are all willing." Each of them nod. "And I believe it is obvious already that my dad is to go with us by the details of the last line. You may pick which three campers go."

Zeus nods and thinks for a moment, probably conversing with the Olympians through a mind link so none of them would be swayed by their children. After a few moments they seem to come to a decision as Zeus sits up in his throne. "The campers to go are Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, and-" He announced before getting interrupted.

"Me." Everyone looked to see Thalia standing there, a determined look on her face.

"Daughter-"

"Dad I am going. Whether it's in the prophecy or not." She stated defiantly, daring anyone to go against her.

Before Zeus or anybody else could say anything though Dominic cut in. "Alright, she can come."

Athena frowned in confusion. "But-"

"It's better this way. We don't need her trying to go by herself and I doubt that any demigods could stop her right now. So she can come. Besides, as long as we have at least two of each in the mix of the twelve then it fulfills the second line." Dominic explained, knowing the reason she was so eager to go to the worst part of the Underworld.

Athena seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding. Zeus took that as a sign to continue, hoping not to be interrupted again. "Now that matters settled, we should discuss how you will be getting down there."

Everyone nodded at this. "Yeah, because if you guys just jump down, most likely you're not going to have a soft landing." Apollo stated.

"If only we had the Argo II. Then we could just fly down there." Jason wished.

Leo grinned. "Well it's funny you mention that Sparky cause I have the exact solution to our little predicament." He said, turning to Phanes.

The primordial raised an eyebrow. "Is she ready?" He asked the son of Hephaestus.

Leo nodded. "Finished her right before you sent us to dispatch those monster camps. Can you flash her here?" Phanes simply grinned and snapped his fingers as there was a large flash above their heads. Everyone looked up to see a humongous ship in the sky over Olympus. All they could see from under it was that it was made of black metal and on the side was written 'Argo 3.0'.

"That's right boys and girls, Uncle Leo is back with another amazing invention. Behold, the Argo 3.0! Built to be twice the size and twice the fun." Leo began, talking in a weird TV show voice. "As you can see we went for black plating instead of the usual bronze. Honestly, the last thing we need is to stick out again like a big shiny thumb. And if ever we need to blend in with the surrounding area better, our special investor, Mr. Phanes, helped us make a special camouflage mode with his power of invisibility. The interior includes fourteen bedrooms along with a dining hall and even a game room this time. Sadly in the design we forgot to include an area for our equestrian friends but to make up for that we have an excellent medical bay where you can find an automatically refilling medicine cabinet and several beds for those who fall ill. We also have several excellent storage areas for your weapons to clothes. Back to the exterior we have increased the amount of crossbows and added a few more ballistae. You may also recognize the special creations of Mr. Valdez's, the very cannons you saw used to take out several hordes of monsters in one shot. Finally topping off the front of our ship, right above the ram, is our brand new dragon head, one that Festus fell in love with, Irene."

By the end of it Leo was standing tall with a look of pride in his eye. Everyone was gaping at the new trireme, except for those among the hunters who knew about it. Jason was the first to speak up.

"Leo, you have outdone yourself." He stated, still gazing at the masterpiece.

"I know. I'm awesome." He said grinning like a madman.

Piper seemed to snap out of her awe and smirked. "But your still Repair boy to us." And with that a few people laughed.

After everyone got over the sight of the ship Zeus spoke. "Well I believe that is everything. Questers, get ready. You leave tonight." The gathered demigods and hunters cheered. The quest members were then flashed away to each of their cabins or tents and the rest were flashed back to their camps.

 **Dominic's POV**

Well I saw this coming from a mile away.

As soon as Percy gave himself up as a sacrifice I knew I would be saving his ass. It tends to be a thing we have grown used to over the past two years. Whenever he's in the middle of a big fight or was trapped I'd save him and vice versa.

I just didn't expect that it would be a quest and that I would actually be leading.

I was currently packing a bag to bring when I heard someone walk into my tent. I turned expecting to see one of the hunters, my father, or Artemis. But instead I saw Poseidon in all his khaki shorts and fishing hat glory.

He looked me straight in the eye. "Hello Dominic. It has been a long time." He said.

"I'd say a bit too long." I replied back. You see I knew Poseidon and a few other Olympians from millennia ago, but Arty was the only one I got close to. "Can I help you?"

He stayed silent for a moment before taking something from his pocket and placing it in my hand. It was a box. I opened it to see a pearl. I knew this wasn't just any pearl. This was one of Poseidon's pearls. I knew if I stepped on this I would go straight to the sea.

He spoke again. "When you all get out of Tartarus give that to Percy. I want to be the first one to know he is safe."

I close the box and put it in my bag before nodding to him. "Of course. I'll be sure to give it to him."

Poseidon turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Dominic." He said.

"Yeah?"

He glanced back at me, a fierce look in his eye. "Kick Tartarus' ass for me."

I grin. "I'll be sure to do that as well sir." And with that, he left.

End Chapter

 **And there's another chapter.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed it.**

 **Please Review and all that happy stuff.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **Wade98**


	10. Chapter 10: Preparing and set off

**Hello again. I'm back and I'm happy. Ya'know why? Cause we've made it to the tenth chapter!**

 **I can't believe I made it already. Even more unbelievable is that we have also reached and passed a hundred followers on the story. I believe the hundredth follower was DaughterofArtemisandPerseus. I honestly wasn't on here to see. But if I'm right, thank you and everyone else for following and reading the story.**

 **Now down to another topic. I have been looking for a picture for the cover of the story. But I couldn't find anything that could match the real meaning of the title. So I tried to find a good fan art of Percy and Thalia but those didn't look right either. So I'm asking you all for help. I'm hoping you could send me a good fan art for the story, whether it is your own work or not, through either pm or review. If you could you would be one of my favorite people in the world. I'm begging you.**

 **And now reviews.**

 _ **Solangelover**_

 _ **GODS DAMMIT PERCY**_

 **Wow, you think like Thalia. XD**

 _ **Candycrum**_

 _ **Omg that was epic. I can't wait for the quest it's gonna be awesome I bet.**_

 **Totally. I have big plans for it.**

 _ **JustLucky05**_

 _ **That was EXCELLENT! You gotta love Thalia and Posiedon! There reactions to hearing that Percy was captured were great! Keep up the wonderful work!**_

 **Thank you. I'm glad I got those right.**

 _ **Xiphos Pila**_

 _ **Great plot Perlia epicness :D**_

 **Thank you. Just wait till you see how violent Thalia gets in future chapters in the quest.**

 _ **Shadowhestia**_

 _ **This is my favorite chapter! I cried so many times while reading this! I love Leo in this chapter, he's just the best. Also is Artemis going to talk to Dominic before he leaves? If she does, please make it adorable. Did you make a ship name for them yet? If you didn't, I volunteer Domarty ;)  
Keep up the awesome work!**_

 **This might sound wrong, but I'm happy you cried. What I mean is I like that I can write something that makes people that emotional. And of course you loved Leo. As said before by a very wise and awesome guy 'Everybody loves Leo'. And you'll have to wait and see if Domarty speak before the voyage. ;) And I am of course going to do that.**

 _ **MartyKitty**_

 _ **PLZ CONTINUE! Or else I will kick your ass. Let.**_

 **I love reviews like this. You don't have to worry, I will keep continuing this story until it is finished.**

 _ **Thepreirpctyide**_

 _ **Damn you and your stupid Clifties! Can you write a chapter without one? Please? It's kinda getting boring. Upsdate sooooonnn!**_

 _ **P.S. you're probably thinking that wasn't a clify. But it the next chappie they are going off a clift.**_

 _ **P.P.S. again great chapter**_

 **I'm sorry about that. But honestly, you were right. I didn't really consider that a cliffie. I just thought it was ending a chapter. :P But this chapter is going to be more of a filler.**

 _ **CasualGryphon**_

 _ **I AM SO EXITED FOR TEH TARTURUS BUTT WHOOP! Great story man, its all kinds of funny but still serious enough to convey what should be felt. Anywho CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

 **Well it is going to be a couple chapters till the Tartarus butt whoop. But I can promise there will be plenty of others getting whooped in the next chapter.**

 _ **KeyboardKoala**_

 _ **Great chappy, I must say, you are getting better and better, glad I knew you months before you actually started writing fanfics :3**_

 **I'm glad to have met you as well. I am also happy to hear I am getting better. I look forward to when you find the inspiration to continue your story.**

 **p.s. I would help with another chapter but things got a bit hectic for me.**

 **Now please enjoy the chappie.**

Chapter 10

 **Artemis' POV**

I can't believe this.

Before we left the Jackson's apartment I was ecstatic. I had Dominic back and the Hero of Olympus was back meaning the demigods would have a renewed vigor to fight Tartarus. I started to believe our luck was changing.

But as soon as we left, we ran into a battle. Soon I led my hunters to the hill to find the army was gone and Percy had been abducted by them. Then when we went to the meeting Perseus' identity was revealed to everyone and my father agreed to a quest. Then the fates showed up announcing Dominic would have to lead them with my lieutenant Thalia.

So almost directly after getting him back, he has to go, taking my lieutenant with him, and it has to be to the worst place in the Underworld. You could say I am a bit stressed at this.

I am now on Half-Blood hill, watching several hunters prepare the boat for the voyage on the quest, waiting for Dominic to come to the ship so I could speak to him.

I then hear a voice speak from behind me. "Waiting for someone?" I turn to see Hestia smiling in a motherly way towards me.

I blush, knowing she meant Dominic. Back before he left Hestia always teased me playfully about him, saying we would make a cute couple. I would always deny it but it sometimes left me thinking about him. "Just waiting for Thalia to show up so I may wish her luck on her quest." I half lie. I did plan on wishing her luck as well.

She just continues to smile, a look in her eyes telling me she doesn't believe me. "Oh, then I will keep you company. It might be a while to gather her things" She stated, standing next to me and looking at the massive ship. I pale, realizing this may make things difficult when trying to talk with Dominic. "Beautiful ship isn't it?"

I nod. "Despite it being made by a male, it does look quite good. I hope it will keep the quest members safe." I say.

Things stay silent for a while before she speaks up again. "So have you spoken to Dominic since he's been back?" She questions.

I was ready for that. "No, I haven't. I have been a bit busy with my hunters recently." I lie again.

"Mmm." She hums in response. Then she says something that leaves me stunned. "I am guessing you would not want anyone to know about your relationship with him just yet then?"

I sputter out a question. "But-how- I mean what do you-"

"Despite the home being devastated, the Jackson's apartment is still a home. And as you know, I am the goddess of the hearth and home. I may have peeked into the place earlier today and saw some…interesting things." Hestia explained, her grin getting bigger.

I close my mouth, the ichor not leaving my face from all the blushing I was doing.

After a few moments I sighed. "I guess you were right long ago Aunt Hestia. But yes, I would prefer if you kept this from everyone for a while. Now would not be a good time to start things like this."

She nodded, knowing not only would her hunters respond badly to this, but also Zeus.

Soon after Dominic arrived with the other hunters of Betrayal carrying their luggage. He noticed the two goddesses and walked over while the rest kept heading for the ship. "Lady Hestia, Lady Artemis, a pleasure to see you both." He said, bowing. He was obviously acting formal so Hestia didn't expect anything between us. So I did the logical thing.

I slapped him over the head. "You can stop dummy, she knows about us."

He shot back up instantly, as if he got shocked, which is how his face looked. "You told her?" He asked stupidly. I roll my eyes and tell him about seeing us. He looks to Hestia, narrowing his eyes. "You've gotten sneaky over the years, haven't you?"

Hestia chuckled a little bit. "It helps to know things. Don't worry though. Your secret is safe with me." She told him. Right then there was a flash from behind them and they looked to see Phanes, but he wasn't dressed in his usual white shirt and jeans. He changed to a suit similar to his lieutenants(in the colors as Dominic) except over it he had a long brown trench coat.

I raised an eyebrow at the choice of clothing. "I can only do so much down there when I'm in his domain without him noticing my presence. So it's good to have supplies or weapons on hand." He said, opening the one side to reveal many pockets with various labels ranging from 'medical' to 'weapons'. There was even one labeled 'clothes'. I wondered how he could fit clothes in a small pocket before realizing the coat was probably enchanted.

I was still confused though. "Why do you need supplies if you are going to be on the ship most of the time?" I quipped, curious.

"For when we are rescuing Percy and whatever prisoners Tartarus was speaking of. You can never be too careful." He says, smiling confidently.

Dominic heaves his bag over his shoulder. "Well then we should get moving. Where are the campers and Thalia?" He asks. Right after he says that we see them coming up the hill. They looked grim faced but determined. When they reached the top of the hill they each bowed in respect to the gathered immortal deities.

Phanes frowned. "Rise, I prefer not to be bowed to." He said as they nodded and bowed to Hestia and myself. We told them to rise and Phanes gave them instructions. "Go ahead and get on board, one of the generals or lieutenants will show you your rooms that you'll be staying in for the duration of the quest." Jason and Piper did as he said while Thalia stayed behind saying she had to speak to me.

I hugged her, probably surprising her in front of the others. "Be careful sister, I know how much you care for Perseus. But don't let that influence you into making rash decisions when down there." I pulled away from the hug and she nodded. She then went on to the ship, leaving me alone with the other three once again.

I looked around to see if any unwanted attention was focused on us before turning to Dominic and giving him a semi-long kiss. He jumped from the quick action but then relaxed into it, gladly returning the kiss.

When we separated I glared at him. "You had better get back quick or I'll be coming down there myself to get your ass back."

He grinned like an idiot. "I love you too Arty." He said. I tried to keep my glare up but I found myself smiling. I liked hearing him saying that.

I pulled him closer by the front of his shirt and whispered, "You had better you fool." Before pushing him away. He walked off to the ship, looking like he was attempting to, as Apollo would say, strut, not even trying to hide his smile. I shook my head at his idiocy before hearing a small cough behind me. I look to see Hestia and Phanes smirking. I blushed, realizing I just did that in front of them.

Phanes spoke first. "Enjoy yourself?"

I scowled at him as my cheeks were still golden. "Shut up." This just made them chuckle to themselves. I flashed back to the throne room, waiting for the time when we would send them off.

 **Leo's POV (Did you expect that?)**

Setting sail again on another dangerous quest, this time to the most dangerous place known to any demigod in history.

After Gaea and thee giants, it shouldn't be too hard.

I am currently double checking all of the systems on the ship to make sure they are functioning properly. I'm focused on a dozen different screens, my eyes flying from one to the next when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I jump, not expecting the action and I nearly ram my head into a low lever for one of the ships controls. I turn to see a slightly amused Calypso standing behind me.

I frown. "Sunshine, what did I say about sneaking up on me?"

"I didn't. I actually called your name a few times before I tapped your shoulder." She explained, giggling at my expense.

"Oh." I say, looking down embarrassedly. "Sorry Callie, guess I got caught up in my work. Again."

I feel her wrap her arms around me. "It's okay. I know you can't help it, especially now." She soothed me as I saw her look at me lovingly. "I am aware things are hectic right now, so I decided to keep you company before you have to leave." She said before giving me a long kiss. Gods, I love her.

When we pulled away, gasping for breath I remembered something and reached into one of the pockets in my toolbelt. When I got what I was looking for I pulled out a crudely wrapped present. I looked sheepishly at her. "I made you something. I'm not very good with wrapping paper." I admitted. She smiled and took the package.

"I am aware, but the fact you took time to do it anyway is sweet." She told me before tearing away at the paper, revealing a celestial bronze mirror. She frowned for a moment, looking at me in confusion.

"Remember when you helped me make that device work back at Ogygia by singing?" I asked her. She nodded slowly, not liking to remember her prison. "Well, try singing again and watch what happens." She raised an eyebrow but did as I asked. And like that I was listening to her beautiful voice once more, like so many times before. A little ways into the song the mirror's image began changing into vision of my room on the ship. Her eyes widened, recognizing the place by the sight of many different gears and machine parts on the floor and bed along with the pictures of her on the wall.

She looked at me mouth open wide. "How did you do this?" She asked.

I grinned. "I have this mirror hooked up to the one in my room. All you have to do is sing if you want to see me and if I want to see you I can use my fire to activate my side. I figured an Iris message wouldn't quite reach down there so I put this together real quick." I explained. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love it Leo. Thank you." I wrap an arm around her as I go back to work, her snuggling into my side a little.

 **Vlad's POV**

I sat in my room on the ship with the other generals as we talk about the quest. Why we had to do this in my room, I don't really understand, but I also don't really care.

Allison was sitting a few feet away from me on the floor while Kirsty and Joel are by the door, Joel having his arm around her protectively. I am just sitting with my back against the bed.

"If I didn't know Percy already, I wouldn't believe he would be stupid enough to give himself up as a prisoner." Allison said exasperatedly angry. "I mean really, he could've at least consulted us about this first."

We all nod. "That idiot gets himself into more trouble than need be." Joel complained.

"But then again, he does have a bad hero complex. He has some need to be the one to help and save whoever is in trouble. Gods know how many stupid decisions he has made saving our asses." I point out.

Joel chuckles. "Yeah, like when he saved you from Lamia." He stated, knowing how that mission went. I glare at him, embarrassed by that mission. Lamia was one of the strongest empousa to live and she captured me during one of our raids of a monster camp. Apparently her and her sisters hadn't been satisfied in a while and, well, I won't go into the gruesome details but when Percy and the others found me I was strapped to a table with my shirt off and Lamia had a few of her girls attempting to take my pants off. That is how I ended up hating empousa more than most monsters.

"What have I said about bringing that up? That was embarrassing enough as it is." I exclaim. He and the girls chuckle. Then Kirsty brings up even more humiliating topic.

"Yeah, and I remember how red faced Allison was when she saw you. Ally, you never told us what you were thinking about when that happened." And like that Kirsty and Joel are laughing at both of our red faces as we try not to look at each other.

"S-shut up Kirst! I wasn't thinking about anything! You're just imagining things." She denies.

"Surrrrrre." That annoying daughter of Circe said, showing she obviously didn't believe her.

"Kirsty, I'm warning you…" Allison trailed off menacingly.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Kirsty says, giving in.

I get up from my place on the floor. "I am going to get something to eat." I announce before heading out of the room without another word. I was too embarrassed to be in front of Allison at the moment.

I head for the mess hall and when I get there I see Shade sitting at the table doing a crossword from his big book that Phanes gets for him when he is bored. I walk over and sit across from him. He barely looks up before speaking. "Troubles Vlad?"

I sigh before getting the enchanted plate to summon some fries. Scoop a bit into a nearby brazier muttering 'For Phanes and Erebus' before I begin eating the tasty food. I finally answer Shade's question as he sat patiently doing the word game. "Just a bit embarrassed. Joel brought up that dumb mission again."

He chuckled a little. "Yes, I heard you were in quite the…compromising position." He told me. "But I don't believe that is all that is bothering you, now is it?" He inquired, finally looking up.

I slumped. He of course knew about my crush on Allison(The little imp couldn't keep his nose out of anything) and like a good friend didn't say anything about it. He sometimes told me to go for it but I still had trouble trusting others after being in the forest for so long, away from people to socialize with.

I looked at him dejectedly. "I don't know what to do Shade. I finally get the courage to ask Allison out and I can't think of how to do it. Now the war has come and we're about to venture into the pit. How will I possibly ask her now?"

My old companion just sat there for a moment, his gaze refocused on the crossword. Then he told me something I didn't expect from him.

"I don't know."

I recoil in shock. "What do you mean? You're one of the wisest people I have met and have helped me multiple times. How can you not know this?"

He sighs before pushing away the game of his that had one word left. "Vlad, it's true, you have asked me about many things before and have wanted my advice on multiple occasions when you needed help with a decision. But this is the first time you've asked about love and that is a concept even I don't fully understand." Shade explained. "The most I know to tell you is to just go for it. I don't know how you will do it, but I bet she will say yes no matter what because she likes you."

He then gathers up his book and pencil. "Now, I believe should be going. The day is almost over and I don't believe I was destined to be on the quest." He pats my shoulder as he leaves me sitting there to think.

Linebreak

 **Thalia's POV**

I was sitting at the front of the ship, looking out at the camp. I was hoping the sun would sink below the horizon faster. If Apollo went any slower I was going to shove his own bow up his ass. See how fast he moves then.

Then somebody interrupted my cruel thoughts of the sun god with a cold soda pressed against the back of my hand. I look to see its Luke. "Want one? I figured you could use something relaxing considering where we're about to go." He said.

I rolled my eyes but took the soda anyway. He leaned against the rail of the ship, drinking his own. We stayed there for a couple of minutes before he spoke up. "So…I just want to personally say I'm sorry for everything. I was a real dick joining the titans like I did." He told me, looking down shamefully.

I frown, thinking for a couple of seconds before I speak. "It's…alright. I mean I get it, you were angry at your father and the other Olympians for what they did. Who knows how many times I've been mad at Zeus." I heard thunder rumble in the sky as I say that last part. "But Luke?" He looks at me questioningly. "Next time, find a better way." I tell him, slapping him over the head.

He grins. "I'll be sure to do that." He then frowns. "I hope hitting me over the head won't become a regular thing with you. I already have someone who does that." I look at him confused before hearing a voice behind us.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such an idiot." I turn to see Zoe. She smiles at me. "Thalia, it is good to see you again. How is the hunt?" She asks.

I laugh. "Surprisingly fun. I didn't realize I would like it this much." I told her

"Indeed. It is quite enjoyable to be a huntress. Perhaps I can join you and the hunters for a hunt after this is all over." She wondered thoughtfully.

Luke seemed nervous about this. "This wouldn't mean I would get hit more, would it?" Zoe seemed to think about, which made Luke pale. Meanwhile I was trying to stifle my laughter at this.

Before this could continue any further we heard the camp horn sound. I looked to see the sun had finally set. It was time to leave.

 **Nobody's POV**

As the hunters who were working on the ship got off of it campers were walking up the hill to see the questers off. As soon as all the demigods and both sets of hunters were gathered the gods flashed in

Zeus began giving a speech, which hardly anyone paid attention to. When he finished Phanes stepped forward. "My hunters! While I'm gone you will serve under Hestia. Treat her as you would treat me." He announced. They all chanted 'Yes sir' back to him. Phanes nodded before getting in line with the others on the ship.

Then the vessel began rising into the sky. The demigods roared in encouragement to the people of the ship. Hades stepped forward and raised his hand. A massive hole in the ground opened at the bottom of the hill, big enough for the ship to fit. With one last yell from Leo that sounded like 'Cowabunga' the ship descended fast into the pit. Once they were out of sight Hades closed the entrance. It was up to them to get out.

 **Percy's POV**

I groan as I feel a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I try to gain my bearings when I remember what happened. When we neared the end of the fall into Tartarus Kampe grabbed me and floated us down. As for the other monsters, not all of them were as lucky. You could hear several impacts from them hitting the ground. It sounded disgusting. Before I could hear or see anymore, Kampe knocked me over the head.

As I opened my eyes I saw I was in a surprisingly luxury room. The walls were painted blood red and the carpet floor was black. There was a fireplace across from me as I noticed I was lying in a bed with soft black sheets. There was a couch in between me and the fireplace. I also saw a bar-like area in the corner. Sitting on it were several bottles that looked like alcohol, but with it were also some liquids I recognized as the waters of the five rivers that ran into Tartarus.

Before I can look at the room anymore a door to my right opens. In walks the empousa from before, scantily clad in a maids dress, carrying a tray of food. She placed it down on the bed, trying to entice me and failing. "Hey there sexy, glad to see you're awake. I wasn't allowed to play with you before when they were changing your clothing." She purrs. This is when I notice I'm in some purple pajamas. Despite the fact I was fully clothed in these, I felt naked without my weapons. She gets my attention back, drawing a fingernail down my chest. "Perhaps we can do something now."

I shove her hand away. "Never. For one I don't care to just do it for fun, especially with a monster. And two, I have a real woman at home." I tell her.

All she does is frown. "Well that wasn't very nice." She then lunges and pins me to the bed. "I guess I'll just have to punish you while I take what I want by force." She growls out. I try to get out but she is stronger than she looks.

Before she can do anything though I hear the horribly familiar rumbling voice of Tartarus. _**"Jenny, what did I say?!"**_

The empousa, apparently named Jenny, pales as we both look at the open door to see Tartarus standing there in a suit. The suit resembled his armor in the sense it had monster faces appearing, pushing against the surface, looking like they were trying to escape. But in the place of his face which looked like a swirling pool last time was a normal face(except purple).

Unlike the first time I met him, I didn't cower in fear. Phanes made sure I could withstand the aura primordials put off with special training he gave all the hunters. He let off a bit of his own aura a little at a time and once we were used to it he increased it a bit. Soon I was able to stand in his presence without feeling like I was getting crushed by his aura.

The monster crawled off my chest and stood in front of Tartarus, shaking in fear. "I apologize L-lord Tartarus. My urges got the better of m-m-me. It w-won't happen again." She stutters out.

He smirks evilly. _**"Indeed it won't. And I'll make sure of it."**_ He waves his hand and a laistrygonian appears. _**"Take this bitch back to my room and make sure she doesn't leave. I'll be sure to take care of your**_ **urges** _ **Jenny."**_ She gains a look of fear as the giant grabs her and drags her off. If it wasn't for the fact she attempted to rape me, I would've felt bad for her.

Tartarus turns back to me. _**"I apologize for my servants inappropriate actions. So hard to find good help these days."**_ He tells me.

I sit up and glare at him. "What's going on Tartarus? I figured you would have me locked up in a dungeon with somebody torturing me, not treating me like a guest." I asked him coldly.

He walks over to the bar and grabs a glass, pouring himself a drink of what looked like vodka. _**"Perseus, before we get to business, would you like a drink? I'm sure we both know despite your form, you are old enough to have alcohol."**_ He points out. I just keep my glare up, staying silent. He shrugs and puts the bottle he has up. _**"You see Perseus, I have thought about your achievements in the past and I figured I would make you an offer. Join me and all of your friends shall be spared for you. You may live with them in my new empire I will build after the gods are defeated."**_

I sneer at him. "No. I refuse to stand against the gods or Phanes. You will lose this war." I tell him confidently.

He snarls at me before waving his hand again. I'm instantly transported to a room. Two dracaenae grab my wrist and chain me to a wall. Tartarus shows up. _**"Then 'Hero of Olympus', have fun with my servants. Quite a few have wanted the opportunity to do this."**_ He then left as the snake ladies grabbed a few nasty looking tools.

Well, here we go again.

End Chapter

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Now please help with the Fan art for the cover and review to the story. Happy tenth chapter guys and gals.**

 **Bye, Wade98**


	11. Chapter 11: Into Tartarus pt1

**Hello again fun fan fiction readers. Here is another update but first, reviews!**

 _ **Shadowhestia**_

 _ **Ok, so, I'm just gonna have to be a nerd for a second.  
OMIGOSH DOMARTY IS MY OTP FOR THIS STORY! I LOVE THEM TOGETHER THEY ARE SO FUCKING CUTE! SO IS CALEO! I CAN'T HANDLE IT!  
Ok, I'm good now. I can't wait to see how the quest goes and what Thalia will do when they find Percy. Also, maybe Luke and Annabeth should be together? Weren't you looking for a pairing for her? Oh, and I hope you find a good cover pic for your story. ;)**_

 **LOL, thank you for loving the pairings and their interactions. There will be a bit more of that in this chapter with Frazel, and what I would like to call Koel. The quest will actually be at least two parts. This is part one so I hope you like it. I have thought about putting them together. The pieces of that puzzle would fit quite well since we all know Annabeth didn't always think of him as a brother. She didn't fool anyone on Olympus…except Percy I think. And there haven't been any submissions for the cover yet but I do have a friend, KeyboardKoala, working on one.**

 **Candycrum**

 _ **Poor Percy but love it**_

 **Yeah, but don't worry. This chapter won't be gory and messy. Maybe the next though.**

 _ **HazelPersephoneDiAngelo**_

 _ **Tartarus has gotten on my last nerve. One wrong move and I WILL go down there myself to give him an ass whooping so hard he'll WISH he could fade.**_

 **Are you sure you're Hazel because I'm pretty she would faint if somebody just said 'rear end'. She'd probably have a heart-attack if someone said ass. But in all seriousness, I would open the door for you if you did. Don't forget a crowbar. :D**

 _ **Piper Mclean**_

 _ **Oh My GODS poor percy**_

 **Don't worry, he'll be okay. Wait, how are you getting internet connection in Tartarus? Weird.**

 _ **Thestralqueen147**_

 _ **Plz update sooner I need to know bow percy would survive this time with out annabeth there.**_

 **Well this is as soon as I can update. I wish I could update more frequently. I love writing. And what you want to know is in here. Its actually a pretty simple explanation once you read it and think about it.**

 **Wow, a surprisingly small amount of reviews than usual. But who am I to complain. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter 11

 **Jason's POV**

Finally.

Finally, we would be able to apologize to Percy. He can forgive us and we can go back to being friends.

Well, if he forgives us that is.

I am currently sitting in my room on the ship, contemplating how the situation might happen when I and Piper apologize. Suddenly I was interrupted by a knock on the cabin door.

I go and answer it to see Leo standing there, grinning like his usual self. "Hey Jase, whatcha doing?" He asks.

I smile and shrug. "Thinking about stuff."

He gains a look of mock horror. "Thinking!? Why would you ever do that? That is a terrible torture nobody should ever endure." He jokes.

I laugh. "Yeah, especially you Mr. Human Torch." I shoot back at him.

He grins before slipping past me. "So what stuff are you thinking about?" He questions, sitting on my bed.

I frown. "Just wondering how I'm going to apologize to Percy." I tell him, sitting across from him. "Leo, I don't know what I'll do. What if he doesn't forgive me, or Piper, or any of the other campers for that matter? I don't think we would ever be able to live with ourselves."

His grin dulls down to a soft smile, which was kind of unlike him. "Dude, in the time I have been able to get to know Percy, I can tell you he has already forgiven everyone. He may not be able to admit it yet, but deep down he just wants to be hanging out with you guys again." He explains.

I look at him unsurely. "I don't know Leo…"

He places a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me man. It you have nothing to worry about." He says reassuringly.

I feel better as I roll my eyes. "And that's what you say as we go into one of the most dangerous places ever made?" I say sarcastically. He cracks up at that.

We then hear Phanes come over the intercom. "Everyone report to the dining hall. We are almost in Tartarus." He announces. Leo stands up.

"Come on Superman, we should get moving." He tells me, heading out the door.

I follow him thinking _Things are finally feeling normal again._

 **Nobody's POV**

As everybody walks into the eating area they sit at the long table in the middle. Jason, Piper, Leo, Luke, and Thalia on one side, the generals and Zoe on the other. Phanes and Dominic sat at each end of the table.

Phanes speaks first. "We will be reaching the end of our descent in about forty-five minutes. I suggest we eat and talk before then as none of you will have much of an appetite then." He says monotonously.

They nod as each of them summons the food of their choice.

"So Phanes, do you have any idea what we should expect when we get down there?" Joel asks curiously.

The primordial shakes his head. "Not anything any of you have already heard from Percy before." He says. Joel nods as he then looks to Jason.

"So I heard you met my dad?" He states. Jason looks at him confused.

"Have I?"

Joel nods, grimacing. "Yep, big guy, dark fur, stinks like week old trash, was the first werewolf. Any of this ringing a bell?" A few of the hunters snickered at the description of Joel's father.

Jason, Piper, and Thalia looked stunned. "Your dad is Lycaon?" Piper asked astonished.

The werewolf nodded. "Yeah, and I'd like to thank you for kicking his pack's asses. It was good to hear about." Joel mused. "I was especially happy to hear that demigod, Nico was it, was able to kill him. Helped me sleep at night knowing he didn't get what he want."

Jason sat there in shock before smiling. "No problem, but I have to agree with you, he does smell bad. Do you think he digs in mortals garbage cans?" This made the entire table crack up, laughing at the thought of the supposed king of wolves digging in the trash.

With that conversation continued in the dining hall, joking and laughing as they forgot their problems for a while. Then over the intercom the same creaking sounds from the Argo II began coming out in a series of beats.

Leo frowned. "Guys, we're here." Everyone grew serious and went out to the top deck of the ship to see their surroundings.

The surroundings were just as Percy described. From seeing a couple of the rivers of the Underworld to the black glassy terrain. And as much as it scared them, the mortal quest members stood tall, courage flowing through them as they were determined to get Percy back.

Nothing was going to stop them.

 **Percy's POV**

I flinch as I feel another cut be drawn along my body by the two snake women. I now had dozens of wounds covering my body again, as well as a few reopened from my first torture.

They were about to continue when the door opened to reveal Tartarus again. _**"So Perseus, have you thought about my offer?"**_ He asked smugly. I simply spit blood at him as he frowns to my response. _**"I suspected that. Fine, I will give you the night to recuperate since my children don't want to break their toy just yet. Tomorrow is when the real fun starts."**_ He told me before walking out with the two dracaena.

I can hardly believe I'm down here again. The last time I was here I almost went insane. But then again I had to endure the surroundings and how every move or action I made caused some sort of pain to me. Even breathing down here was painful because of the sulfuric gas-like thing that substituted oxygen.

But now I didn't have to worry about a monster looking for me or being overpowered in a fight and becoming something's next meal. Nope, I just had to worry about my next torture session. But I could withstand this. I had to take torture already and I survived…at least until Tartarus killed me.

I shake off those thoughts as I decide to actually try and rest. Soon after I passed out, from exhaust or blood loss, I had no idea. But it felt as if I almost immediately woke up to being splashed with something cold. It hurt but I could feel several wounds healing up. I knew it wasn't water so there was only one other thing I could think of.

Phlegethon. Liquid fire.

I slowly regained my bearings. My eyes flickered open as I looked up to see someone I despised with every fiber of my being. The very guy that ruined my life and I thought I had gotten rid of.

In front of me was Jonathan Prince.

He looked as if he had never fallen into the pit. In fact he had different clothes too. He had a completely black suit on and was smirking cockily, as if he accomplished something. I saw his hair had gotten a bit longer to touching his shoulders. For some reason he didn't look as insane as before but one thing stayed the same about him other than the cocky smile. His cold, icy blue eyes.

I glared at him, trying to break the chains that held me to the wall so I could strangle him. He just stood there, not moving as he watched my struggle. I soon gave up and slumped before speaking. "You were supposed to die…I killed you." I said, taking a deep breath in between sentences.

He grinned evilly. "Yes, well I guess I decided not to do that. But I will admit you surprised me with that blast of water. I can't believe you got me but alas, I was focused on other things at the time." He told me, tugging at the end of his sleeves. "Anywho, I just came to say goodbye to my favorite demigod before I leave this territory for a while. I have big plans to make and I can't delay them any longer. Although I did enjoy watching the show those two ladies performed, it isn't as much fun as the real thing." He said, looking distant. "Ah, I remember another young man like you. I made him suffer for many years. Then again he and his little club came back to kill me so that didn't go over well."

I look at him bewildered. "What are you talking about? The Hunters of Betrayal? If so we'll kill you again along with your master Tartarus." I snarl back at him.

Surprisingly, he chuckles. "Oh my dear boy, it appears you still aren't aware of just what is happening. I have no _master._ In fact my goal is different from Tartarus completely. I am looking for pieces for a perfect world. And the only way I know how to make a perfect world is to take out all of the pieces that don't fit." He tells me, a mad glint in his eye. "But I knew those beings you refer to as _gods_ , _titans,_ and _primordials_ would only get in my way. So I put things in motion a few years ago, giving that Kronos fellow a bit of power to rise."

"I then waited for the outcome of the war and when it was over I nudged Gaea, awaking her for another, furthering those Olympians weakness. But sadly they still didn't fall. So I had to whisper in that fool Tartarus' ear to start one final war. This time I think I have it clinched since at first I thought you were dead. But you surprised me with those hunters. But even so, not even another primordial can save this world from my grasp now." He said, smugly sneering at me.

I look at him, fear and anger ruling in my eyes. If what he said was true, then he was why I never had peace. He was why so many of my friends died. He is the reason I am in this torture room, not able to help my friends in this war.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask in a deadly calm tone.

He smiles, opening the door. "Now where would the fun be in just telling you now? No, you won't find out just yet. You won't know until it's too late." He told me stepping out before poking his head back in. "Oh, and enjoy your torture tomorrow. They have quite the variety of poisons and acids down here." With that, the door slammed shut.

I was left alone, hanging from a wall, wondering one question.

Who was that guy?

 **Joel's POV**

I could smell him.

Percy was definitely down here. I was currently leading the way by smell. It helped that we had one of his old shirts to track by or else this would've been a lot more difficult.

But we were going to have to go through several monster areas. And even though they wouldn't be able to see us in the ship they could sure as Hades smell us. I knew that the demigods' presence was making the monsters down here go wild looking for us. And I knew they would follow us to Tartarus palace and try to get us when we land. We would be overwhelmed within minutes.

So I knew what I had to do.

I called back to Leo. "Stop dude!" The entire ship lurched as it stopped suddenly and I heard a few crashes and curses downstairs. Oops.

Everyone came above deck to see what the commotion was. "Joel, what's up? I don't even see the palace." Dominic asks confusedly.

I looked at them all seriously. "If we keep continuing in the direction we're going we'll find Tartarus and Percy." I stated. Everyone seemed to brighten at this.

"Okay, then let's get-" Leo begins before I cut him off.

"Wait Leo." They all look at me, wondering why I am stopping us from leaving. "As much as I would like to, we can't go in there guns blazing and win by ourselves. Monsters are smelling us and I can hear them approaching from below. We are probably attracting every monster in the pit with just two primordial children smell. If not, the added smell of everyone else got the rest coming here." I tell them glumly. They are shocked at first but then slump in realization of the facts.

"Okay, so what do we do? Just blast at them from up here until we get there?"Jason suggests.

Dominic shakes his head. "No, for one that would attract attention to our location, and two we can't be wasting ammo." He explains. He then turns to Phanes. "Can you hide our scents our destroy the monsters for a little while?"

Phanes frowns(A/N say that ten times fast. XD). "No, I'm afraid not. One demigod would be easy work, but five along with a demititan and two demiprimordials would take an immense amount of energy which Tartarus could easily notice. Same with vaporizing the monsters." He told us.

Everyone slumped even further at this. "So what now? We're just supposed to turn around and come back later when nobody is home? Hello-o-o, this is Tartarus, they're always home!" Thalia exclaims exasperated and angry. Almost everyone passed this outburst off as her caring for her cousin, but I knew better. Pheromones are a fickle thing with animals. We could always tell someone's emotions, and how strong they could be just because of pheromones. I could tell she had deeper feelings for Percy.

Coming out of my thoughts, I speak again. "No, but I do have an idea. I can get us some reinforcements."

They had a mixture of hope and confusion on their faces. "Who Joel?" Kirsty wondered.

"I can't tell you. You will just have to trust me." I tell them vaguely. My fellow hunters nod slowly. Phanes agrees as well, but he looks worried as does Kirsty and my friends. I turn to the other three. Jason and Piper looked unsure of whether or not to agree but Thalia walked forward to stand in front of me.

She looked at me dead serious. "Do you swear to get help and to come straight to get Percy out of here?" She asked me, her eyes never wavering from mine.

I stare back, my gaze just as unmoving. "I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbles from one of the discolored clouds above. The daughter of Zeus nods and steps back to stand with her friends who also nod.

I then sigh. "Alright, now I'm going to need some help." I say as I look at Vlad. "I need you to come with me and start shadow traveling us in that direction." I tell him, pointing to the right.

He nods as Kirsty steps forward. "I'm going with you too." She says, defiance showing in her eyes.

I frown. "No Kirst, this is something I have to do alone. The only reason I'm letting Vlad come is because we don't have time to waste. I'm sorry." I told her. I wasn't about to put her in danger.

She looked at me, determination burning in her eyes. "Listen Fido," She said, using the name she only says when she is mad. "if you are going on a dangerous quest, I am coming with you. And there is nothing that will stop me." As she is saying this, she is approaching me, coming to the point of poking a finger into my chest.

I look at her for a second before sighing. "Fine, you can come." I say, relenting. She nods and walks off as Leo comes up to me grinning.

"Dude, you said that as if you actually had a say in the matter." He joked.

I glare at him playfully. "Shut it Valdez. Or I'll be making that toolbelt of yours a chew toy." I threaten him. He pales and grips his prized possession tightly. I grin and go to my cabin to get some stuff before we go.

Khaos knows this will be a difficult trip.

 **Hazel's POV**

I can't believe this.

Percy had been alive this whole time. Leo too. And we had never known. Percy in the time I had gotten to know him had become like my brother. And I am sure things would have been the same with Leo.

We had them back for the slightest time without even knowing and when we found out we lost them just as quick.

I am currently sitting in one of New Rome's gardens, clearing my thoughts as I try to wrap my head around all that has happened recently. Although it is a bit more difficult than I thought it would be with a statue of Bacchus in a fountain malfunctioning. It looked as if it had just come up from underwater, spitting out bits of water at random intervals to get some air.

It had actually been that way for a while but the Vulcan demigods are so busy in the forges, trying to develop new devices to use in the war, so nobody has been able to fix it yet. They went crazy over that little cannon thing Leo made.

After the sixteenth time it began loudly spurting I was considering bringing Hannibal the elephant in here to fix it. Before I could consider the thought anymore I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Frank standing behind the bench I'm on looking dog tired as he had been working all day to help build defenses. He was spotted and smudged with dirt on his hands and clothes. He even had a few cuts and bruises. But despite all that he smiled warmly down at me.

He came around and sat beside me, trying to be careful not to get me dirty. But I just grab his arm and wrap it around me. Over the years I had more or less adjusted to modern life, including small things like this which I would have blushed profusely from before.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hazel, you know I'm dirty right?"

I giggle. "It's hard to miss Frank. But I can take a shower too." I tell him, snuggling into his side.

We sit there for a bit before he brings up my thoughts from before. "Can you believe that Leo and Percy have been alive all this time?" He asks me.

I take a deep breath. "Honestly, it's unbelievable. But it is also amazing."

I can feel him lay his head on mine. "Yeah, but now we might just lose them both again." He says in a depressed tone.

I sit up and look at him seriously. "Frank, please don't say that. You remember what the fates said. They will come back alive." I tell him sternly.

He frowns. "Yeah, but…what if they don't come back the same people we knew them as?" I look at him confusedly as he continues. "They are going through the worst place ever created, Percy is down there for his second time. Who knows how much it will affect them…" He trails off in a worried tone.

I smile sadly at him. "You have to remember, they aren't alone down there. They have each other and I'm sure Percy can endure it until they can rescue him. Then when they're back, we can finally have our friends back. Our family back." I tell him reassuringly. He smiles back at me and pulls me back into his arms.

We then sat there for the rest of the day as I tried to believe in the very words I had just told him.

 **Joel's POV**

Okay, I now realize another reason we shouldn't have brought Kirsty.

After the second shadow travel, she was green and looked as if she was about to barf.

Vlad was actually used to the travel since it was his power. For me my canine side kind of took over and it felt like a car ride where you stick your head out the window. (I'm so glad nobody can read minds or else that would be so embarrassing.) Meanwhile Kirsty obviously doesn't like rollercoasters.

Luckily, after the fourth one I could feel we were close enough to walk. Kirsty looked relieved as she requested I give her a piggyback ride. I agreed as long as she didn't hurl on my head.

We made our way across the landscape as both of my friends seemed to be squeamish. But for some reason I felt…comfortable? No, that isn't the word. But I knew I wasn't as bothered by this place. I was taking a wild guess thinking it was my monster side, knowing this is home to all monsters.

But I am not a monster.

We keep walking as Vlad asked the question I knew was on his and Kirsty's mind ever since we left the ship. "So who are these reinforcements you were talking about? I mean I know you said we would have to trust you, but I just thought we could get a warning of what might be coming at us when we get there?" He said curiously.

I don't take my eyes off the area as I answer him. "Just know that we won't exactly be welcomed with open arms." I tell him, knowing that both of them will try to convince me against doing this.

It is a little while later when I hear a low growl. I drop Kirsty onto her feet as I change into my wolf form and growl back. Kirsty and Vlad get into a fighting stance, ready to fight.

 _Come out. I wish to talk_. I growl out to whoever is watching us. From behind some rocks ahead of us several wolves step out, each one a little more than half my size. They each glare at me.

 _What are you doing here traitor? Realized your mistakes and have come to die by your father's hand?_ One asked, sneering as best he can with a wolf face.

 _Hardly. I've actually come for something else._ I tell them, glaring back full force.

 _And what makes you think we'll listen to you?_ Another asks.

 _You probably won't. But I'm sure you would love to see Lycaon attack me._ I say, knowing these were obviously ones that liked fights, judging from the amount off scars they had. _So take me to him and I'll be sure to give you a show to shock everyone._

They seem to mull this over before their apparent leader nodded and turned with the others to lead the way. I change back as my friends looked confused. "Let's move. They're leading the way." Is all I tell them, following the wolves.

We follow the pack into a hole in the ground. It led into a deep cave system. I could see several tunnels leading off in different directions. But my eyes kept straight ahead as I focused on my mission.

We soon arrived in an open area. It was shaped like a dome on top as there were several extending ledges from the sides of the circular room. At the far end of the room I saw a throne-like structure where I knew my dad would sit. The leader of the pack we followed howled, calling all werewolves that could hear to this spot.

Soon we saw wolves coming to the ledges above us, looking down at us. A few that seemed to recognize me snarled. I guess they are the ones I fought before and sent here myself. But none of that mattered as what was about to happen would change everything.

All of a sudden a larger wolf walked out of a tunnel behind the throne and changed form as he went and sat in the royal chair. Before me sat my father, Lycaon.

He glared at the wolf in front of me, not noticing us yet. "What is it Alabaster? I was rather busy in the middle of a meal." He says annoyed. I could hear several whimpers as I saw a few of the wolves above us were ragged, obviously not having been fed in a while. I realized that there isn't much food to eat in the pit and that some of the wolves would starve to death. It would be a repeating cycle unless they got something to eat or got out of the pit to hunt. Meanwhile Lycaon probably hogged food for himself and those he chose to give it to.

The wolf in front of me actually shrunk back at the glare. "Well there is somebody here to see you sir. I figured you would want to see him since it is someone who has irked you so much before." Alabaster explained.

Lycaon's glare narrowed as he focused on the shadow we were in. "Well who is it then? If they are so important bring them into the light." He exclaims impatiently.

I feel a light shove as I am pushed into my father's line of vision. His eyes widen and I see his face turn into an evil smile.

"Well if it isn't the prodigal son returning to his home. Oh, and he brought home some friends." He taunts as I can hear my friends getting brought into the light too. He focuses his gaze back on me. "What are you doing here? Need money for college? Or perhaps you're getting married and you wanted your father to be there." A few wolves chortled at my father's puns. "Or maybe you have come to your senses and have decided to accept my offer to become my heir?" He said. Surprisingly I could hear an underlying tone of hope, but I shook it off.

"You almost have it right on the last one actually." He raises an eyebrow as the room becomes silent, curious of what the infamous prince of wolves wants. I step forward, looking him straight in the eye. "I, Joel Carter, son of Lycaon, challenge you for the position as alpha of the pack and king of the werewolves."

End chapter

…

…

…

…Nah, just kidding.

The room was silent, shocked over what I had just said.

The first to react was my girlfriend who was oh so happy with what I was doing. "Joel, you idiot, don't do this!" She yelled at me.

I looked back at her and Vlad. "It is the only way. I'm sorry." I say as I turn back to Lycaon, awaiting his response.

He looked at me with smirk on his face and humor in his eyes. "And what makes you think you can challenge me?" He said.

"Any and every wolf has the right to challenge the alpha of any pack to leadership, regardless of rank or age." I elaborated as I had learned a bit over the years. He frowned, obviously not expecting me to know that.

"I'm sure you are aware that the only way to win is to kill your opponent." He countered, thinking he had me now.

"Yes, I am. So do you accept my challenge?" I tell him blankly. He is stunned at this but recovers and nods. He gets off his throne, removing his cloak of animal skins and crown of bones.

I turn to my friends. "Now listen to me you two. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, _don't_ interfere. Got it?" I told them. They looked like they were about to argue back but I stopped them. _"Got it?"_

Vlad closed his mouth before nodding numbly, not liking this. Kirsty meanwhile stepped forward. At first I thought she was going to slap me(Zoe has way too much influence on the girls in the hunters) but instead she grabbed the front of my jacket and pulled me into a kiss. In the time we've been together I'm still not sure if the fluttering in my stomach was her doing magic or if I just fell for her that hard.

When we pulled apart she looked in my eyes worriedly. "Come back alive." She told me before standing next to Vlad. I nod and turn to Lycaon. He has already changed into his wolf form. I quickly switch to mine as well, getting into a fighting position. We both circle the room, not moving our eyes from each other.

He suddenly leaps forward, fangs bared. I was ready as dodge and pounce on him in return when he lands. We claw and bite back and forth. When we separate he is bleeding badly out of one of his front legs and his side. But I also have a bad opening from a bite on my shoulder and a claw mark on my left back leg. We stand back, looking for an opening in each other's stance of fighting.

I decide to take a different approach and pounce first. He doesn't expect and tries to move but I have already latched my jaw tightly onto his hurt leg. He howls in pain as he tries to hit me away with his paw. But I hold strong and push him back, forcing him to tumble over. I let go and hold my sharp claws against his neck. Before I slash his neck away, he changes back, a look of acceptance on his face.

He then speaks. "Well done child. You will make a fine king." He says. "Goodbye son." He finishes, smirking knowing I would hate for him to call me that.

I quickly tear out his throat. He fades into nothing but a shadow. I then change back, looking around at all the wolves present. I can tell a few are angry, others seem to be a bit happy(guess they don't all like Lycaon.) and some seem scared of a new ruler.

I stand tall, looking at them. Then, one werewolf comes up from a tunnel behind the throne and grabs the bone crown in its mouth. It carries it over and drops it on the ground in front of me, bowing. I see all of the others bowing as well. I gingerly pick up the crown and set it in my hair. Then another wolf walks out of the tunnel, carrying a long cloth wrapped package. He drops it at my feet.

I pick it up and unwrap the object. As my eyes settle on it, everything makes sense.

End chapter

 **And that's the real ending. Seriously.**

 **But I do have to address a couple things.**

 **For one, I know what you're thinking and no, that wasn't Order in Percy's cell or anyone else you might think. In fact, that is a clue for the next story after this one.**

 **Which brings me to my announcement, there is going to be a sequel to this. And yes, I am already thinking of a sequel before this is over. And 'Jonathan' is actually from another series of books because, guess what? The sequel will be a crossover.**

 **Now I'm not going to reveal who 'Jonathan' really is. I think it would be much more fun if you guessed.**

 **Now I know it has been a little longer than usual for this update but I have actually had trouble writing this chapter. I mean I knew what I wanted to write, I just wasn't sure which should go where. So sorry about the lateness. Again.**


	12. Chapter 12: Into Tartarus pt2

**Hey everybody, its Wade98. And yes, I know it has been almost a month since my last update but I have a good reason for being late and I'm sure a lot of people can relate with me. Hopefully.**

 **You see not long after the last chapter I had to start going with my mom to get ready for school, getting supplies, and all that stuff. And now it has started so I haven't had much time to write. Combine that with the length I had to make this chapter and you'll see exactly why it took so long.**

 **And the reason I had to make this chapter longer than usual is 1. Because I owe it to you for the wait and 2. Is a spoiler.**

 **Anyway I'm sincerely sorry, it has been killing me to not update so here it is.**

 **But first, reviews.**

 _ **Princess of Fandom**_

 _ **Torture or kill  
I gm nice enough to let you choose cuz you left me that dam cliffhanger...**_

 **Well as much as I probably deserve both of those your highness, I'll go with the option that lets me still write these chapters. That option is option C, which is RUN! (I love Doctor Who. XD)**

 _ **Wccasey**_

 _ **Great Story. Is the crossover the Mortal Instruments?**_

 **Thanks. And no, but I honestly I wish the Mortal Instruments was an option. I wouldn't be able to write a crossover for it because I haven't read the rest of the books and that is because I currently can't get them. Don't have the money to afford them.**

 _ **Thestralqueen147**_

 _ **Are you Sirius?! (Sorry a little harry potter pun I couldn't help me self) XD**_

 **LOL, I love it. Sirius was one of my favorite characters in the Harry Potter series.**

 _ **JustLucky05**_

 _ **Nice! I wonder what that package is? I can't wait to see what happens when they find Percy. Keep up the great work!**_

 **Eh heh, believe me, HOW they find Percy is much more interesting. And there is going to be a lot more than just freeing Percy in here. Be ready for some shocking revelations. And I'll be sure to keep working.**

 _ **Candycrum**_

 _ **Love it but i really want to knw what makes sense**_

 **Well I am sorry to say this but that isn't in this chapter, but the next one. Sorry.**

 _ **Sithdoom**_

 _ **hmm i must be it does become a crossover then i will there im not all that much into crossovers tbh but ill save final judgement for when that time does come.**_

 **Well thank you, and I hope you will enjoy it when I begin writing it. The thing is, and this is a big clue, the main character of the other story is a lot like Percy. They both had their lives flipped upside down when they thought life was normal and so were they. I the only difference between their lives before upside down is that Percy had to deal with Gabe. Meanwhile the character of the other story was given a pretty good life before he had to be thrown into his freaky world.**

 _ **A Ws Swd Brn**_

 _ **While it wasn't perfect, I think it was much better than what I usually see when "Percy is betrayed" and stuff. I wish it could still be Percabeth, though :(**_

 **Thank you and I am sorry it isn't Percabeth but I just didn't want this to be Percabeth. Sorry.**

 _ **Narwhal King**_

 _ **Please have a huge fight with a narwhal that shoots out a cannon because Leo would do that**_

 **You sir have the most creative comment I have seen so far. Sadly even though I know Leo would probably do that, I don't think Percy would let him. So I can promise a big ass cannon later and a badass narwhal, but not both at the same time. Sorry your highness.**

 **Any who, on with the long awaited chapter.**

Chapter 12

 **Artemis' POV**

I hate this.

Dominic comes back into my life and there is a brief moment of happiness. Now he goes into Tartarus and I am left without him. Not only that but I am feeling something for a male I never thought I would again since my brother and I were little.

Worry.

I am currently sitting in my cabin room, sharpening my knife. (Now you may ask why I would do this if they were made by my half brother Hephaestus so they never dull. I would tell you to shut up. It helps me think.) All of a sudden one of my hunters, Ray Fletcher, walked in with a stoic face.

"Milady, Lady Hestia is here to see you, along with two of the _other_ hunters." She spat other like an insult. My hunters obviously disliked the idea of another group of hunters that accepted boys, especially since they hid from all of us for millennia. But Ray had a special hate since that wolfs little comment to her two years ago.

I nod to her and follow her out into the main cabin where my hunters slept. I see Hestia sitting beside a hearth in the wall, along with the two hunters she came with. The hearth in the cabin wasn't usually used since the cabins had ventilation systems built by my half brother's children. But the hearth was there in a symbolic way since the hunt is a home and a family. And because Hestia is one of the only people I am friends with.

But today there was a roaring fire in the fireplace and all three of the visitors were focused on it. I walked over, Ray trailing behind me as she is my second in command when Thalia is gone. I sit beside my favorite goddess while my substitute lieutenant just glares at the male figure on the other side of Hestia, expecting him to try something.

Hestia turns and smiles at me. "Artemis, how are you doing this evening?" She asks in a kind tone.

I smile back. "I am okay, but I worry for Thalia." I reply, not mentioning who else I am worried for. "Now may I ask what you are doing here aunt?"

I see her eyes glint knowingly at my response. "Oh, well Phanes left behind a message. He thought it would be a good idea to give each group of hunters, females from his side of course, a chance to switch to the other group if they feel uncomfortable around males or do not wish be eternal maidens, yet still feel scared around others." She explained.

Before I could respond, Ray spoke. "Why would any of us want join them? We would not join the hunt if we wished to be around _boys._ " She scoffed.

This is when the male on Hestia's other side decided to say something. "Forgive me, but I doubt one person can speak for another, let alone a large majority." He said calmly. Ray didn't like this and put her knife against the boy's throat. I am about to step in but Hestia stops me. I look at her curiously but her eyes say one thing. _Wait._

"Quiet boy! Be grateful you aren't already dead by my arrow, and that is only because you are with Hestia." She threatens him. Well this is a good visit.

 **Nobody's POV**

Ray held her knife to the boy's throat, waiting for him to try and fight back so she can be justified in hurting him. But he just sits there, his face hidden by the hood the Hunter's of Betrayal wear.

Confusion covers the huntress' face for a moment. "What's wrong boy, scared to fight me?" She taunts.

He simply shakes his head, shocking Ray. "No, I am simply not a fighter. I prefer to heal. Not hurt." He said in the same calm tone as before. "But I do believe the hunter behind you would like to talk."

Ray's eyes widen in realization and spins around just to receive a swift kick to the gut and be knocked back a couple feet. Her sisters rush to grab their weapons, but hesitate. Unlike the first hunter, this one was female.

She stepped forward menacingly. "If you do that again, these walls will be repainted with your blood." She said coldly.

Ray spat a little blood away and got up as her sisters helped her stand. She sneered at the enemy huntress. "I'm guessing you have fallen for this boy like other maidens who were blinded by love. How foolish of you to protect such a cowardly male." Ray says, trying to get the girl to attack again.

Oddly, the girl just shakes her head. "Wow, you're stupid. For one, he isn't my boyfriend, he's my little brother." She says hugging the guy in his chair.

"I'm not little." He mutters annoyed(A/N Funny how much Artemis could actually relate to this.).

"Yeah, well I'm older, so that makes you my little brother. So shut up." She tells him amused. He just slumps. "Second, he was just speaking his mind and you are the one that put a knife to his throat. So yeah, I'll protect him. Third, I know my brother is anything but cowardly because I have seen him do a lot in our years in the hunters. Meanwhile you barely even know him but you judge him because of what others have done. So yeah, who's foolish now?" She finishes, sitting with her apparent sibling.

The surrounding hunter's of Artemis look at her, stunned by what she just said. Partly because they were siblings and partly because…she was right. They usually judged guys by their own past experiences or what they've seen. They never have looked for the _good_ in males. Some of the hunters felt guilt, remembering their brothers and other family members they left that had never done anything bad. Even Ray seemed a bit guilty at what she had done, remembering her cabin with a bunch of brothers that she never thought to visit after she got recruited by Artemis. She had so many good times with her oldest brother, Will. But that never crossed her mind ever since she was abandoned by her so called friends a few years ago.

Hestia then stood. "I believe it is time we go. The chance to switch hunters will be open tomorrow after breakfast. Good night." And like that she flashed away herself and the two that were with her, leaving the hunters to sulk in their thoughts.

 **Dominic's POV**

Okay, seriously, this is more stressful than I thought it would be.

I mean sure, I've been on dangerous mission before and have led a lot of hunters to places that would make even the strongest warriors wet their pants. But Tartarus was a new level of danger. I was constantly on alert, checking around the ship to see if there were any incoming attacks from below or above. I really didn't want to lose any of my friends just because we were snuck up on.

I really wasn't sure if I was worrying too much or if this is just how Tartarus is supposed to affect people.

Eventually after the fifth time I had circled around the ship Luke got me and made me go to my cabin, saying I needed to chill or I would have a heart attack. I agreed, seeing that would be the lamest way to die in Tartarus and I almost speared him when he tapped my shoulder.

So here I am sitting in my cabin trying to relax when I hear a knock on my door. After a quick 'Come in' my dad walks in. He looked at me and I could tell he knew how stressed I was.

He sits on the foot of my bed. "So I heard from Luke you were pretty stressed." He said in his own state of worry.

I sigh. "Yeah, I guess being down here just made me a bit paranoid." I say exhausted.

"He told me you almost stabbed him." He deadpanned.

I smile embarrassedly. "Okay, maybe more than just a bit." I admit.

My dad just rolls his eyes. "Dominic, we are on a ship that has its own camouflage, hiding us from monsters. Even if something did find us by chance, there are weapons loaded onto the top deck and below deck. And if we run out of ammo you and the others have been trained to fight the strongest of monsters. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about." He told me with a proud smile.

I thought about it for a second and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, realizing the odds are pretty good of us getting out of here. But I was still bit tense.

He seemed to notice this and frowned before he smiled mischievously. "Or maybe you're more worried you'll die a virgin."

I blush a bit. I know what he is actually doing. Drawing my attention from my worry. But this was still an embarrassing subject.

I playfully(?) glare at my father. "Dad, shut up." I order him, trying to get my cheeks to return to normal.

He just laughs. "Oh come on son, you know I'm just joking. But I have to ask you an important question." He said in a tone that was trying to sound serious. I glare harder, knowing what he is about to ask. "Do we need to have the talk?"

I groan, trying to think of a way out of this. "Dad, please stop talking." I beg.

He puts his hands up, as if in surrender. "I'm just asking because I know you have a girlfriend now and as happy as I am for you, I'm not sure I want to be a grandfather yet. So I need to know if you are aware of protecti-"

"DAD!" I yell at him, extremely embarrassed. He grins evilly and begins to laugh, collapsing on the bed. I put my face in my hands. "Ugh, this really is hell." This just makes him laugh harder. I then think of something and take my head out of my hands, smirking. _Time for revenge._

"Hey dad…" He looks at me, still laughing until he sees my face and stops abruptly. He's now looking at me cautiously. "Now since I have a girlfriend, maybe we can look for someone for you to date." I suggest.

His eyes widen in both realization and fear. He quickly gets up. "I think I should go." He says hurriedly, heading for the exit. I follow him of course.

"Oh come on dad, you need to get back out there. If you need some help, when we get out of here we can ask Aphrodite for help." I say enthusiastically. His face flashes in fear and he begins running down the hall, me on his tail. "Well if you think you're that rusty we can get some of her godly children to help as well."

"Help!" He screams. Meanwhile I just laugh, keeping up with him so I could keep antagonizing him.

Timeskip

 **Nobody's POV**

After a few hours and some soft encouragement, they eventually got Phanes down from the crow's nest and had gotten to bed, hoping to get a few hours sleep before having to confront Tartarus and his monsters. When they got up they could just barely see some shape in the distance of a large structure. Even from where they were you could feel the power just radiating from the place, evidence that Tartarus was waiting. Several of them were worried for Joel and the others, hoping they made it in time to battle and that nothing happened that delayed them.

Everyone stood on deck, fully geared up(Except a Latino son of Hephaestus). Phanes kept double checking his coat pockets, making sure he wasn't missing anything while the two on the ship that looked most nervous were Jason and Piper. Unlike the hunters, they couldn't simply turn invisible if a monster came their way. They would have to fight.

But the surprising thing to a couple of the questers was Thalia standing at the front of the ship, next to Irene. If you saw her eyes you would see a burning determination in her eyes instead of fear.

They were quickly approaching Tartarus' palace now. But you know what was really messed up?

The place actually looked good.

It had obsidian stone walls and stained red windows. The shape and style of things were extraordinary and the many torches that littered the area made it look amazing. Which just seemed wrong considering this was the home of one of the most dangerous and evil beings in creation.

Dominic then whistled real quick to get everyone's attention. "Alright, now let's go over the plan one more-" He began before noticing Leo's absence. "Where's Valdez?" He asked confused.

"He said he'd be in his room. I'll go get him." Phanes volunteered. He ran down below deck, leaving everyone else in an awkward silence. But they were soon joined by Leo, who had a very red face, and a wildly grinning Phanes.

"So Leo, what were you doing down there?" Luke asked curiously. Before Leo even opened his mouth, Phanes answered.

"Oh he was just making out with a mirror." Phanes said, looking as if he was holding back laughter, much like a couple of others after hearing what he said.

"I told you before, it was a communication device I made to talk to-" Leo started before getting cut off.

"Look, as much I would absolutely love to hear the rest of this blackmail story, we have a mission." Dominic said, a slight smile at Leo's embarrassment. Everybody nodded, their faces getting stoic. "Alright, now not all of us will be going into the place at once. So a small group of five will be going while four of us stay on the ship, ready to cover our escape or to save us if we are captured. The five to go in are going to be myself, Phanes, Thalia, Zoe, and Jason." He announced. "So Leo, Piper, Allison, and Luke will be ready up here with everything from the ballistae, to crossbows, to Leo's shrapnel cannons. We will go in and the estimated time before getting out will be one hour and thirty minutes. If it takes any longer, the people on the ship will begin firing. Everyone clear on that?" They each nodded. "Alright, let's go."

The five going in then set off. Jason carried Thalia down on the winds while Phanes, Zoe, and Dominic glided down on their wings. Thalia wasn't affected by her fear of heights as she was too focused on the mission.

They landed on top of one of the walls and began making their way discreetly to the nearest door. While they were, they could hear the many monsters outside the walls of the palace, roaring and screeching, trying to claw and pound their way into the place to get to them. The monsters that could fly kept circling, as if trying to spot us somehow. Luckily Phanes was able to use just enough of his power to conceal the Grace siblings for their descent. Anything more than that and any immortal being of power could pick up on it.

Soon they reached a large door about ten feet high. Phanes quickly undid the lock on it with a lock picking set he pulled out of his coat pocket. Behind the door was a staircase going down. They went down as quickly and quietly as possible. Weirdly though at each floor there was a label that showed what was on that floor. There was everything from a cafeteria floor to a study.

The steps went far down, farther down than the palace showed in height meaning they were underground. Eventually they reached a twelfth floor down that said 'holding cells'.

The Grace siblings were about to rush in but Phanes stopped them. They were about to ask why but he gestured for them to 'shh'. He then knocked on the door. It was opened and on the other side was a large telekhine. Phanes quickly stabbed it with a knife. It dissolved into dust.

Phanes slowly pushed the door open wider to see a long hallway dotted with doors with grates near the top. There were about twenty doors in total. A laistrygonian was sleeping in a chair at the end of the hall. Before anyone else could go to kill it an arrow zoomed past and went straight through its forehead. Everyone looked to see Thalia holding her bow.

"Nice shot Thals." Jason said. She gave a small smile at the compliment.

"Spread out. We have an hour and six minutes to get Percy and whoever else is here and get out." Dominic told them with a quick look at his watch.

They started looking into cells but the problem was they were to dark to see anything. They had a quick debate and decided to open each door, one at a time.

They started with the one at the beginning of the hall. Phanes unlocked the door and everyone readied their weapons. Phanes swung the door open and inside…was empty. They repeated the process with the next door but this time a mere skeleton was in it. It obviously wasn't human from the differently shaped limbs and extra appendages so nobody worried about the dead body.

Moving on to the next door, it had a living occupant. The man was chained to the ground and had only a loincloth like thing on his body. He was badly bruised and cut. In his hair was a pair of horns. He looked up and everyone saw his eyes the same color as the blue sea.

He looked puzzled to see us. Meanwhile Zoe gasped and Phanes and Dominic looked shocked. But Jason just walked forward, his gladius ready in case of attack. "Who are you?"

The man looked at Jason with forlorn eyes. "I am Oceanus, titan of the seas."

 **Zoe's POV**

These words shocked Thalia and her brother. Meanwhile I stepped forward. "Grandfather, why does Tartarus have you chained in a cell? Wouldn't you be free and helping him?" I asked confused.

His eyes flashed with anger when I said Tartarus. "No, actually when Gaea learned of my failure in the second titan war she had Tartarus take me here. I am now tortured weekly by the minions he has. But may I ask how my granddaughter is alive and what she and her friends are doing down here? Last time I heard you were killed by your father." He said, still confused himself.

"That would be because of me." I heard Phanes say as he stepped forward. Oceanus' eyes widened.

"Phanes? But I thought you were-"

"Faded, caused by Zeus. Well no. I have actually been in hiding for the last millennia and have recruited warriors both dead and alive to a group I call the Hunters of Betrayal." Phanes explained, summing up his long life pretty quickly.

Oceanus' nodded to this, a bit shocked. Once he recovered he spoke again. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you're down here."

"Tartarus is rising and one of my lieutenants gave himself up so Tartarus wouldn't execute certain prisoners he had, but I doubt he meant you. No offense." Phanes explained.

"Non-taken." Oceanus replied. "I know nobody is worried about me on either side. My wife has already faded long ago so I don't have anyone to worry about me." His face grew sadder with each word he spoke.

This seemed to put a rather depressing feeling in the air as everyone realized just how broken Oceanus was. Then Dominic spoke up.

"Well what if we freed you?" This stunned all of us. What is he talking about?

"What do you mean child?" Oceanus wondered.

"I mean if we freed you, would you swear to never go against Olympus again and to help us in this war?" Dominic asked.

"And after what I did, why would you offer me such mercy?" Oceanus asked stunned.

"Because I think you've suffered enough and that you've seen the error of your ways. Does anyone here disagree with me?" He said, daring any of us to challenge him. No one did. "Good. Now Oceanus, do you swear?"

The old sea titan looked at all of us like we were an oasis he had found after travelling through a desert. "I, Oceanus, titan of the sea, swear on the Styx to never turn against Olympus and to help in the war against Tartarus." He said, thunder rumbling in the distance.

Dominic nodded to Phanes, who then moved forward and undid the shackles locks. Oceanus stood and bowed. "Thank you child for giving this old fool a chance to redeem himself." He thanked Dominic.

Dominic simply smiled. "You are welcome. Now come on, we have to find Percy and get out of here." He told him, his face getting serious again. As we went on Phanes gave Oceanus a pair of jeans and a blue shirt to where instead of his loincloth. Everyone nodded as we exited the small room and moved on to the next rooms. Most of them were empty or had aged skeletons in them.

Eventually we had made our way through half of the rooms when we were entering another, Phanes looking in first. His face turned to complete shock. I thought I could see a tear at the edge of his eye and I wondered what was in there. Dominic was about to look in the room but Phanes stopped him. "No, boys stand back. Zoe and Thalia, please come and help me." He then entered the room without another word. Thalia and I slowly moved into the room and I saw someone who had been missing for years, ever since the Titans fall and the gods began ruling.

In front of me, chained to a wall was Lady Rhea, Titaness of motherhood and fertility and former queen of the titans.

 **Allison's POV**

I am currently standing at the front of the ship, petting Irene. I am thinking about two things. One is obviously the mission as I'm worried for Percy like everyone else.

The other thing, or rather person, is Vlad.

I've liked him for a really long time but he hasn't really shown any sign that he likes me back. Before the quest he just seemed so embarrassed about what Kirsty was suggesting. I can't believe that she did that knowing I had a bad crush on him. She can be so annoying about my crush. But then again she wasn't wrong. He did look pretty good, his fit tan- NO, ALLISON, STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!

You know I had a bad case of irony yesterday because I was about to confront Vlad about my feelings before Joel stopped the ship. And even worse, things got a bit awkward between us when the ship lurched.

Flashback

I was looking throughout the ship for Vlad so I could ask him how he feels about me. I figured it was about time I just ask him. The problem that presented itself: I couldn't find him.

I first checked his room but he wasn't in there so I began searching around the ship until I finally found him in a little training area Leo installed in the ship. He was beating away at a training dummy with his two black swords. But something else caught my attention and made my cheeks turn red. He had no shirt on.

I pried my eyes away from his body and looked at his face (As if that had much of a different affect). I cleared my throat to get his attention. He stopped and looked at me. It took him a couple seconds to process why I was just standing there when he remembered he was shirtless and blushed like mad. He sprinted over to a bench nearby and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on. I was half relieved and half disappointed about that.

A blush still adorning his cheeks, he began speaking. "So Alli, whatcha doing down here?" He asked, trying to change the subject subtly. He failed on subtle but I was glad to move on.

"I was, er, wondering if you might want to spar?" I wasn't chickening out, I just thought it would be easier to do if we get rid of the tension in the air.

He nodded and got into a ready stance as I pulled out my sword. It was referred to as a kopis. It looked pretty cool and it curved a bit along the blade.

So with that we began pacing the mat we were on, studying each other for weaknesses. Eventually I got impatient and sprung forward slashed at his midsection. He jumped back before swinging one of his own blades at me. I caught on mine and parried it away just in time to back away from his next slash. As I got a bit of distance between us I pulled out my knife so I could fend off both of his blades. Then I moved back in to attack again.

Like that we were going back and forth, slicing and blocking, dodging each other's blows and getting the occasional scratch from the others blade. It almost seemed like a deadly dance with blades. I was actually enjoying it. At that moment I actually forgot where we were, forgot what was happening, and forgot why I came down here. It was just me and Vlad in our spar.

But like all good things, it had to end. We had caught each other's blades with our own and were trying to overpower the other. I could tell he was putting all his muscle and weight into it. That actually gave me an idea as I slightly let up, letting him push me back a bit. Then, as quick as any child of Hermes, I moved out of the way, taking my blades away from his. Now with nothing holding him up, he stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet and face planting onto the ground. He tried to roll over and get back up but only got halfway before I pinned him down, putting my sword against his neck.

I grin, looking down at him. "Nice job keeping your balance ballerina boy." I taunted.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, like I was supposed to know you'd use a cheap trick like that." He countered trying to sound annoyed but he was smiling.

"Cheap trick. No, that was brilliant. You're just mad you were beaten." I told him. We both laughed a little bit. Then I remembered why I was here. I got semi-serious and put my blades away. I began subconsciously playing with a stray thread on my shirt while still kneeling next to him. "Vlad, could I talk to you about something?"

He nodded, a curious look on his face. Just as I was about to ask though, the entire ship suddenly lurched forward, sending me crashing on top of Vlad. Now I'll leave you to imagine the interesting position we were in now.

Once we realized our position, we both turned redder than Apollo's sun chariot. We sat there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Then I got off of him. Not looking at him I muttered. "We should probably go see what that was." I suggested.

He agreed and then went up, the situation from before on both of their minds.

End Flashback

After that came Joel's little side quest and like that Vlad was gone. I never even got to ask him about his feelings towards me.

Before I can sulk in my thoughts anymore I hear someone approaching from behind. I turn to see Piper standing there with a small smile. "Hey." She said, leaning on the railing next to me.

"Hey." I replied.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

I sighed. "Well, other than the quest, I'm just thinking about a guy." I said hesitantly. I knew that Piper wasn't like other children of Aphrodite or Venus, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"May I ask who?" She said curiously. Well she didn't start squealing and screaming like a usual one so I judged it safe.

"Vlad." I stated, a small blush coming to my face.

Her smile gets a bit bigger. "Yeah? I think you two would make a cute couple." She said. "Has he asked you out yet?"

I shook my head. "No, I've actually been having problems." I explained to her about what happened before Vlad and the others left. She acted like a good friend and didn't laugh at my misfortune. "So, you are a daughter of Aphrodite, any advice on how I should approach him now?"

She smiled kindly at me. "Well, I honestly think you should just go for it. Don't ask him how he feels, tell him how you feel and see how he reacts." She told me.

"You sure?" I asked. I didn't want to actually make things worse.

"Believe me, it's better to just throw yourself out there. There isn't much else to it. Besides, I think he likes you too."

"Really?" I said, a bit hopeful. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It's like a sixth sense to Aphrodite children, you know?" She said, looking thoughtful.

I nodded, knowing that a lot of demigods had a sixth sense type of thing relating to their parents powers. We then continued talking for awhile until there was a massive crash below us.

 **Phanes' POV**

I finally found her.

Rhea.

She has been missing for so long, I thought she had faded. But she had been down here the whole time.

You see, ever since I met her all those years ago, I had been in love with her. Other men also liked her but that was mainly for her beauty while I loved everything about her. She was so loving and peaceful, caring to a fault. But she wasn't a pushover. She was still stern enough to be able to handle others like Zeus. She was absolutely wonderful.

But before I could ever do anything close to asking her out, Kronos had won her over and they were soon married. I gave up on trying to be with her after that but then she helped her children overthrow her husband and I thought I might have a chance to be with her. I was going to see her when Gaea then started a war with the Olympians. During that war I lost track of her. I kept looking and looking but she was nowhere to be found.

Before I could address the Olympians about it the whole disaster with Zeus' paranoia happened and I couldn't even try ask them about it. Then my son started his hunters and I kept secretly searching everywhere we went.

And now here she is.

She was chained to the wall, passed out. Her head was resting limply on her shoulder. Her usual long flowing dress was in tatters, rips and holes dotting it everywhere. Her usually tan skin was pale and smudged with dirt here and there along with a few bruises and scars. But to me she was still the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I move forward, undoing the shackles holding her to the wall. I didn't want the boys seeing her since some of the tears in her dress were in some private places. When both chains were undone I had Zoe and Thalia catch her and let her down to the ground easily.

I had the girls check her for any serious injuries while I went to explain to the boys. When I saw their faces they were majorly confused. "Dad, who was in there?" Dominic asked curiously.

"It was Lady Rhea." I announced. Realization hit them like a ton of bricks and they were about to see for themselves but I stopped them. "She has several rips in her clothing and I think it would be good to respect her privacy." They understood and nodded. Oceanus looked concerned for his sister. I'm guessing he didn't know either.

Thalia came out. "She has one broken ankle and a deep cut on her left side but other than that she is okay. Zoe said to ask you for some medical supplies." She informed me. I pulled out the necessary bandages and a splint with other things from my coat and gave them to her. She rushed back in and we waited. Thalia came back out a few minutes later. "Clothes?" I pulled a second coat out of mine and gave it to her. She went back in. A few seconds later we heard her say, "It's safe."

We walked in to see Rhea now leaning against a wall, the coat wrapped around her. Zoe was steadily pouring nectar in her mouth. I could see some of the color returning to her skin. Rhea then began coughing, possibly attempting to breathe through her mouth first and inhaling a bit of nectar. Her eyes fluttered, adjusting to the light coming into the room. When she could actually see she looked at the ones gathered, more stunned than scared. Probably because she knows over half the people gathered.

Her eyes landed on Zoe sitting next to her. "Zoe? What are you all doing down here child?" She asked.

"Lady Rhea, it is a rather long explanation. It is best saved for later." Zoe then asked the question on everyone's mind. "Milady, how did you end up down here?"

Rhea sighed. "That would be because of Kronos. He had apparently gotten Tartarus to abduct me for my betrayal. I have been trapped down here ever since then, getting tortured for my act." She said sorrowful. This made my anger boil silently.

I shook it off and spoke up. "We have to get moving. We only have so long to get everyone and get out." They nodded and Rhea attempted to stand but her ankle was still hurt. She almost fell but I caught her. She looked at me, an embarrassed glint in her eye.

"I'm sorry, my leg still isn't healed." She apologized.

"It's alright. Here, allow me." I offered, helping her walk out of the cell. I looked at the gathered hunters and the two Grace siblings. "We'll have to do this faster. Who here knows how to pick a lock?" I saw Thalia and Dominic raise their hands. I reached into my coat and tossed them each a lock picking set. We set off down the hall, Jason with Thalia, Zoe and Oceanus with Dominic, and Rhea with myself.

We made quick work of each room, most of them being like the rest. We finally reached the last two and up close these look recently opened. Thalia undid the one on the left while Dominic had the other on the right. The doors swung open and inside each were two different sights.

Behind Thalia's door was a man with silver hair chained to the wall, wearing a cut and tattered blue janitor's uniform. He looked up and we saw curious silver eyes to match the hair. A little to the left of him was a small cat with a barbed collar chained to the ground. I recognized Bob, formerly Iapetus, and the cat must've been 'Small Bob' that Percy told the hunters about.

Behind Dominic's door was a slightly different sight. There was a red skinned man with scaly reptilian legs. His hair and beard were rust colored and he wore a shirt mad of sheep skin and green spotted leather. Unlike Bob, he was unconscious I recognized this to be Damasen.

Two similar things between both of them was that they were both badly beaten and bruised, scarred up and down their visible body parts. The other thing was that they were shrunk down to the size of normal men. This was most likely to make it easier to torture them.

I let Jason and Thalia help Iapetus while I let Rhea lean against a wall so I could tend to Damasen, as well as get him down from the wall without falling on his face. I undid his shackles and set him semi-gently on the ground. Zoe began pouring nectar in the giant's mouth while Dominic and I did our best to heal whatever injuries that weren't going away with the nectar.

He finally groaned, waking up. He looked around at us in confusion. "Who are you and why are you healing me?" He asked.

"Hello Damasen, we're friends of Percy's. Any idea where he might be?" I said quickly. He wasn't in the cells so there must be somewhere else that he's being held.

"I would believe he is somewhere above on earth. Why would I know where he is?" Damasen wondered, still not understanding.

"Well Percy may have sacrificed himself to Tartarus so he wouldn't kill prisoners he had, which turned out to be you and a few friendly titans." I explain as everyone from the other room comes in. Bob looks considerably better.

Both of the newest escaped prisoners looked at me in disbelief for a second before getting grim looks. "Well if what you say is true then he will be in a torture room a couple floors down. That's where we went at first since we were 'newcomers'. When Tartarus and his children get tired of torturing the same prisoner they get sent here. Occasionally he will still come down here and torture us for fun." Damasen informed us, the others nodding in confirmation.

"Alright, let's go." Dominic says, heading for the door.

It's time to get the Hero of Olympus back.

 **Percy's POV**

Ugh, this is getting old.

I just got another new toxin used on me. Apparently it was very rare and difficult to find, but the dracaena said they brought it out just for me. Don't I feel special.

Oddly enough though, the dracaenas were now leaving. I was confused until someone new entered and I paled.

It was Jenny.

"Ah, I see you're happy to see me again." She purrs, sliding a hand over my body.

"I thought you…were being punished by-"

"By Lord Tartarus? Well yes, but he was a bit lenient." She said, flinching a little as she walked. "He knows you didn't appeal to the idea of being with me so he saw this as a way to torture you. He is allowing me to have my fun as long as I make this as painful as possible for you." She explained while still feeling my body all over. I restricted myself from flinching when she touched a fresh wound. "But perhaps if you work with me, we can make a compromise."

"Never." I growled out.

She sighed. "Oh well, I guess I can just take it by force then if you still wish to be that way." She said as if she were actually disappointed. She grabbed the waistband of the remains of the pants I still have. Before she could pull them down though, she arced back in pain, a familiar spear head driven through her abdomen.

As Jenny dissipated into dust I saw something that filled me with both joy and terror.

Standing in the doorway was Thalia Grace.

I was about to start apologizing about sacrificing myself but she surged forward and kissed me.

Gods, I needed that.

When we broke apart she whispered in my ear. "You're lucky you are injured right now or else you wouldn't get such a happy welcome." As she backs away I can already see the 'I'm going to hurt you later' look in her eyes. I gulped before I looked past her to see a grinning Phanes and his son.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, allow us Percy." Dominic said, Phanes and him coming and unlocking the cuffs to the wall. I fell, barely catching myself on my feet. I steadily took a step forward. I seemed okay to walk. I made my way out of the room to see Zoe and Jason, along with a few other surprising people. I saw Bob and Damasen, a lady that looked a little like Hera but she had my dad's eyes. And then the last one I vaguely remember seeing an image of at my dad's palace. It was Oceanus.

I had mixed feelings to the immortals around me but I decided to wait to react and let someone explain to me what I missed. Luckily, Dominic provided a short one.

"Okay Percy, say hello to the prisoners that you saved. Bob, Damasen, Rhea, and Oceanus. And yes, Oceanus is good now. We'll give longer explanations later. Right now we have to get out of here." He said quickly. I nodded, about to follow him down the hall we were in when the toxin from a little while ago kicked me again. I fell to one knee, shocking the others. Phanes knelt next to me, handing me a piece of ambrosia. I chewed on it, the taste of mom's blue cookies filling my mouth while I got a bit more strength.

When it was gone I looked up at the worried faces. "Sorry, they used a toxin on me. Not sure how long it'll last though." I explain. Oceanus and Rhea looked confused.

"Young demigod, you have sacrificed yourself to be tortured with some of Tartarus' worst toxins and cut in many places to keep us from being killed and you are now apologizing for being tortured?" Rhea says confused.

I nodded. Oceanus shakes his head. "Perseus, you are truly a one of a kind demigod." He exclaims.

Before we can continue talking, Dominic interrupts us. "Okay, we can continue talking about Percy's selflessness later. We have to move." The son of Phanes said. We all nodded. We continued moving, me being able to walk with the ambrosia I ate. We went up many floors. I think we reached ground level because I could hear outside, the infamous sounds of monsters roaring and screeching.

Thalia was saying we should be close to the door they came in when we heard the lumbering of multiple monsters coming down the stairs. We were about to turn around and head downstairs but others were approaching from there too.

Luckily or not, we had been stopped at a door. Phanes quickly undid the lock and we rushed through to see a horrible sight.

"Welcome Perseus. I have been waiting for you and the others to finally make it upstairs. Will anyone take up an offer for a drink?" Tartarus offered, holding a bottle of whiskey as we were in the same room I woke up in.

 **Dominic's POV**

What the fuck?

That is one of the many questions I had running through my mind as I wonder how he could have known we were here. We were so careful!

As these thoughts run through my head I keep my eyes on the primordial of the pit. We stay silent to his offer. He shrugs. "Fine, suit yourself." He says, placing the bottle down and drinking his own glass. He finishes it in a second. "You know, you had me fooled for awhile, but I felt the guards below returning to reform so I knew you were here." Okay, we probably should've thought of that. "I was going to stop you, but then I thought 'Where is the fun in that?' So instead I allowed you to free the prisoners and get Perseus so you felt like you were winning. Once you got all this way up I had two groups of monsters surround you into entering here. I hope now you realize that you have no hope of escaping.

"So I'll give you all one chance. Surrender to me and help me destroy Olympus or be forever trapped here. It is your choice." He said, getting to the point. We obviously weren't going to take the offer, so I did as I'm sure the others were and began thinking of what to do. Tartarus sat on a couch next to a fireplace in the oddly fancy room.

I checked to around, trying to see any possible exits or distractions and a brilliantly stupid plan began forming in my mind involving the bar in the corner and a certain concealed weapon I had in my jacket. Like a lot of my stupid plans, I named this one fittingly.

Operation Fireball.

"Well, that certainly is a tempting and convincing offer." I say, hoping to stall a little as I start walking around the room. The others look at me in a bit of curiosity and confusion. "But afterwards, when this war is over, what will happen?"

Tartarus looks at me, a curious and suspicious look in his eyes. "Obviously my kingdom will rule over all, in the Underworld and on earth." He said.

"Well yes, but where will we be in this world of yours. I mean will we get certain benefits or just live like everyone else in your kingdom." I asked in a business-like tone.

"Hmm, what benefits do you want exactly? Immortality? Paradise? Any of these are available if you wish. I have promised many of my allies these things." Tartarus offered.

"I see, but the things I want are a bit more difficult to obtain. When this war is over, there are a few enemies I know are down here that I want to be put under some of the worst punishments you can think of. I also want to be able to handle them personally when I wish." I tell him, grabbing what I think is called brandy and a glass. I pour it in, walking to the corner of the room. I set the bottle down on a table and down the foul tasting drink quickly. I never was much of a drinker, but I could stomach it.

"Many of my allies also ask for this, some wanting your head on a silver platter." Tartarus pointed out.

"Mmm, I would've guessed that. But are you willing to provide the things I want?" I quipped, heading back for the bar and this time grabbing scotch and pouring myself a glass of it. This time I set the bottle on a table between the couch and fireplace. _A few more and part two of Operation Fireball will be going accordingly._

Tartarus thought about it for a second before smiling and nodding. "Yes, I suppose I can provide these."

I fake a smile. "Good, now," I say turning to my friends, about to sip my drink. "what will it take for you all to join?" I look at them, hoping they can read my eyes to see what I'm actually doing.

Zoe seems to see it first. "Well, I wish for Lady Artemis' hunters to be spared if I am to join you. I believe that same thing goes for Thalia." Zoe says, looking to the daughter of Zeus. This draws Tartarus' attention as I slowly make my way back to the bar grab another bottle of liquor, taking it to another location in the room.

She seems to get it to. "Yes, I care about my sisters a lot and if they die then you can forget about me joining you." She stated in a determined tone. I set the third bottle on the bed out of the primordial's sight.

The rest seem to catch on to what is happening as they watch me taking bottles around the room. "My hunters will also have to be spared Tartarus. After the years I have spent with them they are like my children." Phanes said, even further drawing the pit's attention away from me as I grab the second to last bottle for the plan, setting it on the mantle of the fireplace. _Almost done._

"And if you spare my friends at both camps, then I will consider joining you." Jason said cautiously. As I grab the last bottle needed, I pour one last glass of whisky; this of which I believe is called moonshine.

"And for us, we wish to have freedom." Oceanus stated.

Tartarus seemed to think for a moment before nodding again. "I suppose I can agree to these terms. But if any of your friends or hunters get in the way I can't promise anything." They nodded in understanding.

He then looked at Percy. "And you Hero of Olympus? What is your decision?"

Percy looked down, doing some great acting before looking up and nodding. "I will follow my friends." He announced, shocking Tartarus.

"May I ask why you all are so eager to join me now?" Tartarus asked suspiciously.

"Tartarus, I have walked the earth with my hunters for thousands of years, keeping out of sight because I was basically an outlaw, and in my time I have watched the Olympians do nothing but squabble over things like children. Almost all of them are too prideful for their own good and involve the innocent lives of mortals in their spats only too often. An example being of the war started just because one man was bribed into saying one goddess was the most beautiful of them all. You could say knowing what we do, we have lost faith in the Olympians." Phanes deadpanned. "After all, children should not rule the world." _Of course that is completely believable._

Tartarus seemed to think so too. "Agreed nephew. Now, shall we move on to making it official? Swearing an oath on the Styx?" Tartarus said almost anxiously.

This is when I spoke up again. "I have a better idea Tartarus." He turned to me, a suspicious look in his eye. "Why don't you show Olympus their new enemies?" I suggested as his eyes lit up with humor.

"I like how you think hunter. We shall do just that." Tartarus complied. He waved his hand and in the middle of the room the same hazy poisonous mist he summoned on Olympus. It slightly shimmered and it showed the Olympian throne room at night time, with the gods themselves sitting there in anticipation of something happening. When they saw the image they each grabbed their weapons of power. "Hello Olympians." Tartarus said smugly.

"What do you want Tartarus?" Zeus spat.

"I have an announcement to make to you all. Here, I shall once more bring your children so they may witness something truly horrifying." Tartarus said as a purple flash happened on the other side, revealing both sets of campers and hunters. _I was hoping he'd do that._

As the new occupants of the throne room begin to see why they were here, the mist on our side expanded to show everyone in the room currently. Both immortals and mortals on the other end of the image paled and tensed at the sight before them, a lot of them gaining horrified looks.

Poseidon is the first to respond, looking to be angered once more. "Tartarus, release them." He ordered in a deathly calm voice. His knuckles looked to be bone white from squeezing his trident in frustration. I could only imagine the intensity of the storms above right now.

Tartarus meanwhile just smiled in evil amusement. "And why would I release my new allies' sea god?" He wondered.

This shocked everyone in the throne room into freezing. A lot of them stared at in disbelief and betrayal in their eyes.(A/N Ironic on the second one.) Artemis looked at me, almost unnoticeable tears in her eyes. I couldn't bear to see her heartbroken face so I focused on something elsewhere. Same with Poseidon and Percy.

Zeus looked as pale as a ghost as he responded. "What do you mean Tartarus?" He asked, trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"It's simple Zeus. Through some offers I made to the ones gathered in this room, such as sparing lives or allowing them to have freedom, I have won them over as allies. They seem to believe that you have done enough damage as rulers. As one of them said, 'the world shouldn't be ruled by children.'" He quoted my dad. "Now you all shall see each of them swear oaths to fight against Olympus."

He was about to pull Percy forward first but I stepped forward, an emotionless mask on my face. "I'll go first. Save the best for last." I tell him. He grins, nodding in agreement. I then look directly into the message, at all the depressed and hurt looking faces and began phase two of the escape plan. "I, Dominic, son of Phanes," I pause for a second before putting on a small smile no one saw. "have just thought of something." I finish. Confused looks are everywhere in the throne room an even one on Tartarus' face when I say that.

 _Well, here we go_

 **Nobody's POV**

Dominic turns to Tartarus, replacing his unnoticed smile with a frown. "Tartarus, I do believe I forgot something to put in with my requirements for me to join you." Dominic said.

"Well then what is your needed trade offer?" The pit asked curiously.

"Well there is this girl that I am dating and I really don't want to lose her-"

"And you want her to be spared for you. Fine, you'll have her. But like I said before, I'm not responsible if she gets in the way." He reminded the demiprimordial. Dominic could practically feel Artemis' gaze boring into his back "Now move on and swear the oath."

"Well there's a problem with that. She won't just stand back and watch all of her friends and family get killed and destroyed. More likely she'll be one of the people leading an attack against you." Dominic informed him.

"Then you can find someone else. There are plenty of fish in the sea great-nephew." Tartarus said impatiently.

Dominic smiled sadly for all to see, shocking almost all the inhabitants on the other side of the message. The ones not surprised were a majority of the hunter's of betrayal who seemed to have figured it out what was happening and where I was going. The majority had trouble containing their smiles they got.

"Oh dear great-uncle, if only it were that easy. No, I can't move on. I have been in love with this girl for over three thousand years and my feelings haven't changed since. To me, she is the most beautiful person in the world right down to her core." Dominic exclaimed, as by now Artemis was blushing away as the demigods from the camps' and her hunters looked for this girl in the crowd of Phanes' hunters. Meanwhile the gods also figured things out and they had varying reactions from Aphrodite squealing a bit as she pulled out a pad of paper(Dominic's thoughts: Probably to plan on how to mess with our relationship. Yeah, I'm not going to let that happen.) to Apollo grinning broad daylight into both rooms to Zeus grumbling a bit to himself at being fooled by an act and the kid not asking his permission to date his daughter. The rest though just seemed happy that joining Tartarus was just an act, especially Poseidon.

"That may sound cheesy, but it's true. And another thing that makes this girl impossible for me to get over is that she is absolutely willing to kick my winged ass back to ancient Greece when I'm wrong or have done something stupid." Dominic continued. "She doesn't just tell me I've done something wrong or take it easy on me and because of that I am grateful because honestly, I know I need the sense beat into me sometimes. Heck, a lot of guys out there need their asses kicked sometimes. Percy is one of them. No offense Perce."

"Non-taken bro." He replied, a small smile on his face as well as Thalia's. But nobody really noticed as everyone was still focused on Dominic.

"Now the last reason I can't just get over her has come up recently. For the longest time I have kept my distance from her because I believed that if I spent any more time with her I wouldn't be able to bear it since I thought she wouldn't date me. Specifically, I spent over three thousand years still in love with her and believing I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Now I find out not to long ago I could've told her and she would've given me a chance like she is now? Yeah, now that I have her with me, now that I know she likes me too, I am never letting her go again. So if she doesn't join you, neither do I." Dominic finishes, leaning on the wall behind the bar, smiling at the message and the many different reactions people had to his statement.

Artemis now had a soft smile on her face, the tears in her eyes now from happiness at his words. _He is so stupid. I guess that is part of why I love him._ She thought.

Phanes then took Dominic finishing as a cue he could talk. "Well, if my son is not joining you, then I guess my hunters and I aren't either." Dominic's father said, going to stand by his son.

Percy and Zoe were next. "Well, you heard the man. We're not following you either." Percy said in a tone of finality.

The Grace siblings went over. "We came down here to help Percy, so guess we're not following you either." Thalia said, her brother grinning beside her.

The other immortals they saved went to stand by the questers as well. "They are our friends and they saved us so we go where they go." Bob said simply.

As each of them went to stand with Dominic, Tartarus got angrier and angrier. He looked steaming mad by now. As the last of the group had went over, Tartarus looked like he was about to yell but paused. He calmed himself before smirking. "Fine. You all will be kept here then, all new toys for my children to play with. Meanwhile, I believe I will deal with Phanes personally." He said menacingly.

He was about to flash them away as the Olympians and others in the message got wide-eyed, but the son of Phanes spoke first.

"Wait, Poseidon gave me a message to give to you." He told him.

Tartarus raised an eyebrow while everyone turned to look at the sea god who just smiled. "And why can't he tell me himself right now?" The primordial asked.

"Because this is the type of message you have to tell someone in person." Dominic said, rummaging around in his jacket. "Now I know I had it written down here somewhere." Dominic acted like he was looking for a piece of paper as he prepared the weapon to use.

"Come now, I don't have all day." Tartarus complained.

"Aha! Here it is." Dominic exclaimed as the weapon was ready to fire. _I better brace myself; these things have a lot of kick._ He thought. "Okay, so the message says…" He trails off, pulling the weapon out.

One of Leo's shrapnel cannons.

"…go fuck yourself Tartarus." He finishes as he shoots the cannon through the bar, igniting the remaining alcohol on it. The blast sends all of the flames flying everywhere along with celestial bronze shrapnel and broken glass in Tartarus' direction, encompassing him and the rest of the room easily as he is caught off guard by the sudden attack. The bottles around the room were heated so much by the flames that they each exploded from pressure, causing each bottles flaming contents to spatter everywhere with even more broken glass.

The blast and flames wipe out the mist message and stuns the others in the room from the destructive attack. Nobody expected Dominic to do that.

And where was Dominic? That is what the others are wondering as they recover from their shock. They look behind where he was to see he had been blown back through a wall. The hole lead outside where he lay on the ground, surrounded by rubble. They were about to rush and check on him when he groaned, sitting up.

"I am so happy I was wearing the hunter armor. Even though I survived, remind me to never do that again. It fucking hurt." He exclaimed, slowly getting up.

"How did you expect it to feel Dominic? Ticklish?" Percy said, helping his adopted brother up.

The rescued immortals were about to ask what now when a voice called at them from above. They all looked up to see the Argo 3.0 sitting in the sky.

"Ahoy there land lubbers! Supreme Commander Leo is here to rescue ye!" Leo shouted down in a bad imitation of a pirate voice.

The gathered titans and one giant looked shocked at the floating ship while the rest shook their heads at Leo's antics. Percy and the other hunters, along with Jason and Thalia, flew up to the ship. Phanes carried Rhea while Dominic got Oceanus, Percy got Bob, and Luke went down to help Zoe get Damasen(He still isn't his giant self yet but he is still too heavy to carry alone.).

As soon as everyone was on the ship, Dominic looked at Leo. "Hit the gas Leo, we have to get out of here befo-"

As it was half expected, an enraged roar rose to everyone's ears from below, accompanied by the distinct sound of a structure collapsing. Everybody looked over the side of the ship to see a now gigantic Tartarus rising, the spot of his palace he was in crumbled and a few places still burning from Dominic's escape plan. Tartarus' suit had changed into his similarly looking armor. The exposed pieces of skin had many burns and cuts on them from before, ichor leaking from them.

He looked up at the flying ship, pure hatred in his eyes. "I see you little insects now. Your ship can no longer hide you from me or my monsters." He shouted. As if in response, dozens upon dozens of flying monsters swarmed the vessel. There were all kinds from Stymphalian birds, to gryphons, to venti. Those were just the ones the ship members recognized. "Wreck the ship first! They are not to leave!" The evil immortal ordered.

With that the monsters began their destructive jobs. Ripping the sail to shreds, snapping the oars. The heroes tried to stop them, killing as many as they could, Irene helping by breathing fire on the ones she could reach. But there were simply too many too stop. The ship began slowly descending against Leo's will.

"Leo, can you keep us in the air!?" Phanes called as he fought off a pack of gryphons with his own spear.

"No! The ship is too damaged right now! We're being forced to land while the system goes through procedures to repair things!" He replied, blasting away venti that attempted to get in the control room.

"Well can you at least put some distance between us and the monsters we are about to sink into?!" Percy interjected, referring to the monsters moving around and howling anxiously in there wait for the ship.

"Can do!" Leo said before using his complicated controls in the way almost only he knows how to use. Suddenly the ship jerked to the side, moving away at a fast pace as it sank. Luckily, it was sailing away faster than it was going down. And apparently the monster couldn't keep up as they were soon getting past the monsters in pursuit of them. Tartarus glared menacingly at them, pissed that his prisoners had eluded him for the moment.

As the ship was about half a mile away the flying monsters retreated, seeing as they would regroup with the rest since it was obvious their prey wouldn't make it far enough away. The crew members settled, gaining a bit of rest before they rushed to get ready for another fight.

Phanes went to Leo in the control room. "Leo, what's the ETA of when we land and how far will we get?"

"We have half an hour tops and we can probably make it a good ten miles before we hit the ground. And before you ask, it is going take at least an hour for the ship to be in flying condition again." Leo said quickly, still using the many instruments in the control room.

Phanes sighed and went outside. He announced to the ships passengers what he learned which put them in a slightly depressing mood.

"How are we going to protect the ship long enough for it to get repaired? I mean the amount of monsters back there was more than anything we've seen before. And when we've had to deal with hordes like that we had the troops to back us up." Allison asked pessimistically.

"It's alright Allison. We'll make it through. Don't forget, we still have ammo for the weapons on the ship. We can handle them long enough for the ship to repair itself." Phanes said reassuredly.

Allison visibly calmed but still looked worried. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just wish Joel and the others would get here soon. They've been gone for long enough don't you think?" She asked.

Phanes frowned. "Yes, I am curious as to what is taking them so long. But I am confident they will make it back here in time." He said encouragingly. The others nodded, but not very surely. Phanes then spoke again. "Now, we should start getting ready. First," He turned to Percy and the other former prisoners. "we get you all to the medical bay to treat your wounds so you are in fighting condition."

They agreed and began their way down there, Percy guiding them as he was the only one who has been on the ship previously. Bob helped his sister down the stairs. Phanes then looked at the rest. "Allison, Jason, and Thalia, you three go see Leo and ask if there is anything that you can help fix faster so we can get out of here faster." They nodded and went to the control room of the ship. "Finally, the rest of you will help load and prepare the weapons of the ship. After I finish treating the others downstairs we will also help. Now go." They ran off as Phanes went downstairs to the medical bay.

One unspoken question sat in the back of everyones mind as they went to do what they were told.

How were they going to fight hell itself?

How?

Timeskip

When the ship landed, at the bottom of a hill, everyone besides Leo and Allison were outside, facing the direction they came from, knowing the monsters would come from there. Allison and Leo stayed on the ship in case anything made it through to attack as well as do any needed hand repairs.

Everybody was anxious, waiting for the army to approach them. Everyone had their weapons at the ready, from sword to spear to bow, all aimed in anticipation for the fight.

As they stood there, Jason looked to his left at Percy, the very guy he came down to get. Piper and him never got to apologize to Percy which worried him. If this was where they died, he wanted things between all of them to be okay.

"Percy." He said getting the son of Poseidon's attention. "Look, I just want you to know Piper and me are sorry for what happened two years ago, along with everyone else. I just wanted to make sure you knew that in case we die now." Jason explained, a tone of sadness in his voice, not even looking at percy anymore.

For a moment there was silence then Percy spoke. "Jason, shut up." This shocked the son of Zeus but Percy continued before he could reply. "If you're going to apologize, you're going to do it up on earth. Hopefully with a blue pizza. Until then, shut up and focus on the matter at hand." Jason glanced at percy to see him with a smile on his face.

This surprised Jason but he too smiled, along with everyone else who heard their exchange. Before they could continue enjoying the moment, they heard a low rumble. The sound of an army charging.

At the top of the hill monsters emerged, growling hungrily at us. Not far behind followed a once again human sized Tartarus, still in his armor. He was grinning evilly at the gathered people at the bottom of the hill, glad that he finally obtained victory. Meanwhile, the cornered heroes and immortals were gazing around at the monsters that had begun circling around ship, ready to attack from all sides.

"Rhea, how much strength have you and the others gained back from being healed?" Phanes asked, looking at Tartarus warily.

"Not enough Phanes. I am sorry but it seems you will be facing Tartarus by yourself." She stated disappointedly.

"Don't worry. I'll handle big ugly while you all keep the army at bay. We have to buy as much time as possible for the ship." Phanes announced.

Everyone nodded. The sounds of the monster snarling and growling filled the air for a few seconds. Then they just barely heard Tartarus shout 'Charge!' before chaos ensued and the battle begun.

End chapter.

 **I know, 'Another cliffhanger!?'. But I wanted to get another chapter out to you guy before an entire month went by since the last one. And honestly, this chapter is long enough to fill two, maybe three of my usual.**

 **And I have been thinking about telling you all what the crossover will be with so I can make sure you all are familiar with the series. So yes or no, want a surprise or want to be ready?**

 **So as usual please review, favorite, and follow my story and I will try to get back on my usual time schedule.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Wade98**


	13. Chapter 13: Into Tartarus(Final)

**Hello again people of fanfiction. First off, I would like to apologize for my failure to update this story for so long. I honestly have no excuse other than I wasn't really motivated anymore. I'm not sure why but I have a theory. At first when I started this story, I was focused on making it original. Making it a bit more unique than the original betrayal stories. I don't know if I have succeeded in that, so that is your decision. As I went along, I thought of the sequel and the crossover.**

 **But then the slump happened and I wasn't quite sure. I then thought for a long time about one thing.**

 **Where was this going.**

 **Was I just going to do two books for a story? No, that wouldn't be very developed. So in the absence, I have planned out what will happen after this. I will not tell you all the details, but I will tell you that there will now be a total of at least five books.**

 **Now moving on, I believe I have a few reviews to respond to.**

 _ **Candycrum**_

 _ **You are killing me with the cliffhangers**_

 **Don't worry, I am going to try and keep those to a minimum after the long absence.**

 _ **Narwhal King**_

 _ **Percy cannot get mad at that. Narwhals are unicorns of the underwater so MAKE THE CANNON!**_

 _ **Come one or the Narwhal army will come into the story and fight everyone.**_

 **As usual, you are the most unique reviewer I have seen. Don't worry, I will keep to my word and try to make that happen in my other story.**

 _ **SithDoom**_

 _ **Damn, kinda want to say yes and know the series, but at the same time I want the surprise.**_

 **Don't worry, I have come up with a solution. I will tell you eventually, but not now. You will have plenty of time to get to know the series.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Isn't Chronos a different version of Kronos? That would mean you've read from a legend that clashes with Riordan's canon legends and now there are two lords of time and Phanes should be on the same level as the gods. I love that you introduced an immortal to the series, I just wish it made sense.**_

 **While Mr. Narwhal king is one of the most unique reviewers, you have the most thought provoking. I honestly wish I could talk to you more about this but it appears you don't have an account. But I'm not sure I quite agree with you. I don't recall Riordan ever saying in the books that the Primordial Chronos did not exist. And as for Phanes, he is still the child of two Primordial beings. Not only that, but possibly two of the strongest. So if anything, I believe he would be almost on equal footing with most primordials. Plus, he was once the king, leader of all the primordials. So in theory, he should be just as powerful, if not more powerful, than any other primordial. But that is just my theory. I hope I can hear your response.**

 _ **Cipher032**_

 _ **Hi. I've read a lot of stories and I do very much like yours. Admittedly, not a fan of the flying but other than that I love your stories and how you write and Perlia is my all time favorite. So thank you for writing.**_

 **Thank you very much. I love these thoughtful reviews and I also love Perlia. I wish it had been canon. It would have been rather easy if Annabeth had gone to the hunters like Percy thought she would. I understand that flying may be a bit much, but at least I didn't make him overpowered like a lot of stories make him. The flying thing just seemed to make sense as Phanes was rather known for having wings. And once again, I would like to thank you for review.**

 _ **Keyboard Koala**_

 _ **Great Chapter :)**_

 **Good Person :)**

 _ **Pickle TV**_

 _ **Pickle here, and I'm here with Wade, the king of infamous cliffhangers. What do you have to say about this title Mr. Sir?**_

 **Well, I believe it is a good and fitting title for the story.**

 _ **Me/guest**_

 _ **Burn Jonathan**_

 **Tempting. Maybe later.**

 _ **Love it/Guest**_

 _ **Update more.**_

 **I will try.**

 **Well that is it for reviews. Once again, I apologize for the long absence and hope this makes up for it.**

Chapter 13

 **Nobody's** **POV**

The battle for the heroes' lives had begun.

So far, each of them was holding their ground, keeping the monster army at bay. Zoe and Luke were shooting monsters down that got too close to the ship at first. Soon though they had to switch to fighting up close. They were slicing away at the monsters furiously.

Jason and Piper worked together. Jason was working his powers to the max, summoning lightning down from the abnormal clouds above, whilst also fighting off enemies with his sword. Next to him Piper charmspoke monsters, ordering them to attack each other, drop their weapon(s), etc. As she did this she used her ancient knife Katoptris to slice away at the monsters as they were distracted.

Allison and Leo took care of any monsters that actually made it through to the ship. Allison fought them off with her sword and knife when they got close enough. Leo however multi-tasked, manually taking care of certain things with ship repairs while also use a wireless device to operate many of the weapons on the ship. If any large monster or a group made it through he would set the ballistae and crossbows to fire at them.

The trio of Percy, Thalia, and Dominic meanwhile were taking on a section of the army that was slightly larger than the other parts. The three were skillfully stabbing, slashing, and blocking monsters, taking out entire groups of monsters in mere seconds. All the while Thalia and Percy used their powers to distract or kill monsters. Thalia summoned bolts of lightning like her brother. Percy on the other hand pulled 'water' from the rivers of the Underworld and blasted monsters, either disintegrating or making them forget everything.

As the mortal heroes held their own against the army, the immortals handled the more difficult enemies. Damasen, who had finally been able to return to his giant form, wrestled with the Nemean lion, attempting to either strangle it or rip it in half since its skin can't be pierced.

Oceanus fought the Chimera, matching its fiery breath with the water he was able to summon after regaining a good amount of energy. Whenever it stopped breathing fire he struck, trying to kill it. But any time he did it nimbly dodged, making quite the standoff between the two.

As Oceanus took care of the monster, Rhea took care of its mother. The snake lady held up to her title as mother of all monsters and fought rather well against the titaness. They fought, claw to blade, going back and forth with their strikes. Rhea used the sword given to her rather well, inflicting several wounds upon her opponent.

And finally Bob fought none other than Koios, titan of the North. The Stygian iron dressed titan was raging in the fight, striking wildly at his sibling. He threw insults and curses at Bob, saying he betrayed his family. Meanwhile, the silver haired immortal stayed silent as he fought off his brother, his face blank as a slate. Small Bob during this slinked his way around the battle, attacking certain enemies that were getting close to the ship. But he mainly stayed close to Bob.

This all surrounded an even more destructive fight as two primordials, Tartarus and Phanes, were in their enormous forms and struck massive blows at each other. Anytime one connected a massive boom could be heard. So far though neither of them had drawn blood, always managing to block the other. The tough thing though was Phanes was handicapped since he had to make sure he didn't step on any of the demigods or the others. So that made fighting rather difficult for him as he watched his footing.

The chaos raged on, monsters continuously dying and more taking their place. Eventually the titans and giant finished their battles they aided the demigods, holding the line for awhile. But alas, they began to tire. Their strikes and movements got slower. Little by little, both the mortals and immortals were slowly getting pushed back.

Dominic shouted back to the ship. "Leo, how much longer?!"

"We still have about thirteen minutes to go! We need to make it, just keep them back a little bit longer!" The Latino boy shouted back.

"Valdez, I don't think we can last that long! Phanes isn't looking to good either!" Percy yelled.

It was true as Tartarus had gotten a few minor cuts in on Phanes skin. Though they were minor, it was bad because they were from a primordial weapon. Primordial weapons will cause major damage to anyone as it saps their energy until they heal. If cut enough or struck vitally with a primordial weapon then one will fade. Kronos' scythe was made with the same power and material so it would be able to kill Ouranos permanently.

Luckily Phanes got a few cuts in too. Both of them had streams of ichor running down their arms and legs, creating pools of it in certain places. They huffed and puffed from the fight, each having spent a lot of energy on trying to disable the other.

It was another few minutes before Tartarus actually called a halt to the fight. The monster army backed up, leaving about fifteen feet between the two groups of fighters. The demented primordial began speaking with a haughty tone. _**"You all are quite foolish aren't you? My army, as you see, is still fresh, more fighters coming in every second. Meanwhile each of you is struggling to catch your breath. We both know you will not make it out of here alive so I will give you one last chance. Swear loyalty to me immediately or forever be a plaything for my children and me."**_

Phanes snarled as he responded. "As if any of us would surrender to the likes of you Tartarus. Each of us would rather die than submit ourselves to your rule."

Tartarus simply shrugged to this. _**"So be it. I will still destroy Olympus without your aid. So now, monsters, attack!"**_ He shouted.

The monsters charged once more as the heroes readied for what looked to be their final fight. But right before the two forces collided a black, shadow formed wall blocked off the monsters from the ship and its passengers.

"You know _uncle,_ I'm not super comfy with that idea." A voice spoke from the ship. Everyone looked to see who it was but didn't see anything at first. Then, in the shadow of the massive ship, out walked a ragged looking Vlad Anton, scowling quite profusely. "Well there's something I will never say again. Just that word left a bad taste in my mouth. Anyways, I actually have an announcement to make." He said slightly smiling.

" _ **And just what is so important child? Is it similar to Phanes' spawn's message which was for me to 'Go fuck myself'?"**_ Tartarus asked impatiently.

"No, but this is pretty good too." Vlad said, stepping a little to the side. Out of the darkness behind him walked a large wolf, flanked by two marginally smaller ones. The lead one had deep red eyes.

Tartarus seemed confused. _**"Lycaon? Why would you have joined the demigods, especially when they have two children of Zeus, both of which you have fought before?"**_

The large wolf growled at the primordial as he began changing form. While he did so, Vlad continued talking. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Tartarus. This is not Lycaon. I am proud to introduce to you Joel Carter, newly crowned king of the werewolves." As he finished everyone saw Joel standing there, a crown of bones in his hair and a cloak of animal skins over his normal fighting armor. He had something in each hand. In his left hand he held a celestial bronze knife. In his right he held a medium sized staff made out of what looked like a bone except for the top of it. Attached to it was a blood red crystal.

Out of the darkness behind him came Kirsty, her short sword pulled out at the ready. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's actions. "Drama queen." She muttered, knowing he heard.

Joel smiled a bit. "Actually, its drama _king._ " He corrected her.

"Whatever dog breath." She shot back.

Before they could continue their little chat, Dominic cut in. "Uh guys? Yeah, still in the middle of a battle here."

Joel nodded. "Well, no need to continue talking I wouldn't think. Attack!" At his command, hundreds of wolves burst out of the shadows everywhere and began tearing into the monster army, catching a lot of them off guard. The wall of darkness dropped and the heroes began fighting again with renewed vigor. Phanes and Tartarus also started their fight again, the power of their strikes once more echoing throughout the cavernous depths of Tartarus. The monster army was being pushed back, losing ground quickly from the surprise attack and fresh fighters. Of the ten minutes left, five passed before the enemies were able to hold off their attackers and fight back.

But the monster's efforts were wasted as they would never be able to stop the heroes now. It wasn't long before Leo called out that the ship was ready. Then, as the same thought passed through each of their heads, Oceanus, Jason, Thalia, Percy, and Vlad gathered their energy and summoned a massive wave of each of their elements to rise up and slam into the opposing monsters. The enormous army was pushed back, layers upon layers of enemies piling onto each other as they got shoved farther away from the ship by a mixture of water, wind, and darkness.

Everyone took this as a sign to get on the ship and began to speed their way to it. Joel gave his army the order to retreat. Flying monsters attempted to attack both the ship and the heroes but both killed the aerial fighters quite easily. As soon as the last passenger boarded the ship it took off, a rush of air pushing down on them from going up so fast.

As soon as Phanes saw everyone was safe out of the corner of his eye, he parried Tartarus' incoming sword away with his spear and shoved the primordial back, knocking him off of his feet. Then Phanes quickly shrunk down and shot to the ship's top deck. A millisecond after he touched down he shouted "Hit the gas Leo!".

Leo flipped several switches and like that the ships oar were working at full power, propelling them away from the army. Leo pulled a large lever as well, opening a hatch on both sides of the ship. From the hatches came airplane-like turbines. They started up and the Argo 3.0 shot across the sky like a bullet. Everyone was thrown to the floor from the speed.

They kept at this speed for a good forty-eight seconds before they started slowing down a few seconds later the plane engines stopped and were retracted. The ship was now cruising at a moderate speed as everyone got up off the ground.

"Woo! Okay, that was fast. Leo when did you put those in?" Percy called over, getting up like everyone else.

"About five months ago." He said, grinning as he came out of the control room. "The Argo II would've had some but I only had so much time."

"Alright, is everyone here, mortal and immortal?" Phanes shouted. One by one each of the members called out. "Good. Now, after all that, I think we should recuperate. Maybe grab something to eat?"

At the word eat, every male stomach present grumbled in agreement. This sent a round of laughter through most except for a couple who looked embarrassed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright, everyone to the mess hall!"

Linebreak

 **Percy's POV**

We all sat at the long table in the dining hall, a lot of us just plopping down in our seats. First thing I did when I sat, like a few others, was summon food. I began devouring a slice of pizza as Dominic spoke first.

"Alright, I think I speak for everyone when I ask, Joel, what exactly happened?" He asked, a raised eyebrow on his face.

As we all ate, we listened to his story. How the three of them traveled to the werewolves' home, they met with Lycaon(Jason asked if he was digging through a garbage can, which confused my fellow escapers while everyone else laughed. I got the gist of the joke though.), and about Joel challenging and killing the former wolf king. It caused a small cheer at the announcement of Lycaon's death. Then he brought out the staff from earlier while continuing his story.

"After I was handed the crown another wolf brought this out. When I saw it I immediately remembered the words from the prophecy. ' _The first king guards them, holding scepter and crown.'_ I'm the first king to ever replace Lycaon as king." Joel explains.

I swallow the last bite of my pizza and have my plate summon another. "Well it isn't the first time a prophecy has had a double meaning. But it is definitely one of the better times." I say, diving into my second slice.

"You can say that again." Joel agreed.

"Actually, I don't think he can." Dominic joked, seeing my mouth filled to the brim with pizza. This made a few chuckle.

I swallowed the pizza before responding. "Whatever Golden Boy. Now what's the rest of the prophecy you had for this quest?"

They told me the rest of the lines and I have to admit, it was one of the better ones so far. We have not only gotten away from the enemy, but also with several freed immortals on our side. And if things go as the prophecy says, we should make it out. Although I didn't say that out loud because I'm not that much of an idiot.

"Alright, looks like almost everything is fulfilled. Now the main issue: getting out. Where are we going to find the exit? There aren't many opening we can fit this ship through." I ask.

"Don't look at us. ' _Lost ones found shall provide directions',_ remember?" Vlad said, the others nodding in agreement.

I frowned, not really knowing any other way out except how I first got in here, which wasn't an option, and the Doors of Death, which were nearly impossible to find. I turn to the others, hoping they had some clue of what to do. They all seemed to be stumped as well. Except Oceanus, who seemed to be pondering something before speaking up.

"I may have a solution." He began, everyone turning to him. "Well, it is just a theory, but it might work."

"Well let's hear it." I said.

"First, I must explain something to you demigods. There is a reason there are so many different interpretations of greek mythology. It is because they are all true." He says.

"Impossible. How can every greek story be true if they all end differently or tell history differently?" Jason asks.

"That is because they are all bits and pieces of the same story in history. For example," He continued, glancing at Phanes with a humorous glint in his eyes. "why Phanes was confused to be a titaness at one time."

This made heads turn to an embarrassed primordial. "Stupid Apollo and Hermes." He mumbles.

"You see, Phanes here lost a bet and had to dress as the titaness Metis. While doing so, he had to flirt with Zeus. And sadly for him, Zeus was drunk and couldn't see the difference. He barely made it away from the sky god." Oceanus explained. By now everyone else was doubled over laughing while Phanes tried to sink into his chair.

As soon as everyone had sobered up, I spoke up. "So what does history being different than what we thought have to do with us getting out of here?"

Oceanus grew serious again. "Well it has to do with the story of Typhon battling Zeus. You all know that he was trapped under Mount Etna, and of course moved to the mountain in America. But there is another story that said he was cast into Tartarus." He began. "Now the original story, from what I remember, is that he was first cast into Tartarus. But he was still strong enough to break his way out of his father's prison."

This made everyone's jaws drop. Typhon broke out of Tartarus? _Damn._ I hope he never comes back to haunt me.

"Now if I remember correctly, he had made a clear path through at the mouth of the river Phlegethon. If we travel up there we may find an opening." Oceanus said, stating his theory.

Everyone seemed to think about it. Admittedly, it seemed pretty farfetched. But I couldn't see any other path and nobody else was saying ideas.

"Well, unless Leo wants to make his own exit with all the weapons on this ship, I guess we follow the river up." I state. A few of them smile at that before nodding. We break the meeting now, Leo going to set the ship on course and continue making certain repairs that still needed fixing and everyone else going to do their own thing. I still sat there, finishing the fourth slice of pizza I had gotten, when I get hit and launched across the room into the far wall. I look up and suddenly remember I had bigger problems than Tartarus to worry about.

A pissed off daughter of Zeus as my girlfriend.

Shit.

 **Vlad's POV**

I walk into my room and am just closing the door when it stops in it's tracks. I look down to see a shoe in the door way. I open it back up to see Allison standing there, a serious expression on her face.

"Hey Alli, whats u-" I start but she shoves me backwards onto my bed. Due to me being surprised, I didn't do anything to stop it. She walks in, nudging the door shut behind her.

"Vlad, there's something I need to tell you and I need you to listen for a second, okay?" She asks, a scary look in her eye. I nod in agreement. Her face softens as she fiddles with her hands. "Okay, so I have been wondering how to tell you this for awhile and I haven't really done so because I wasn't sure how you would react to it and I was seriously afraid it would hurt our friendship if you didn't feel the same way."

"C'mon Alli, there's nothing you could say that would hurt our friendship." I reassure her.

"Promise?"

I nod and she takes a deep breath before saying three heart-stopping words.

"I like you."

For a second I just sit there, trying to process what she said. She liked me? She _liked_ me. _She_ liked me. She liked _me._ All this time I have been wondering whether or not I should tell her, at the same time wondering how to tell her and she liked me already. I have been around Dominic and Percy _way_ too much.

As my brain finally seems to catch up with the present, I notice Allison looking extremely nervous, slightly scared it even.

Now this was the hard part apparently. You see my brain, now having caught up, was yelling _Tell her you like her too!_ But my mouth wasn't exactly cooperating. My lips were moving, but no sound came out.

This wasn't good. She seemed to take my floundering for words as a no and was starting to leave. I started to panic. _What do I do?_ I thought frantically. So I did the one thing I could think of to do.

I got up and pulled her into a kiss.

For the first few seconds she seems surprised but relaxes into, wrapping arms around my neck. We fall back onto the bed, and things continue from there.

LineBreak (What? Did you think I was putting a lemon in? lol, get your minds straight.)

 **Percy's POV**

Well, I'm dead. Again.

My extremely angry girlfriend is now advancing on me, sparks flying off of her like crazy. I shrink back into the wall but she simply grabs me by the front of my shirt and pulls me to my feet. She slams me into the wall and to say that hurt after the battle was an understatement.

"Kelp Head, you have ten seconds to give me a good reason not to beat you into a pile of sea salt." She said menacingly.

I start thinking hard, trying to figure out something to say but I had nothing.

"Five seconds left."

 _Oh gods, what am I going to do?_

"Four."

 _Damn it, think think think think think think!_

"Three."

 _Wait, maybe that? Could it work?_

"Two."

 _Well, I've got nothing else. Here goes nothing._

"O-"

I cut her off, taking a hold of her and kissing her. I peek one eye open to see she had her fist raised but it was slowly going down, her other hand loosening its grip on my shirt. She leans into the kiss and snakes her arms around me.

After a minute or two we take a breather and I decide to say something. "Because I love you Pinecone face."

She smiles a bit and hugs me. As I start to hug her back, she quickly socks me in the side.

"That was cheesy as hell. But good enough Kelp Head." She mumbles quietly. I chuckle a little at this.

Even though we were in Tartarus, this was probably one of the best moments in my life.

TimeSkip

After about three hours of following the river of fire, Leo said he saw a mountainside in the distance. As we all looked out we saw the beginning of it below us. Then, hundreds of feet above it and us was what we came for.

It was a large, cavernous opening. All the sides were uneven and had rocks jutting out on the edges. Looking inside you could only see pitch black darkness. From what Leo could tell, using a machine to make certain measurements, it was going to be a tight fit but we should be able to make it through.

Finally, it was time to ascend into the opening after some last minute checks. Most of us had to move into the lower floors since it would most likely turn into a bumpy ride. A select few, including myself, stayed above to help in case anything happened. The others were Thalia, both Bobs, Jason, and Piper.

We had begun and so far it was going pretty smoothly. We actually rode for about forty-five minutes before Leo alerted us.

"Yo, we got a problem." He shouted to us from the control room. "The rocks ahead are jutting out further than the others. Can one of you get one of the ballistae and blow them up?"

Jason decided to take the lead on that one and set it up. As soon as it was lined up he fired it, a massive boom coming from it. The rock broke quite easily, shattering into a million pieces.

We continued on, Jason having to fire the ballistae even more as we moved forward. After a few hours we came upon a slightly, just slightly, more difficult problem.

There was a wall in our path.

Now you might think I mean a wall as in a pile of rocks that had fallen from the cave walls and ceiling around us formed a wall. No, it wasn't. This was an honest to Khaos smooth wall of solid rock. There were no cracks or deformed parts to it. It was clean of any blemishes. It didn't even look the same as the rest of the rocks. It actually looked like a wall you would see in a building.

Now the one question that came to my mind, much like the others I'm guessing, is how?

The question was soon answered when the rock began twisting and changing, forming a familiar face.

Gaea.

" _ **Hello**_ **heroes'.** _ **You have no idea how**_ **happy** _ **I am to see you again."**_ She said.

"Princess Potty Sludge, I never thought I would have to see you again. And I was so heartbroken too." Leo remarked sarcastically.

" _ **I'm sure you were Leo Valdez."**_ She drawled. _**"But no need to be sad now. You will now stay here forever. Then again, you could always go back to my husband."**_

"Yeah, I think we'll pass on both offers. But you could let us pass. If not I'm sure we still have enough firepower to make a big enough hole to pass through." I suggested, hoping to scare her somehow. But she just laughed.

" _ **Ah, Perseus, after all that's happened, do you really think you can scare me?**_ She asked, a mixture of malice and amusement in her voice. _**"Besides, though you may have destroyed my physical form, I still have power. Enough power to destroy this cavern, and you along with it."**_

"Please mother, let us pass." Bob pleaded, a small part of him not wanting to hurt what was once his mother.

She looked down at the titan, a bit of her motherly nature showing in her face. _**"My dear son, corrupted by these demigods. Don't worry, after I have dealt with this we will return you to your normal self."**_

"Yeah, that's not happening." I started. But before I could continue, a voice called up from the lower floors.

"Hey, what's the stop for Leo?" And following that voice came Phanes to the upper deck. When he saw the primordial goddess in our way he frowned. "Aunt Gaea?"

Gaea gaped in surprise at hearing him. _**"Phanes? But how? I thought you-"**_

"No, as I have explained to many others previously, I tricked Zeus and escaped. Now I lead my group of hunters to fight any who threaten the natural order of things. Even if Zeus is in the natural order of things." He explained, mumbling the last part almost inaudibly. "But Gaea, why must you fight us?"

She scowls at this. _**"The Olympians have slain all of my children twice. Now they defile my lands. I will put all my powers towards destoying them!"**_ She roared.

Phanes argued back. "Gaea, the Olympians had valid reason to kill your children, whether you choose to see it or not. Kronos was the most vile of your children. And you have been just as cruel to your children, imprisoning not one, but two of them in Tartarus, not unlike Kronos did with Rhea!" Phanes finished, his anger getting the better of him with the last statement being roared.

Gaea's scowl turn into a look of shock and slight fear. She seemed to be thinking hard. The more she thought though, the more horror took over her face. _**"No...I-I wouldn't...Kronos wouldn't..."**_

Phanes sighed. "Sadly Gaea, you did, as did Kronos. I am unsure to whether you were in the right state of mind when doing so, but you did it. All of them are below deck."

The face of the primordial goddess slumped in defeat. _**"Dear Khaos...what have I done?"**_ She asked herself, hopelessness filling her voice.

"Aunt Gaea, it isn't too late to make up for your past mistakes. Come with us to the surface and help us in fighting Tartarus. We can all finally have peace." Phanes said, try to sway her to our side.

Gaea was about to reply when there was a rumbling. I took a look behind us I could see something in the distance, advancing forward towards us. I couldn't see exactly what it was, but it was obviously not good.

"Tartarus is coming for us. We have to move _now!_ " Jason said, a bit worried.

Phanes looked back to Gaea, but she wasn't there anymore. The stone was blank once again. Before anyone could say or do anything else, the wall dissolved into sand, spilling down and opening the passage. Leo didn't wait for the order as he gunned it, throwing us all off balance.

When we regained our balance, we all looked back. Slowly, the wall was reforming. As it did, Gaea's face appeared again. _**"Goodbye heroes. I will hold him off for now. And..."**_ She paused for a second. _**"I'm sorry."**_ And then her face disappeared as we heard a loud crash as something slammed into the wall.

Phanes looked downcast as he stared back at the wall. We continued on, the sounds of something hitting the wall fading as we got farther away.

It was about an hour and a half when we reached a second wall. But I don't think this one was made by Gaea. It wasn't smooth at all. It was rough and jagged, large chunks of rock sticking out. After a quick debate, we decided to use the ballistae on it, but we would do it from a distance.

As Jason fired at the wall, it parts of it fell to pieces. It made a small opening, through which I saw something.

Light.

Phanes told Jason to keep firing. He did so as Thalia took control of another ballistae and soon the opening was huge. As the smoke cleared, we saw the bright blue sky. We rose up through the opening, the hole just big enough to pass through. When we got through we came out on top of a mountain. Thalia had gotten back from the ballistae and now looked terrified. I remembered she was afraid of heights. I grabbed her hand reassuringly. She smiled back thankfully, but still looked nervous.

"Leo, where are we?" Phanes called.

"I am so glad you asked." He called back. Then, over the intercom, he began talking. "Ladies and gentleman, if you look out to your right, you will see half of the now dormant Diamond Peak volcano, right here in Oregon. And looking to your left, you will see the other half of the Diamond Peak volcano." He said like a cheesy tour guide. We all just rolled our eyes at his antics as everyone came up from the lower decks.

I saw relief and happiness come across many of their faces as the stress melted away. The titans and Damasen looked especially happy. I knew that they had been down there longer than any of us.

I noticed Dominic coming over to me. "Hey Perce, I got something for you." He handed me a small box.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." I joked. He grinned at that.

"Actually, it's from your dad." He explained. This surprised me as I opened the box to see the same kind of pearl from my first quest. "He wanted to be the first to know you were okay."

"Thanks." I said, taking the pearl out. Thalia looked slightly confused. "It's a special pearl. When you step on it, it will take you to the sea. Sadly, it only takes one person at a time." I explained.

She frowned. "Kelp Head-"

"Don't worry Thals. I am just going to see my dad. Then I bet we will meet at Olympus." I assured her.

She sighed. "Fine. But I swear, if you get yourself-"

I stopped her with a kiss. She melted into my arms. When I released her I smiled. "I swear I will come back." I promised her.

She smiled back. I then heard someone cough loudly and fakely. I turned to see a few people awkwardly standing there. Jason was wide eyed in surprise as the rest were plainly smiling. Leo had the devious grin on his face that showed he was the one who coughed.

Thalia and I turned red in embarrassment. "Well, I'll see you later." I then dropped the pearl and stepped on it. Thalia swiped at me in an attempt to stop me, but I was already off, the magic taking me away.

 **Poseidon's POV**

I was pacing in my throne room, my wife and son watching me from their thrones do so, worried. "Poseidon, please sit down." Amphitrite pleaded.

I ignored her as I kept going back and forth across the room. I couldn't sit down. Whether it was pertaining to my domain over the sea or simply my anxiety, I was too restless. They had been gone too long. They should be back by now.

I felt a hand take hold of my arm. I looked to see Amphitrite standing there. I saw the immense worry in her eyes. "Poseidon, all this pacing and worrying will do you no good. You have to trust that they will make it back." She said firmly.

I slumped. "I know dear. But it is difficult to do so."

"Just try. Please." She said, leading me over to my throne. She sat down with me, keeping a tight hold of my hand. Over the years, my wife, son, and I had come to an understanding. They no longer treated my children as coldly as they used to. After meeting Percy, their view of my children changed mildly. While they didn't like me having other children with other women, they respected them.

Then, I felt something. Something had connected with the sea. It was being greeted happily. I could feel the familiarity of the being. It was him. I looked to my wife. She smiled back. "Yes, I felt it to. Go." She said. I kissed her goodbye and flashed to where I felt the disturbance.

It appeared to be the Pacific ocean, somewhere around Oregon. I swam to the land. There, I saw him on the beach, ankle deep in water. He was looking around for me. I smiled and urged the water to carry me to the land. It did so swiftly. He soon noticed me as I rose above the surface. He grinned the same way I did.

As I reached him, I embraced him in a hug. "Welcome home, my son."

End Chapter

 **That is that I believe. I think that is a good place to leave off. It's not a cliffhanger I don't think, so I don't think you have reason to be mad.**

 **Once again, I am sorry for the absence and I will try to make it up to you guys.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and most important of all, review.**

 **See you later,**

 **Wade98**


	14. Chapter 14: Reunions

**Hello again readers. I know I have been gone for a while and I am sincerely sorry. I have no excuse other than that I will update this on my own time and try to do better about it. In other news, I am doing a few other stories unrelated to this one and I hope you will check them out.**

 **Now, on to the reviews.**

 _ **God of Vortexes**_

 _ **Mind Blown**_

 **Glad to know I could explode your brain.**

 _ **Sithdoom**_

 _ **Welp that was cool**_

 _ **Wonder if anyone will die**_

 **Not this chapter. Possibly later though. I mean, it is war.**

 _ **TheUnicornNarwhal**_

 _ **Hello :)  
First off I'm just gonna say that your fanfic is amassing!  
Second, was it only me that when Percy (sorry Omega) is in Tartarus and he takes off his hood and everyones just like uhmagurd, that started fangirling so bad that they just sat their with a stupid smile on their faces in the middle of English class while everyone else stares at you weirdly? Also I love your ideas. You are really inspiring :) Also sorry for the really long comment but I had a lot to say**_

 _ **From TheUnicornNarwhal  
PS I do realise that by the time of me posting this the fanfic is probably done but there you go :)**_

 **Thank you. And I'm glad I could make someone fangirl using my story. It is amazing to hear things like that. And I'm glad my story is so inspiring. Don't worry though, this story is far from over.**

 _ **Shadowhestia**_

 _ **Hey Wade! I haven't commented in forever, so I thought I would this time. You're story is awesome and really unique, I love it! I wasn't happy about the whole Perlia thing at first but you really made it work, it's actually really cute. But there had better be some Domarty in the next chapter or I WILL rage at you.  
Bai fam xP**_

 **Hey Hestia! Sad thing is, I haven't uploaded in forever. Literally. But after my long absence, I am back with a vengeance and I have several other stories as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter and check out my other stories. (And there is some Domarty in here, no worries. ;))**

 _ **WinterWind14**_

 _ **Another cliffhanger?! Please, please, PLEASE update soon.**_

 **Yeah, sorry I didn't. But I really didn't think that was much of a cliffhanger.**

 _ **HeroBladeRiyet**_

 _ **Starting to wrap things up huh?**_

 **Not really. I'd say we have at least ten chapters, if not more to go. Unless you're just talking about the Tartarus part, in which yes, that is done with now.**

 _ **Daughter of the Lion**_

 _ **EEP! I haven't read a really good PJO fic in a long while. This was fantastic! Please update as soon as you are able!**_

 **Thank you and I'm sincerely sorry to have kept things off for this long. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 _ **Dtrax96**_

 _ **This story is incredible I really like perlia and so far this is one of the only ones I have found that is good so thanks can't wait for the next update**_

 **Thank you and as I have said already, I apologize for the long delay.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Good Prophecy**_

 **Thank you. To be honest, rhyming is my bane.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **I like your way of writing, people are always to serious with these things your way is more relaxed it's nice for a change.**_

 **Thank you. It's great to hear that.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **It's an amazing story and I'm loving it (I just realized that was McDonald's) but The Hunters of Betrayal sounds a bit emo doesn't it or have I got the word wrong, I'm actually from Sweden and not very good at words that goes over the basics.**_

 **You're right, Hunter's of Betrayal does sound very emo. But sadly I couldn't think of another name without making it something like Hunters of Phanes.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **n3xt chapt3r pl3as3 it is a gr8 st0ry**_

 **Thank you. Here it is after forever.**

 _ **CREEPYBOYXXX**_

 _ **OMGs best back story ever I never saw that coming**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Lawless-Afterlife**_

 _ **Amazing way to end the chapter i really love your work might i ask if you could add more Leo POVs because i find him rather relatable also could you fit festus into the next chapter i would gladly appreciate that**_

 **In future chapters I will try to fit Leo in. And I will most definitely have Festus in this story. Just not sure where yet.**

 _ **Random name**_

 _ **Update plz i love this**_

 **Here it is. Enjoy.**

 _ **SpencerDorman**_

 _ **I think the relationships were jumped into way too fast, and weren't really built up to, at all. Well, at least for Percy and Thalia. I can understand Dominic and Artemis, as one's been in love with the other for 3000 years while the other has had all of those 3000 years to think about what she would do. But Percy and Thalia? This is the first chapter that even a possibility of Percy or Thalia liking the other is mentioned, and then a few paragraphs later, in the same chapter, they kiss and tell each other they love each other. Anyways, I love the story so far, just wish the relationships had more of a build up.**_

 **I agree with you, I really do. I wish I could go back and rewrite things. But I'm afraid to do that I would have to rewrite a lot more. The only excuse I have is compare it to the time during the real life wars where young couples got married because they didn't want to miss out. I mean, during a time where anyone can die, you could get confidence from nowhere. But even that is a weak argument I have to admit. So, unless I cut all the chapters I've written since then, which I don't plan to do, I am going to keep it that way and try to smooth things over as we go along. Hopefully, I won't make the same mistake in the future. Thank you for the help though. I am always open to some friendly criticism.**

 _ **Hero of Olympus in Disguise**_

 _ **I actually feel like Zoë and Percy should end up together. But, I'm too late. The start, has been written. This story is really good!**_

 _ **Whoa! Over 5,000 words! Only great writers like you can get me to lose myself in a story. Keep up the good work! And really? Another cliffhanger? Change your username to CliffhangerMaster while you're at it why don't ya? Just kidding. ;). This is a really great story, but I'm now regretting staying up soooo late to read it. Tomorrow's Monday, and continuing to read this story is going to be the only highlight of my day!**_

 _ **Told you reading this great story of yours was going to be the highlight of my day. Any second I had to myself, I read your story. I hope next chapter isn't a cliffhanger. It seems like it's been a while since you've last updated. Great story, but again, sadly, tomorrow is a week day, and if I want energy, I must start heading to bed. See you next chapter )**_

 **Thank you so much for adoring this story like you have. I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile and I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **And that's it. Now, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 14

 **Nobody's POV**

The gods of Olympus sat in their thrones, waiting semi-patiently. From what they saw in the message only so many hours ago they expected the questers to arrive back soon. The only one not there was Poseidon who chose to stay in his kingdom for reasons he didn't explain. Many of the immortals were restless, fiddling with things in their hands to pass the time, like Hephaestus with his gears and tools or Apollo seeming to be tuning his ukulele. Hermes was tossing his phone between his hands anxiously, disregarding the sounds of George and Martha going _'ow,ow,ow'_.

All of a sudden, a bright flash above them called their attention. The Argo 3.0 was once again floating above the throne room. Many of the gods' faces lit up in happiness whilst others simply sagged in relief. Then, interrupting the graceful return of the ship, there was a loud sound like an eighteen wheeler horn. This made several of the gods jump in surprise while Hephaestus chuckled. He knew for sure his son was okay.

A loud voice started talking, coming from the ship. " _Hola_ Olympus! I have a delivery of a group of half-bloods, a few titans, one giant, and a primordial. Who wants to sign for it?" The voice of Leo said in a joking tone.

While a few gods found this amusing, others rolled their eyes. Before Apollo or Hermes could continue the bit, there was another flash and the ship members were in front of the council. Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite were already off their thrones and going to hug their children while Artemis went to welcome back Zoe and greeted Dominic discreetly.

When they were done, Zeus called the council back to their thrones. "Well, now that you are back, someone should go get Poseidon and tell him Perseus is-" He then noticed something. "Er, where is Perseus?"

The rest of the council also noticed the problem as they looked around for him. "He did make it out, didn't he?" Hermes asked, concern taking up his face, as well as a couple others.

Dominic stepped forward. "Yes, he did. But Poseidon asked me to send Percy to him right away. He wanted to be the first to know his son was alright." He explained. A few gods nod in understanding of this.

Zeus seemed a bit disgruntled, believing he was being undermined, but he shrugged it off. "Fine. Then Hermes, could you bring the two here and get the leaders of the camps as well?" Hermes nodded and flashed away. After a few minutes of awkward silence Hermes returned with the campers. Zeus looked confused. "Son, where is Poseidon and-"

Suddenly, the doors to the room slammed open, water flowing in and spinning around in a whirlpool it got bigger and bigger until it was as big as the gods. Finally, it evaporated into golden dust, flowing up into the air. In its place were the sea god and his son, grinning like the fools they are.

Silence reigned in the throne room until Dominic spoke up. "Okay, I'll bite. What's with the fancy dramatics?"

Their smiles got bigger at the question. "Well someone has to give Zeus a run for his money." Percy explains. A lot of people snickered at that, knowing Zeus' need for dramatics.

Zeus got gold in the face as he cleared his throat. "Moving on. Poseidon, are you going to sit down?" Poseidon rolled his eyes and walked over to his throne and sat down. "Good. Now, why don't you all recount exactly what happened down there."

LineBreak

So over the next hour or so the group each went over what happened, from Joel and his personal quest, to searching through the castle of Tartarus, to the battle for their lives and the escape.

A lot of their listeners were shocked at all the news. The news was definitely overwhelming since they not only had several titans on their side now, but a giant and the king of werewolves. A few of the counselors looked at them with nervousness still in their eyes.

However, nobody had time to say anything about it because almost immediately after the story was told, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, and Poseidon got up and went to their mother to hug her, the last three shrinking down. She gladly took each of them into her arms, happy to hug each of them. When they were done, Rhea raised an eyebrow at Zeus. "Well? Are you going to come give your mother a hug? Or have you outgrown hugs?" She asked.

He blushed in embarrassment. He slowly got up and went over to his mother and hugged her tensely. Soon after though, he relaxed, also happy to see his mother.

They released each other as Rhea looked to a dark shadow a column was making. "And you Hades? Are you too old to do so as well?"

Everyone was confused until Hades rushed out of the shadow, taking off his helm as he embraced his mother. Everyone was shocked, not just at the lady knowing he was there, but at the affection the lord of the dead was showing.

As they finished, Rhea looked around at all of the astounded faces. "Well? Shall we continue?" She said, an eyebrow raised. Everyone shook off their shock. One thing was for sure running through their minds. Mothers were scarily skilled.

Zeus cleared his throat, getting attention back on him as the gods were now back in there thrones as Hades and Hestia stood with Rhea. "Now, to the matter of the titans and the giant." He started. "I understand that Oceanus has sworn to not go against Olympus, but you two-"

"Helped keep Annabeth and me safe when we were escaping Tartarus." Percy interjected.

Zeus frowned. "That may be-"

"And for doing so, they should be rewarded." Poseidon declared, also interrupting Zeus.

Zeus was getting frustrated now. "But-"

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Rhea said, smiling.

Zeus opened and closed mouth, no sound coming out. He seemed to concede defeat, sighing since he knew he wouldn't be able to argue with his mother. "What did you have in mind?" He asked, feeling as if he was regretting it already.

"Well, I have an idea." Phanes said. "Perhaps if we gathered the titans that were forgiven and released after the Second Titan war, they could form a new council at Mount Othrys, this one allied with Olympus." He explained, adding on the last part quickly so Zeus didn't throw a fit.

Zeus was still about to say something when Athena, who was surprisingly quiet, spoke up. "Maybe we should put it to a vote?"

Zeus grumbled but went along with it anyway. "All in favor of allowing this?" He asked. The only ones to not raise the hand were Ares, Dionysus, and Zeus. Zeus sighed at this. "Very well then. Athena, I will trust you to go with Iapetus-"

"Bob."

Everyone looked to see Percy standing there, a minor look of defiance on his face. "What was that Percy?" Poseidon asked.

"His name is Bob. Not Iapetus." Percy explained.

Zeus rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Fine. Athena, I will trust you to go with _Bob_ to speak with the titans that are on peaceful terms with Olympus and offer the possibility of a new council." She nodded as Zeus looked to the giant once more. "Now, what about you Damasen?" He said, glancing to Perseus in case he wished to correct him again. But he stood there, an 'innocent' look on his face.

Damasen thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm honestly not sure. All I've ever wanted was to be freed from my curse and leave Tartarus. Now, I'm not sure what to do next."

This is when Percy intervened again. "Maybe he could help the camps."

Many gave confused looks at this. "How exactly could a wimpy, peace-loving _giant-_ " Ares began, getting glares from the questers and a couple gods even. "-help either of the camps _punk_?"

"Plenty of ways." Phanes piped in. "I mean he has survived in Tartarus longer than any other being alive. He could teach classes on survival or maybe provide a few new healing remedies from what he has learned. And though he may be peaceful, he can help fend off the monsters if needed when new demigods are coming into camp. And it isn't as if he would harm any of the campers. He is Ares' polar opposite."

Almost all of the Olympians nodded to this, seeing the logic in his statement. Ares still didn't look pleased. But he was outnumbered in this decision.

"So be it." Zeus rumbled. "Damasen, if you wish for it, you shall be allowed into the camps as a mentor of sorts like Chiron. Should either of the camps require your assistance, whether it is needing to be taught, trained, or defended, you will be there." Damasen didn't take very long to agree to this reward. "Good. Now on to other matters. Our next course of action from here."

"I propose we begin training everyone harder. Tartarus will most likely hold off for awhile now and try to form a plan. His first two attacks were simply attempts to overwhelm us, as well as do recon." Phanes said, going into a version of battle mode. "With those failing, he went for the kidnapping of the generals, which turned into just Percy. Now, since we've retrieved him and the rest of the prisoners, he doesn't have anything to hold against us and will need a new approach to this war." Athena nodded in agreement, only half-listening to the conversation as she was focused on how to get Percy to help her daughter.

Zeus frowned (again). "We've had the camps training almost nonstop since the 'event' two years ago. They should be skilled enough, shouldn't they?" He asked. Many of the Olympians thought the same.

Phanes raised an eyebrow. "Yes, in your training program. But I'm saying they should go through the hunt's training program."

"Are you saying your sissy hunters are trained better than our campers?" Ares barked, getting more glares. Deep down, he knew that the training for the campers of both camps had gotten weaker instead of stronger over the years. But he doubted that they were any better.

Phanes smiled slyly. "No, I am just suggesting it. But if you are skeptical of which are better trained, we could hold a competition. Three of your best fighters from each camp and Artemis' hunters against any of my hunters of their choosing. At the end, if you've defeated more of my warriors, you win and we'll continue training your way. If we win, your children will train our way. Deal?" He asked.

While a few seemed unsure, most of the council seemed confident in their children's skill. Ares was especially eager to make it happen. "Yeah! I'll enjoy watching your hunters get crushed." He growled out.

Zeus seemed to be tired, but he liked the idea of a practice fight, perhaps showing up the Hunters of Betrayal in combat. "Very well. The competition will happen tomorrow at noon. We will see just who the better trained warriors are. Is there anything else to discuss?"

Aphrodite raised her hand. "Are we going to talk about Dominic's new relationship?" She asked, knowing the trouble she was causing.

Almost everyone turned their eyes to Dominic, except a few who knew and took a side-glance at Artemis. Artemis showed no emotions but she looked unnaturally pale as she feared for her boyfriend.

Dominic on the other hand was at ease, smiling. "I don't see how my love life is any of the Olympians business. It's not all that interesting either. I mean, it's not like I'm dating a goddess." He joked/lied with amusement.

This got a few laughs out of some people, though some had different reasons for doing so. "I have to agree. I see no reason to pry into our allies lives for your entertainment Aphrodite." Hera said, glaring at the woman who causes so many infidelities in marriages. Especially her own with Hephaestus.

Aphrodite smirked back. "Oh come now Hera. I believe all of us on the council know who he is dating. And-"

"And it is their right to keep it to themselves as it is their choice to be together, not ours." Apollo interjected, not liking where this was going.

An argument began between the gods, Aphrodite, and Ares who hopes this will begin a fight between the flying shrimp and the thunder god, were pushing for talking about this, while a few of the other gods were arguing against it, not wanting to cause their doom over a single relationship.

It was getting out of control until Zeus slammed his bolt down. "Enough!" He roars, silencing everyone. He pinches the bridge of his nose and took deep breaths. You could almost see him counting to ten in his head. He lays his hand down and looks around at the expectant faces. His sight comes to stop on Dominic as he contemplates. Dominic stands at the ready, fearless as he is studied by the king of the gods.

Everyone's eyes dart between the two as they prepare for the worst. Artemis and Phanes looked ready to jump in and intercept Zeus if he made a shot for Dominic. Others were ready to restrain him in case that happened. Meanwhile, Aphrodite was smirking once again, believing she had won. But then Zeus spoke calmly.

"As it was stated before, this is not our business. These are our allies and will be treated as such. Therefore, Aphrodite, I forbid you from causing problems in any of the hunter's lives, especially Dominicus' and whoever his new girlfriend may be." Everyone looked in shock at him. "Anything anyone else feels needs discussing can wait until the next meeting. Council dismissed." He announced. He took one last glance at Dominic before taking Hera's hand in his own, surprising her further, and flashing away.

 **Dominic's POV**

I stood there for awhile, still in my shock as to what just happened. I vaguely noticed the gods flashing away (Hermes taking the campers home), a few staying behind. But I still had my eyes glued to where Zeus once was.

 _Did that really just happen?_ I thought in disbelief. I couldn't believe he had given in so easily. I was beginning to think I was dreaming when I felt a playful punch in my shoulder and the minor pain brought with it. I look to see Percy smiling like his usual self.

"Congrats dude. I think you actually broke Zeus." He said jokingly.

I shake my head, grinning. "Well, it was bound to happen eventually. I'm just surprised it happened so soon after our return." I replied.

He nodded then got an evil glint in his eye. "So your real name is Dominicus?"

I glared at him as I was ready to curse Zeus for mentioning it. "No jokes, _Perseus._ " I threaten him with his own name.

This just caused the evil glint to spread to a few others. "Aw, but Dominicus, don't you just love your name?" Leo joked.

"Repair Monkey, I am warning you." I tell him, not liking how this was going.

"Forget it, Mr. Dominicus. You're not living this down." Luke said smirking with the others.

I sigh in defeat. "Whatever. Do your worst then." I say exasperated.

"Oh we plan to. But later. Don't you have someone you should go see?" Percy said, taking the slightest of glances at Artemis who was of the few gods who stayed behind.

I smile once more nodding. "Right. Thanks Perce." I say. Before I left, I gave him a quick bro hug. "Good to have you back here bro." He returns the hug.

I walk off then, and as soon as I exit the others line of sight in the throne room I get flashed away. As I open my eyes I see I am in a wooded clearing in a forest. But not just any forest. I could recognize it, even after all these years. From the smell of the flowers to the taste of the air. This was the island of Delos.

I saw light from someone else flashing in behind me. As the light faded behind me, I turned just in time to have my world jerked to the side. As I regained my bearings, I noticed two things. 1. An arrow locking my shirt in the tree, and by extension, me. And 2. My hot girlfriend advancing on me.

She shoved me against the tree, her forearm pressed against me and glaring directly into my eyes. Before, this would have scared the every bit of manhood I have out of me. Now, this glare that made many cower just made me grin.

"Yes?" I say in an oblivious manner.

Her glare intensifies. "Don't play innocent. You scared the hell out of me with that trick on the quest."

"Ah, but it seems you forgot what I said after that." I say, mock hurt blanketing my face.

A golden blush comes to her cheeks. "No, I didn't. But that doesn't change the fact that-" I cut her off with a slow kiss. Her posture relaxes as the pressure removes from my chest.

As we separate I look her in the eyes once more. "Would it help if I told you every word said about you was true?"

She smiles happily. "Perhaps." She said vaguely. She then kissed me this time, this one lasting longer. When the kiss broke, she pulled the arrow out of the tree. "Alright, well you best start running now."

I raise an eyebrow at that in minor confusion, but I could guess what she was doing. "Why?"

She smiled evilly. "Because otherwise your head start is meaningless." She said, placing the arrow back in her quiver. "And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"How long before I am safe to come out again?"

"Twelve hours."

"I don't suppose you will have mercy if you get me?"

"I really do love you Dominic."

I grin. "I love you too Arty." I run off as fast as I possibly can. Not long after I feel an arrow whizz by my ear.

Ah, the good ole days.

LineBreak

 **Percy's POV**

I chuckle as I can sense Artemis flash away. I turn to the others as we start to leave, but almost immediately we're stopped by someone I feared would approach me.

Athena.

She stepped forward with determination covering her face. "Perseus, I have a request to ask of you." She said unwavering.

I pushed the ever growing dread that was creeping into my mind down and looked her in the eye. "And what would it be?"

She seemed to study me for awhile, not saying anything yet. Then she took a deep breath and spoke. "I need you to go see my daughter and I ask…I beg that you consider forgiving her for her past aggressions against you." She looked down for a minute before looking at me once more. "I need my daughter back Perseus. Please."

I looked at her, half of me surprised at what she was doing. Athena, the goddess best known for pride and hubris, was pleading to me, a son of Poseidon. I was starting to believe I was dreaming when reality seemed to catch back up to me and I frowned, knowing what I would have to do. Who I would have to face.

I felt a hand wrap around my own. I glance to see none other than Thalia smiling at me, an encouraging smile on her face. I see the rest of my friends standing there with smiles as well, sending the silent message that they were there for me. Slowly a smile comes to me as well as I turn back to Athena. "Alright…I will see her. Would you mind bringing us to the camp?" Hope flashes across the goddess' face as she nods. We all close our eyes as she flashed us there.

I open my eyes to see we are right in front of the Big House. "She is in the basement room." The woman of wisdom says. I nod and go inside with Thalia, her hand still wrapped tightly around mine. As I approach the door, I hear muffled muttering coming from the other side.

I slowly open the door. As I do, I begin to see just how bad it was.

At first glance you would see simple parts of the room in disorder. The torn apart nightstand, the crooked lamp, and the flipped bed to name a few things. But looking closer at the room, you would see writing scrawled across the walls. There were hundreds of didn't things written in different size and style. They would change between English and Greek right in the middle of words. The most I could make out with my dyslexia(which was killing me right now.) were things such as 'idiot', 'why', and 'liar'. But right on the back wall in big slanted writing was three words.

 _I'm sorry Percy._

As I finished scanning the room, my sight zeroed in on the person we came for.

There, crouched in the back corner of the room, was a figure with blonde hair. The day I first saw her again, I didn't get a good enough look, but now I could study her further. From the back of her head, I could see multiple pencils sticking out of the rats nest her once golden locks had become. On the sides of her orange camp shirt going forward I could see the edges of similar writings that were on the walls on it. I could hear mild murmuring as she seemed to be fiddling with something, possibly writing more things.

I stepped into the room, letting go of Thalia's hand as I did, taking careful steps so as not to scare her with any sudden sounds. I make it to the middle of the room before I finally stop. I take a deep breath before speaking. "Annabeth."

She stopped what she was doing at that. Slowly she stood up and turned around. I got a better look at her as I saw the scribbles up and down her front clearer, the most prominent word being 'betrayer'. As I brought my eyes up to her face, I began to see her red, feverish cheeks stained from crying it seemed. Her eyes however were the worst. Her once stormy grey eyes that showed she was a daughter of wisdom and analyzed your every move had become bloodshot and distressed. The red veins that ran over her eyes seemed to show some mocking irony as if they were the cracks in her fragile mind.

For the life of me, I wouldn't be able to tell you how long we stood there, studying each other, neither of us seeming to believe the other was real. And honestly, I almost couldn't believe this was Annabeth. That this was the strong girl that used to be my girlfriend.

Finally, she responded, doing her best to croak out her words with a sore voice. "P-Percy?" She then began to step towards me, almost tripping on the remains of what used to be a notebook. She made her way over slowly, whether she was afraid she'd scare me off or she was simply afraid.

When she was in front of me, she stopped. She stood with a slight hunch as if she didn't get up much anymore. She began to reach out, as if to touch me and make sure I was there but stopped, changing her mind mid-reach. But before she could retract her hand I grabbed it, startling her. She lurched back, trying to get away as if being burned by my touch. But it didn't work as she didn't have the strength to do so.

I waited for her to stop struggling, as she continued to study me, much different than she used to. Like I was a problem she couldn't solve and it sincerely scared her. The fear showed in her cracked eyes as she looked at me, dreading whatever I would do to her.

I spoke again. "Annabeth, it's me. I'm here and I'm not going to hurt you."

My assurances seemed to calm her as her eyes showed disbelief. I relaxed my grip on her hand and grasped her shoulders. She became frigid, her eye darting everywhere at once, not believing what was happening and trying to absorb everything at once. Her gaze finally came to rest on me again.

Seeing everything I had so far, between the room, her appearance, and the absolute constant fear in her mind, all the hurt I felt for the past two years just dissipated. After everything I had seen, I felt so stupid for feeling so sorry for myself. If anyone in camp felt half as bad as Annabeth did right now, then they more than deserve forgiveness.

I pulled Annabeth into a hug then. She gasped at the sudden motion but didn't resist. I then said what needed to be said for the last few years.

"I forgive you Wise Girl."

With that she seemed to melt, sobbing into my shoulder. Even with her already aching eyes, she still seemed to still produce tears. She kept muttering apologies into my shoulder through her crying. I simply rubbed her back comfortingly. I motioned for the others to come in. Thalia, Jason, and Piper helped comfort her as they joined the hug. The rest stood there, a mixture of happiness and sadness covering their faces.

After who knows how long of sitting there, letting Annabeth cry herself out and start calming down, we let go of her as she was reduced to just sniffles. Then, Athena approached them, looking at her daughter with absolute hope.

"Annabeth? My daughter, are you okay now?" She asked.

Annabeth, after rubbing her eyes fiercely, finally seemed to really absorb everyone and everything around her. She then said. "I'm not entirely sure as I am pretty sure I am surrounded almost completely by dead people and my mother. What in the name of Hades have I missed?"

That made me chuckle, as well as a few others. "A lot Wise Girl. And we will get you a few books so you can catch up later. But first, and no offense, you should probably get cleaned up." I said, gesturing to her appearance. She then looked herself over before nodding in agreement.

She began to let herself get lead out by Piper and Thalia but stopped at the door. She turned to look at me, that fear in her eyes returning for a moment. "Percy?"

"Don't worry. I will see you at the Dining Hall for dinner. I promise." I told her, my old smile on my face. That calmed her down as she continued her way out of the basement.

I sigh as I rub my face irritatedly. I feel like I hadn't slept in two years and it was catching up to me. I felt a hand clap me on the shoulder. I looked to see Luke with a smile, the same kind of smile he had when I had first met him almost a decade ago. Before all Hades seemed to start raining down around all of us.

"You good man?" He asked.

I smiled tiredly at him and the rest of our not so little quest group. "You know, I think I am. I feel like a weight that has been on my shoulder for the past couple years has been lifted."

Leo leaped forward and threw an arm around me. "Well don't get too comfy Aqua boy. You still have an entire camp to reintroduce yourself to. And I do believe a party is in order for tonight."

"I second that." Luke said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I crack my neck before shaking my head free of nerves.

"Well, let's go then. I have a lot of catching up to do as a camper."

End Chapter

 **And so ends another chapter.**

 **See you later and I'll try to update soon.**

 **Wade98**


End file.
